


Bite the Hand That Feeds You

by bigwolfpup, TiBun



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe, Ambushes and Sneak Attacks, BDSM, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Blood and Violence, Bottom Obi-Wan Kenobi, Canon-Typical Violence, Collars, Domestic Violence, Dry Sex, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Lemon, M/M, Mentions of Character Death, Nasty, Physical Abuse, Rimming, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sith AU, Stripper/Erotic Dancer, Suitless Vader, Top Anakin Skywalker, Top Vader, Unhealthy Relationships, Unhealthy Relationships to Healthy, Vaderkin, Vaderwan, obikin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-03-06 09:00:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 75,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13407873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigwolfpup/pseuds/bigwolfpup, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiBun/pseuds/TiBun
Summary: The Sith Empire had grown strong over the years after the Sith Order won the Jedi Sith war and destroyed the Jedi once and for all, and members of the Sith Order were both feared and admired. Lord Vader, the heir to the Emperor's throne , has everything he could ever want at his fingertips. Yet one sassy erotic dancer had the gaul to humiliate him. Obi-Wan Kenobi was either an idiot...or just what Vader needed to balance his anger.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: We do not own any recognizable characters, we only explore the possibilities.

Nar Shaddaa was nearly busting with life when the Sith lord arrived at one of the many star ship docks the planet offered. The Sith empire was growing stronger by the day, entire star systems swearing their loyalty to the Sith until most of the galaxy was controlled by the Sith. Long gone were the Jedi, died out in the great Jedi Sith war generations before.

Darth Vader stepped out of his ship with the ship attendants bowing before him. His name held great power in the Sith and fear in the hearts of those still sworn to good rather than the Sith. He paused at the bottom of the loading ramp, looking around and deciding that this planet was worth him time. He smirked and, cape flowing behind him, made his way to the nearest taxi.

"Where to, my Lord?" the Kel Dorian driver asked with an intimidated shake to his voice slightly muffled by his life support mask. After all, he normally didn't transport such high ranking men. Normally he just had the common folk; the workers and the occasional unimportant visitor stepping into his speeder. Those who had the power and money normally also had their own speeder to travel the planet in.

"Any place with strong drinks and hot dancers. Make it good." Vader reclined in the back seat of the taxi, letting his arm hang our lazily.

"Yes, sir." He said before pulling out into traffic and speeding away; dipping and dodging them through the air traffic until they slowed to a stop outside a popular club. There was always a waiting list to get in, but the driver had no doubt that such a powerful Sith Lord would be able to get in without issue whenever they wished it. He turned in his seat and bowed his head in respect before muttering the price for the ride.

Vader handed him the credits and got out, not wanting to cause a scene with the taxi driver. He headed right to the door, ignoring the line as he walked with head held high and silence around him from the other patrons as a sign of respect. He stopped in front of the guard and smiled. "Evening, Sir. I doubt I need to show any identification."

The Weequay guard's eyes widened and he shook his head, giving a bow and gesturing the Sith through the doors, "By all means, Milord, enjoy yourself."

"Thank you," he said with a slight song to his voice. Vader swaggered on in, stepping along to the music almost instantly. It was quite upbeat, lively, as Nar Shaada always was. Perhaps he would try his luck at a little gambling, but not before he had a few drinks in him.

His presence, however, did not go unnoticed for long before he was approached by the Hutt who owned and ran the club. The unusually pale giant slug smiled and bowed before offering Vader use of his own personal booth where he could drink and watch the shows in style.

Vader obliged in the invitation, following the Hutt to the personal booth and lounging in it while he ordered a strong drink. "This opposition to the empire, I'm telling ya... Makes a man want to drink until his problems go away." Vader sighed after he spoke to the Hutt and the few bounty hunters who were there.

"This is a great place to forget those troubles." A bounty hunter who had introduced himself as Jango Fett smirked, gesturing to the stage where some female Twi'leks were dancing in barely anything at all, "Oruba gathers only the best dancers here."

The Hutt, Oruba, chuckled, freely admitting his fondness for beautiful bodies of all kinds.

"Good to hear. Any of them likely to drag innocent souls away for a bit of fun?" Vader thanked the waiter for bringing him his first drink and took a sip.

"Any, for the right price." The Duros, Cad Bane, shrugged, "Some have a higher price than others, and some are not easy."

"Do I really even need to use money to get one I want? I'm the second most powerful Sith in the galaxy. I always get what I want."

"Here, the dancers have the power." Aurra Sing said, leaning back in her seat and propping her booted feet up on Cad's knee, to his slight annoyance. "They don't care if you're a low level bounty hunter or a king. They decide if they will allow a private session or not, and how much it'll cost. I'm afraid even a Sith Lord like you would have to just try your luck and hope your pockets are deep enough, should you try to woo one of the élites."

"My pockets are endless. Money isn't an issue." Vader ripped back the rest of his drink and called for another.

"Well then, you'll only have to worry about if they like you or not." Cad said, brushing Aurra's feet off his knee. "But most should. After all, the bragging rights alone that would come from a private session with a powerful Sith would tempt many."

"I wouldn't doubt it. I've had people begging at my feet before, I could certainly do with some begging from the dancers here." Vader smirked and glanced at the stage.

The Dancers had finished their routines and were leaving the stage, some towards the back, and some hopping down to walk away with customers who were willing to pay them extra. As they did so, the next group of dancers stepped out onto the various stages. This group: a mix of races and genders.

Among them was a human male with long copper hair and passionate blue eyes that seemed to glow in the colored lights shining onto the stage. His skin was pale and freckled, and his face supported a well-groomed goatee. He was topless, save for the body glitter that had been applied to his shoulders, and he wore only a pair of tight fitting dark blue slacks. He smiled and greeted his audience with a wink before moving to the glowing pole in the center of his stage space, lifting himself up into the air effortlessly to begin his routine.

Vader quirked an eyebrow at the male dancer, his smirk growing. "Who's the redhead?"

"Hmm? Oh, That's Obi-Wan Kenobi from Stewjon." Jango sighed, "He's a tough one. I've been trying for a year to get him for a private session."

"A whole year? Man, he must be picky." Vader took a thoughtful sip of his second drink.

"He is. I hear he once had a lover who was killed before he was recruited as a dancer." Cad said. "Of course that's just what I've heard."

"Wow, hard to get and a tragic back story. He'd be a score for anyone who gets him..."

"That guy sure won't." Aurra commented, watching as a Nautolan with grey skin leaned over into the stage in his drunken stupor, and slid his hand up along Obi-Wan's calf. Without missing a beat the Stewjonni kicked the hand away and continued his dance. But the Nautolan didn't get the hint and went back for more, crawling completely onto the stage and sliding both hands up Obi-Wan's thighs to his hips.

"Oh, that's no good. That poor sod's gonna be leaving real soon…" she shook her head with an excited chuckle.

Below, Obi-Wan paused his dance, anger flaring in his eyes, turning from blue to a pale yellow as he lifted his hand and the Nautolan was thrown back. Then Obi-Wan clenched his fingers into a fist and over the music there was a sickening crunch as the Nautolan's hands both snapped and went limp, every bone in them shattered. He cried out in pain as he was then collected by security and dragged off.

Obi-Wan then returned to his dance, eyes a calm blue once again as he lifted himself to the pole and began to move his body suggestively around it once more.

Vader reeled back a little, somehow quite aroused by how powerful with the Force Obi-Wan proved to be. He gave a low whistle before taking another drink. "Damn..."

"Oh yeah, that's why the dancers make their own rules on the private sessions…one of their own is Force Sensitive and won't hesitate to use it on anyone disrespecting any of his fellow dancers. He's not Sith-trained, at all, but he knows how to control it enough to provide his own form of security in this line of work." Jango smirked. "Frankly speaking, many find it his most attractive feature."

"It's attractive as hell," Vader said as he sat up, thinking of how many credits he had on him. "I think I might gamble a little tonight."

"Game room or with the Stewjonni?"

"What do you think?" Vader got up and finished his drink on his way to the stage. He didn't crawl on like the other man had. No, Vader just stood there and watched the redhead with much interest. He made sure to have a few credits in his hand to flash if the need arose.

Obi-Wan twisted and turned around the pole, as if he were floating in air, his hair cascading down as he dipped back and made eye-contact with Vader before turning and fluidly moving into yet another impressive but arousing position.

When the set of songs he preformed to ended and the next wave of dancers started taking their positions, he righted himself and pulled his long hair back into a tail before stepping off stage a few feet from Vader.

"It's not every day a Sith stands like a startled bantha next to my stage for five whole songs." He stated in a smooth voice tinted in a refined accent.

"What can I say, you piqued my interest." Vader shrugged, jingling the credits in his pocket with a smirk.

"I don't do private sessions." Obi-Wan said, peeking out the corner of his eye at Vader.

"No? Not even with the second most powerful man in the galaxy?"

"Not even with the first." He turned to face the Sith with a smirk, "Unless you want to beg. That would be quite entertaining."

"I was rather thinking the other way around, sweetheart." Vader shifted his weight to one side, though not moving closer to the dancer.

"Hmm," Obi-Wan's eyes shifted along Vader's length before he shrugged and turned to walk away, "then I'm afraid you'll have better luck with someone else."

"What would it take to get a private session," Vader asked as he watched the redhead turn. "Money, a ticket out of here, hell, maybe some tossing around to get you to submit..?"

"Start with the begging, or don't bother at all."

Vader shrugged. "Well if you insist, but uh... Perhaps somewhere with less people. Not tricking you into a free session. Just a matter of public image for me."

"What's your begging worth with no witnesses, Lord Vader?" Obi-Wan glanced back at him with a mischievous look before making his way through the crowd towards the bar to get a drink.

"Playing very hard to get..." Vader followed the dancer through the crowd, getting next to him and slapping some credits on the bar. "Two of whatever he's having, and I'm paying," he said for the bartender.

"Right away, Lord Vader." The bartender croaked, taking the payment and mixing up the drinks with skill.

"I hope you know this won't get you a session with me." Obi-Wan said as he accepted his usual drink and sipped the toxic glowing blue liquid out of a martini glass.

"I know, it's just nice to have a free drink every now and then." Vader took his glass and sipped it lightly.

"As long as you know." He slipped onto the bar top and reclined onto his side across it in an alluring pose that had more than one patron of the bar drooling.

Vader smirked down at Obi-Wan, glancing over his body and exciting himself to the point of shivering. "You act like this on the streets too?"

"I play things up a bit at work. It's my job to get people to keep spending their money, after all." He set his own drink aside and used his toes to take the thin stem of a glass from a bar patron, and without spilling a drop he brought it around to his hand and made eyes at the Togruta he'd taken it from, sipping the drink and coaxing him closer before tipping the drink  to the Togruta's yellow lips.

"You do a damn good job. Shame you don't so private sessions." The Sith tapped the bar top gently with his finger as he looked at the redhead. "Mind me asking you why you don't do private sessions?"

"It's my choice, and I'm not a prostitute, I'm an entertainer. As such, you know my price. Drop to your knees and beg me, give me your dignity, and I'll grant you a session, Sith. If that price is too high for you…well then, allow me to work in my usual ways." He said before smiling over the now empty glass and licking his lips before pressing a kiss to the Togruta's begging lips.

"On my knees, huh? That's the only prince you'll accept?"

"For you alone, yes." He hummed, watching the customer he'd just flirted with stumble away with a pleased look on his face.

Vader watched with lustful eyes, knowing he had to submit before the dancer would. Besides, he already had to kneel for one man. "For someone as beautiful as you, it's only respectful then." Slowly he backed away, fully knowing every eye was on him, and with complete dedication, he got on his knees, looking up at Obi-Wan with deep golden eyes, the Force humming dangerously.

Obi-Wan shifted so his legs dangled off the glowing bar, one foot moving to tilt the Sith's face up to look at him, "Now for the magic words." He prompted with a smile.

"Would you give me a private session, sweetheart?" Vader was undeniably hard at that point, and he wasn't going to deny himself what he wanted. Anything he wanted, he got.

"Say please." The dancer was milking it, pushing his luck with a Sith Lord who was used to getting what he wanted without cost. No one in the galaxy would dare try what Obi-Wan was doing with a confident smile upon his lips.

"Please," Vader groaned out.

Finally, Obi-Wan relented, removing his bare foot from under Vader's chin with a low, sultry moan. "Very well, my Lord." He said, granting the Sith what he wanted.

Vader smirked and stood back up. "Let's find a room," he said as he stepped very close to the dancer, one hand wandering to Obi-Wan's hip.

The club was silent, even the band had stopped playing in order to watch the exchange in shock and awe.

Obi-Wan slid off the bar, pressing up against Vader as he did so before taking the taller man's wrist to guide him back to one of the vacant rooms provided for private sessions. He activated the lock on the door with a chip in a thin barely noticeable bracelet he wore, and stepped aside to let Vader in first. "I hope this room is to your liking?"

"At this point, any room would be fine, but..." Vader stepped inside, glancing around just briefly. "This'll be fine."

"Good." Obi-Wan slipped inside, the door closing behind him as he stepped closer to the Sith and slid his arms up along Vader's chest, feeling the rich fabric, and over his shoulders, "Now, what is it I can do for you, Lord Vader?"

"Well, you can start by undressing me. Slowly. I'm paying you good for this."

"And, what you wish me to call you?" he asked in a soft one, looking at him with hooded eyes.

Vader paused for a second, thinking and taking a deep breath. "Forgive me... But this is a name that hasn't been used in a long time." His voice dropped to a whisper. "But I'd like you to call me Anakin. Or Ani, that works too..."

Obi-Wan made an understanding hum, "An honor to be granted Milord's birth name." he said before his fingers trailed over the soft, rich fabric to the buttons and slowly began to undo them from top to bottom.

Vader watched with fire in his belly. Kark, this dancer was too good to not take private sessions, but whatever the reason was that he didn't, Vader decided not to question it further as he was stripped. A low groan escaped his throat.

Slowly, as layers were stripped away and dropped to the floor, Vader's sun kissed skin was exposed and Obi-Wan leaned in, pressing soft kisses to it as he removed the final layer of shirts and his fingers then moved to his belt.

Vader's hands moved over Obi-Wan's body, desperate for a small moan out of the dancer by just the right touch. They were on his hips, running up his sides, and lightly touching his neck, fingertips barely grazing over bare skin.

Obi-Wan's breath hitched and came out as a little puff of air against Vader's bare shoulder before the belt fell to the floor with a clink and his fingers moved to the buttons of Vader's slacks.

The slow pace nearly drove Vader nuts, but he grunted and pushed through, instead grabbing Obi-Wan's chin and tilting it up so their lips could connect on a heated kiss.

Obi-Wan's movements paused before he shifted up onto his toes to press into the taller man's lips. Then he continued his appointed task and the slacks fell to around the Sith's knees, held up by the boots he wore.

"Enough for now," Vader groaned out as he stepped back. He kicked off his boots, discarding them with the rest of his clothes. He was left in just his undergarments. His member was clearly eager to continue on, but Vader ignored it for the moment and instead focused on running his hands all over Obi-Wan's mostly naked body

Obi-Wan only smiled and nodded, shifting his weight into a new position as he reached back to let his hair down, simply allowing Vader to let his gaze linger.

Gentle hands that shouldn’t have belonged to a Sith lord moved up to comb through copper locks. The hair was soft, silky almost, and Vader almost envied it. He was content with his dark blond curls though, streaked by the sun from many days spent on sandy planets. The fascination with the hair ended soon after it began, Vader’s hand finding the redhead’s hips once more and tugging slightly at the tight slacks.

He leaned in close, lowering his voice to a rough whisper. “Take these off now.”

"Of course, Anakin." Obi-Wan hummed in a lust filled voice. He turned his back to Vader, allowing his hands to linger on his hips which swayed as he shifted to peel his slacks down his legs, using the Force to do so slowly after his fingers loosened the buttons. Under the slacks was nothing but a black lace thong.

Vader chuckled darkly. “Beautiful… Care to entice me for a bit?”

"Aren't I already?" Obi-Wan asked, leaning back against the Sith, one arm up and hooked back around Vader's neck as he slid one pointed foot up along his bared leg.

“I suppose so,” Vader answered quietly. “What I really don’t understand is why you don’t offer more private sessions. You’re quite good at your job.”

"I can make just as much extra credits not selling my body, and making rounds out there between my dancing. Or did you miss how that Togruta gentleman slipped me some spare credits before I awarded him that kiss? It's too easy to manipulate the drunk into being loose with their credits, and then they'll happily run off and buy more drinks, feeling good after getting personal attention from a dancer." He spun around and pressed up against Vader's chest, licking his lips slowly, "Like I said, I'm not a prostitute. I granted you this session because I'm curious."

Vader studied Obi-Wan’s eyes for a bit, hands going for hips once more and thumbs hooking into the strap of the thong. “Curious about what?”

"What a Sith would do to me if I let him." He hummed, slowly taking Vader's lower lip into his mouth and sucking on it.

A dark hum in the Force surrounded the two of them as Vader indulged in the attention for a bit before he began to kiss the redhead. It was slow at first, but it became more heated and desperate as the minutes ticked by. Vader’s grip on Obi-Wan’s thong was quite tight, using the grip to pull the two of them as close together as they possibly could.

“I could do anything to you,” Vader whispered in Obi-Wan’s ear after a bit.

"And I'd let you." Obi-Wan whispered back.

“Do you know exactly how powerful I am? I could snap your neck right now if you do anything I don’t like. The things you did with me earlier? They don’t fly with other people. I’d have anyone else executed on the spot.” Vader chuckled. “Pressure’s on, sweetheart. On your knees.”

"But I've already gotten away with it, and here you are." Obi-Wan nipped at the Sith's ear before sliding down his body and settling on his knees, hands caressing tan thighs teasingly.

“You’re still at my mercy if you do anything I don’t like.” Vader teasingly tugged at his underwear, getting a little too excited for what he was to command next. “Take them off with your teeth.”

Obi-Wan shifted, his nose nuzzling into Vader's hip as his teeth caught the top of his under garments, and then he pulled them back and downwards. His nose trailing at barely a touch against Vader's skin. The Dancer didn't even seem surprised when Vader's member sprung free and slapped lightly against his cheek, leaving behind a little spot of wetness. He simply continued down, moving onto his hands and knees as he tugged the under garment down to Vader's ankle.

Vader gently stepped out of his undergarments, leaving him completely naked and so much more aroused than he had been before. “Come on then, get back up here,” he growled. “You know what to do.”

Slowly, the redhead slid back up along Vader's body, pressing intimately close. And his fingers slipping around his thick girth. Once fully back on his knees, he leaned in, licking Vader's tip as he stroked the length.

A deep, guttural moan moved past the Sith’s lips, finally getting the attention he wanted, and from a rare beauty he just knew he had to take with him now. Vader wasn’t going to leave Nar Shaddaa without the Stewjonni dancer.

With a moan, Obi-Wan took Vader deep into his mouth, letting his tongue coat the full length with saliva before he pulled back and then slid forward again until he had a rhythm going, his hands lightly gripping Vader's hips to help with leverage.

Vader grabbed a handful of Obi-Wan’s hair, helping the smaller man move quicker and deeper. He chuckled. “Be careful not to choke…”

Obi-Wan didn't fight it, opening his throat so that he didn't start gagging around the Sith as his mouth was used so aggressively. Below, his own member began to react, peeking out the top of his thong.

“You’re liking this, huh? You wouldn’t mind if I pushed you harder, would you?” Vader started thrusting into Obi-Wan’s mouth roughly, admiring the look on the redhead’s face when he kicked it up a notch. A surprised, but aroused noise escaped from deep within Obi-Wan's throat.

Vader kept thrusting deep and hard into Obi-Wan’s mouth, using the dancer to his own will. With a smirk, he made a phantom hand grasp the redhead’s throat and squeeze lightly.

Obi-Wan's eyes widened and his fingers gripped Vader's hips tighter until his nails bit into the flesh little by little. But still, he didn't try to draw away, and his own arousal was making itself ever more apparent.

Vader continued on until he was right on the edge of his climax, then he pulled away with a groan, saliva and precum dripping from his erection. His golden eyes were locked onto Obi-Wan’s blue eyes, his chest heaving as he caught his breath and recovered a little. “You want more of that, dancer?”

"Please." The whisper passed by plump, parted lips.

“I can’t hear you…” Vader stepped closer again, towering over Obi-Wan.

"Please, Anakin." Obi-Wan said a little louder, need tinting his tone, "Please use all of me for your pleasure."

He moved over to the provided bed that had remained untouched, bending himself over it and reaching back to spread himself in presentation. "I'm yours…please accept me…please."

Vader ran his hand over his own body, groaning loudly as he walked slowly to Obi-Wan. “More… beg more for me.” The phantom grip that existed before appeared again and squeezed harder around Obi-Wan’s neck.

Obi-Wan looked back over his shoulder at Vader, choking slightly before being able to force out his next words, "Please, Master, fuck me like the whore I am. Fuck me hard, make me scream!"

Vader’s look grew more intense, the Force humming deeper and darker, and another phantom hand made itself known. It grabbed Obi-Wan’s hip tight, and then another came and spread Obi-Wan further apart.

"Ah!" Obi-Wan gasped, his fingers fisting the bedding under him as he spread his legs further as he felt hands that didn't exist feel him up. His cheeks flushed as he pressed on, "Please Master, I want nothing but you."

One phantom finger slid into Obi-Wan, and Vader smirked. “Only me?”

Obi-Wan's breath hitched as he was breached by nothing—yet, _something_. The feeling strange as he parted around nothing, just the sensation of being stretched without the sensation given by the thing doing the stretching. It left him wanting— _needing_. Just why of what he was starting to crave.

"Please!" he gasped out.

A second finger went in. “I wonder how much longer you can beg before you reach your breaking point,” Vader said.

Obi-Wan whimpered, trying desperately to push back into the sensation, but it changed nothing, the stretch staying only teasing without anything _solid_ to back it up.

“How bad do you want me? How bad do you want me to fill you up raw and fuck you until you pass out?” Vader took a step forward.

"Oh please," his legs trembled as he held his rear up, "Pin me down and punish me long and hard. I've been such a bad boy, Master Anakin…"

“Yeah? How bad have you been? Bad enough to make a Sith Lord kneel in front of his subjects?” Vader reached forward, the phantom hands disappearing and his own hands touching the backs of Obi-Wan’s thighs teasingly.

A spark of amusement at the memory lit up blue eyes. "Yes, Master, I owe a powerful Lord such shame and humility."

“You do. That was a bad thing you did. You’re lucky you’re still alive.” Vader shoved Obi-Wan onto the bed further and grabbed his hips, pulling them up as high as they could go. “This is a kriffing sight,” he muttered.

"Please have mercy as you punish me." Obi-Wan moaned, his own hardened member twitching between his legs.

“You’ll be begging for it. Mercy isn’t something I give out regularly.” Chuckling, grabbed Obi-Wan’s cheeks and spread them as far as they could go, then he leaned forward and teasingly licked the dancer’s hole.

"Oh!" he shifted and squirmed under the Sith as a wet, skilled tongue pressed against his stretched entrance teasing him in ways he never expected.

Vader groaned roughly as he lapped at the needy entrance. He didn’t plan on giving the dancer too much pleasure in having his ass eaten out, but he would give just enough to make his next move produced a scream.

Obi-Wan had started to relax, growing comfortable in the soft pleasures he was granted, and letting out small pleasurable sounds to show he enjoyed the treat.

And that was when Vader decided the softness was enough. He pulled back, wiping his mouth and giving his member a few good pumps before he grabbed Obi-Wan’s hips and forced himself inside. There was no mercy from him. He began thrusting hard and fast right away without giving Obi-Wan time to adjust at all.

Obi-Wan's soft, happy hums of pleasure instantly transformed into a startled cry, his body jerking out of it's comfort and his eyes wide. But it wasn't unwanted. No, this was the treatment Obi-Wan had expected. "Oh _Force!_ " he brought a hand to his mouth and bit down on his thumb.

Vader had an iron grip on Obi-Wan, his hips moving quick as he claimed his prize from his gambling. This dancer didn’t belong to anyone else now. He was property of the Sith empire, personal sweet thing of Lord Vader. Even if Obi-Wan didn’t know it yet, this was only the first time of several more to come where he would be punished.

Continuing to cry out with each rough thrust deep inside him, Obi-Wan reached his hands up over his head against the sheets, gripping them and pulling as if he was trying to run away, though it only pulled the sheets off the mattress.

“Stay,” Vader commanded, pushing the smaller man into the mattress as he kept thrusting hard. The Sith noticed the slight bit of ease he had now while thrusting, but he doubted it was because Obi-Wan’s hole was stretched enough. Still, the rough pushing and pulling he got with the thrusting was just what he wanted, to make sure that Obi-Wan knew his place and stayed there.

Obi-Wan whimpered, cried out, and squirmed, but he never requested the treatment to stop, to have mercy and grab a bottle of lube. Not even once, even as his instinct was to run away.

Once again the phantom hands returned, one returning to Obi-Wan’s neck while another went to his member, stroking him with the lightest of touches. Vader smirked at how teasing it was through the pain.

"A-Ani…" Obi-Wan choked out, his toes curling as he remained perfectly helpless under the will of the powerful Sith Lord.

That name… Vader shuddered a little. No one had used his name like that ever, and to hear his birth name be used again was enough to make him let out a weak groan. His knees buckled a little, but he pushed through and thrust harder and deeper. He was so close, and he felt Obi was too, despite the pain he was being put through.

The phantom hand suddenly gripped harder and stroked faster, the one on Obi-Wan’s neck disappearing to focus solely on the dancer’s member.

"Ah! _Ah_ …" Obi-Wan breathed in with relief as his breath was no longer being restricted. He arched his body up, torso curving as he pressed back against Vader, one arm hooking behind Vader's neck and shoulder to help hold himself in place His member pointing proudly as it was stroked and teased by invisible hands.

What a sight.

“Tell me how close you are,” Vader growled, gripping Obi-Wan’s hips tight and nuzzling into his neck.

"Cl-Close!" Obi-Wan huffed, his chest expanding with each breath he took.

“Come on, sweetheart, go all the way to the edge for me.” Vader reached around to physically grip Obi-Wan’s member and stroke it, all the while continuing to thrust into the dancer with a rigorous pace.

"Please—!" He moaned, member twitching in Vader's hand and his abused hole squeezing around him.

Vader bared his teeth and bit down hard on Obi-Wan’s neck, his pace merciless as he drove the both of them to their climaxes. Enjoyable or not, they were well needed.

Obi-Wan cried out, bucking away—or he would have if Vader hadn't had him pinned inn place against his body. Tears in his eyes, he felt the built pressure in his gut release and his seed shot out, coating his abs and Vader's hand.

The Sith’s release came no long after, shooting deep into the dancer with a throaty groan. For a moment the two were just being, taking in the bliss that came with their releases. And then Vader gently lowered Obi-Wan to the mattress, carefully removing himself. He didn’t make any sort of expression when he saw blood on his member.

Obi-Wan stayed where he was laid down, sprawled out on the messed sheets, his lips parted as he panted for his breath.

Vader sat back and gently ran his hand over Obi-Wan’s back. “You sure turned submissive quickly…”

"Never said I wasn't submissive in bed…" he gave a cocky grin.

Vader rolled his eyes. "You're bleeding some. We should get that cleaned up."

Obi-Wan waved it off, "In a bit." He muttered, grabbing Vader's wrist and pulling him into the bed, clearly wanting to be held after all his body had been put through.

Vader obliged to Obi-Wan's need, curling around him and holding him close. "We both need to get cleaned up before we go back out. Or at least I need to. Having you stay dirty would be nice to show off the fact that I managed to get a private session with you."

Obi-Wan chuckled, "There's a refresher over there, Milord. And I have spare cloths here I could slip into. This is my room, after all."

"Still, maybe I want to see you strut around naked."

"Your session ends when we leave this room." Obi-Wan hummed, moving to rest his cheek on Vader's shoulder.

"My session may end, but my possession won't. You're coming with me now."

Obi-Wan stiffened at that and he pushed himself up slightly to look down at the Sith, "What?"

"You belong to me now, dancer. Don't act so surprised, because I did state before that I get whatever I want." Vader pulled Obi-Wan back down, a dangerous tone deep in his voice.

"You can't take my freedom from me. I gave you what you wanted. You wanted a session, you got a session."

"And now I want to keep you. There's no opposing this, or else you'll end up like my last pretty thing."

If Obi-Wan thought his legs would hold him, he would have gotten up to force the Sith from his room, but after such a rough and thorough fucking, he knew he had some time before he'd be able to get up on even shaky legs. As it were, his legs were trembling while he lay down on the bed. "Your last pretty thing?"

"You don't want to end up like her, trust me. So just be obedient and do as I say, and you'll be fine." Vader looked at Obi-Wan with a type of fire in his eyes that warned the dancer to be careful with his words.

Obi-Wan sucked in his breath, "I am not a _slave_ , Lord Vader. Where I go and what I do is my own choice." He was pushing his luck again, but Vader was wanting to take away the one thing he still had for himself; free will. He would not give it up without a fight.

Vader sat up with a scowl. “Do you understand what you’re doing, dancer? Don’t cross me like this…”

"No, do you understand what you are doing? Demanding I give up the life I chose? Demanding I give up my freedom? And for what? So you can have a 'pretty thing' warming your bed? You didn't even think about asking, you just demanded it! So used to having whatever you want, you don't even think about how it affects anyone else! If you weren't a Sith Lord I would have snapped your neck already for such a demand!" Obi-Wan's eyes flashed that pale yellow as he spoke.

Vader shoved Obi-Wan into the mattress, his hand over the dancer’s throat and squeezing hard. “I could snap your neck just as easily, dancer. Did you really choose this life? Did you really want to be a dancer when you grew up? Or did you grow up hearing fantasy stories of the Jedi and wishing they were still around so you could rid the galaxy of what you call evil? You’re no less a slave here than you would be with me, so why are you so worried about it?”

Obi-Wan choked for breath, struggling to take even one small puff of air into his lungs, one hand trying to pry the hand off his throat, but the other one reached out to the side and the Force shifted and a silver lightsaber hilt flew to his hand from where it had been tucked away out of sight. He brought it up and activated its red blade between himself and Vader.

Vader didn’t flinch, just glanced at the blade. “Red… Somehow I expected blue. Red’s not really your color.” He released his grip on Obi-Wan’s neck and climbed out of the bed. “Why do you fight? You know that you work here only for the money to survive. With me you wouldn’t have a money issue. Hell, you’d be treated like a god. You’d be above everyone else, just below me.”

"This was my father's, I have nothing to do with the color of the blade." He sat up but kept the blade between them, "And my reason for this job is my own. The Sith Empire has forsaken the people of my home planet in their time of need. Why would I want to join them knowing how much they don't care about the people of planets that don't have the resources the Empire prioritizes?"

“You’re trying to make money to save your whole planet? I already told you that with me money wouldn’t be an issue. You clearly don’t know how I take care of my toys.” Vader crossed his arms over his chest. “You’re a strong fighter, that I can see, and you’re strong in the Force. You could be trained, you know. You could rise up from being under me and become my equal. You could help your people in their time of need, but only if you come with me. I’m giving you a choice now. Save your people, or be stuck here pretending you’re doing something good for them.”

"The Hutts are still powerful enough. I work for one and he makes sure relief rations are sent to Stewjon four times a standard year."

"I can make sure there are at least two every month sent."

That made the redhead falter in his resolve, and he lowered the traditional Sith weapon slowly, the blade deactivating.

"You'll have anything you want for your home," Vader continued. "Rations, building supplies, you name it, it'll be sent. All you have to do is follow me out of here."

"If this is a trick…and I find that you have lied to me…I will kill you regardless of the consequences of the crime." He warned.

Vader chuckled. "Sweetheart, you have nothing to worry about. I may be a Sith, but I'm not a liar."

"Something you'll have to prove yourself to be."

"I'll prove that and much more to you. But you will have to obey me at the start." Vader turned and grabbed his undergarments and put them back on.

"You'll have to get me out of my contract with master Oruba before I can go anywhere with you."

"Hutts only care about money. I'm sure I can get you out of here easily. Oh and speaking of money." Vader bent down and fished out about a thousand credits. "Here."

Obi-Wan blinked at the credits, "I wasn't charging you for the session…"

"Take them."

"But what are they for?" Obi-Wan insisted, not reaching his hand out for the credits.

"For you to start saving for yourself. Get something nice." Vader finished dressing and mused his hair a little. "I'll be back soon, sweetheart." He kissed and stroked Obi-Wan's cheek before he was out the door.

Obi-Wan sighed, closing his eyes and laying back sprawled upon his bed. Was he doing the right thing—and just how had he ended up on this path?

* * *

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

"So, how was it? Worth the shocking price you paid?" Jango asked, leaning over the railing of the private booth as Vader reappeared and was making his way back up to Oruba and the company he kept.

"Didn't pay anything," Vader replied to Jango, moving over to Oruba and whispering in his ear, then pulling out a few credits to show.

"He made you beg." Cad pointed out, "That's worth more than credits, when you're a high ranking Sith."

Oruba frowned, eyeing the Sith's offered price. Kenobi made him a great deal of money, to release him from that contract would be letting go of a constant income.

Vader rolled his eyes. "Double," he said to the Hutt.

The Hutt chuckled and rubbed thick fingers together, silently hinting at more.

"Fine, triple," Vader said in a dangerous voice.

The hut nodded an agreement.

"What's happening?" Jango asked, leaning over towards his fellow Bounty Hunters.

"I don't know," Cad said, leaning forward as he watched Vader hand over the credits to the Hutt and rejoin the bounty hunters.

"Think he broke Kenobi?" Aurra muttered.

"Why don't you ask him," Cad said loud enough for the Sith to hear.

"Ask me what," Vader said, grabbing his long abandoned drink and taking a sip.

She grit her teeth, restraining from punching Cad for forcing her into such a spotlight with such a dangerous man. But she also knew she'd best come clean at that point. Sith had…strange abilities, and she didn't wish to test to see if lie detection was one of them.

"We were wondering if you were paying for _damages_."

"No. Paying for a new toy." The Sith smirked.

"You're _buying_ Kenobi? You can do that?" Jango asked, sure that all the Dancers were free men and women, not slaves.

"For the right price and the right promises. Something you couldn't afford to do."

"I can't believe this!"

Aurra smirked at him, "Lost your chance at having a go at Kenobi, Fett? Sounds like you'll need to find new favorite to throw money at."

“Power and money is the key, and you’re sorely lacking in one of those categories. Anyways, I’m coming back for him tomorrow when I have the accommodations.”

"You aren't taking him now? Where even is he?" Aurra asked.

“He’s recovering. We had an…eventful private session.”

"Care to share details, My Lord?" she asked with a sly smile.

“They’re called private sessions for a reason, darling.” Vader smirked back at her.

"Yes, but you own him, now."

“Yes, I do. That means many more private sessions for me.”

"Forget that, he's your private toy now." Cad chuckled, "Does he know yet?"

“Of course he does.”

"And he's okay with it?"

“After a bit of persuasion, yes.”

The three hunters exchanged looks, their imaginations going haywire with the possibilities.

 

* * *

 

Obi-Wan awoke the next morning, still coated in the mess from the evening previous. He'd drifted off to sleep before he'd regained the ability to walk again. He moved awkwardly to the refresher, still feeling the effects their activities on his lower half, and showered. After cleaning himself as best he could to get the dried cum off his skin, he moved to get himself dressed.

But he froze, nude with his hair up in a towel as he spotted the credits Vader had left behind sitting on a table. "Oh…" he muttered, remembering how the session had ended. He still didn't know how he felt about it. But it was too late to go back. He sighed and tossed the credits into a pouch before opening his footlocker which held all his costumes and outfits, starting to go through them to choose one to wear. It wasn't as if he had anything practical anymore. Only flirty things to dance in for his job.

There came a frantic knock on the door to Obi-Wan’s room. With how frantic it really was, it couldn’t have been Vader quite yet.

"Come in." Obi-Wan called out, waving his hand and letting the door open with a Force-induced click, allowing it to slide wide open, regardless of his nudity. He wasn't shy about his body, none of the Dancers could afford to be.

Cautiously, a small male Cathar came into the room, losing a few credits from his costume as he entered and closed the door behind him. “Obi-Wan! I need to talk to you now…”

"Crom?" Obi-Wan blinked at his fellow dancer, "What is it?" he dug deeper into the footlocker, tossing aside pieces of clothing as he searched for something to wear.

Crom's voice shook a little. "There's been rumors... About what happened last night..."

"Rumors?" he tossed aside the traditional Hutt slave loin cloth he was required to wear at times for his job when meeting with Oruba. He'd gladly leave that one behind.

"About you leaving..."

"I suppose I am." He pulled out a half-top and held it up to look at it.

There was a bit of silence, then Crom threw himself at Obi-Wan with a sob, wrapping his arms around him and holding tight. "You can't go! You protected me here! I don't want you to go!"

"I don't really have much a choice…" he sighed, "It's Lord Vader of the Sith, I'm lucky enough he humored me enough to allow me my conditions of going with him. He could have just killed me—really he should have with how far I pushed him…"

"But who am I gonna get drinks with after a shift? Who's gonna make sure I don't get cheated out of credits? Who..." Crom's voice faltered. "Who's gonna make me laugh while having this terrible job?"

"I'm sorry…but he offered me so much, I couldn't say no…and I'm sure even if I did say no—he would have forced me to go with him anyway. He's a Sith, Crom. Sith do not take no for an answer."

Sniffing, Crom stepped back and wiped his face. "Sorry... I just don't want you to leave."

"I know…" he sighed and dropped the top into his lap before turning to look up at Crom, "You'll save up and get out of here, I know you will. And until then, I know you and the others can take care of yourselves without my Force abilities to reject the sleemos that think they can touch."

"It's so hard," Crom whispered.

"None of us want to be here…we are all here because it's the best option right now…This is my chance at getting out, and I don't know if it'll be good for me, but…it gets me what I want…for my people back home…they have hope if I do this…So I'm taking this opportunity."

"Well... I wish you luck then. Please be careful, Obi."

Another knock on the door, a slower one, one that had darkness behind it. Crom shivered and moved to the corner of the room.

Obi-Wan paused and drew in a slow breath before opening the door with the Force again.

The source of the darkness strolled in. Vader. He eyed Crom, then Obi-Wan. "Morning, sweetheart. Pack your things."

"I was just…looking for something to wear…" he said, looking up at Vader from where he kneeled on the floor.

"Anything will work. You'll be changing when we get to my ship anyways." Once more Vader glanced at Crom.

The Cathar swallowed and rushed out of the room, not looking back.

"Nothing I have is appropriate for leaving the club…it's all…revealing." Obi-Wan admitted, finally just grabbing a pair of harem pants and the matching vest midriff top that clasped closed, leaving his abs exposed. He slipped into the outfit and then found his old travel bag he'd used before settling in the club. The then hurried around the room to where he had his personal items hidden. It wasn't much. The credits he'd saved up, his father's old lightsaber, and a few other odd items. When he was done, he stepped before Vader and looked up at him.

Vader smiled and patted his cheek lightly. "Let's go before your Hutt changes his mind about the credits."

"Yes sir." He nodded, falling into step behind the Sith, fully aware of  the eyes falling upon him as they moved through the back area of the club where workers were eating breakfast or warming up and practicing their dancing.

Outside the club, Vader’s speeder was parked and guarded by what could be assumed as body guards. The Sith waved them away, and they moved as he gestured for Obi-Wan to get in.

Obi-Wan stepped forward and tossed his bag in before a scowling familiar Besalisk  caught his attention. He smirked and flipped the man a quick 'fuck you' before he slipped into the private speeder and settled into one of the seats.

Vader glanced at the person before also climbing in. “Old patron, I’m assuming?”

"One with a grudge after I denied him a private session, and when he persisted, I broke one of his arms. He swore he'd get me back one day and that I'd amount to nothing." Obi-Wan hummed.

“Well, now that’s quite the opposite, isn’t it?” Vader smiled and nodded at the body guards again, them getting in the very back of the speeder. “I hope you don’t mind I brought some of my guards with me. Being the second most powerful man in the galaxy comes with plenty of death threats.”

"Yet you ventured out last night alone? Flirting with trouble, weren't you?"

“I can handle myself, plus body guards aren’t that attractive when you’re trying to find someone to have a private session with. Besides, I mainly have them here today for you.”

"No, I wouldn't have been open to a gang-bang session." Obi-Wan jabbed, "I hope they know I wont be giving them a session now, either."

“They have no interest in that, only to protect you and me.” Vader took off into traffic, heading for the hangar that had his larger star ship. “How long has it been since you were off Nar Shaddaa?”

"I came here when I was twelve… I snuck onto a pirate's ship when they landed on Stewjon to pillage my village, snuck back off when they landed here for a good time. That was the only time I've traveled in space, and I was a stowaway hiding under the floors. I didn't really see anything but the galley where I'd steal food during the night cycle."

"So you haven't been home since you were twelve? Surely your parents were worried about you."

"They're dead. They got caught in one of the ground quakes that have been destroying our forests. My mother was out gathering fruits and animals from traps when it hit. My father was a reckless Sith apprentice and thought he could save her…"

"Ah. I assume that was your only family then?"

Obi-Wan nodded, "They were all I had left, so there was no reason to stay if I could leave and see about helping my people from the outside."

"Understandable. I probably would have done the same if I was in the same situation." Vader sighed as he made the turn to the hangar his ship was in.

Obi-Wan paused before breaking the silence, "Do you have a family, Lord Vader?"

“I did. My mother passed a few years ago, but she was all I had.”

"I'm sorry to hear that..."

“She’d been sick most of my life. It was bound to happen.”

"Still, it's rough losing family."

Vader shrugged. "I suppose so..."

"Don't shrug!" Obi-Wan swatted Vader's shoulder firmly, enough to get the body guards on alert, but he ignored them, "It doesn't matter if you are a tooka kitten or a big bad powerful Sith Lord. It hurts to lose family!"

The Sith held up his hand to the guards. "Yes, it hurts, but the Sith thrive on pain, and unfortunately, that's what happened to me. I rose from the disaster and became more powerful."

Obi-Wan fell silent at that, looking away. He couldn't imagine using his grief like that. Anger, yes, but not grief.

"That took me years to do however," Vader said. "I mourned my mother years after she had passed. I still do sometimes, but I combine it with the Force now, and it makes me grow stronger."

"I wouldn't want my mother's memory to go to darkness…"

"Her memory is still good and light. The morning that came with it went to darkness."

"I guess I don't understand… My father had only barely started teaching me when he was able to visit."

"In time you will learn. Especially since you'll be around me most of the time."

They finally arrived at the hangar, and Vader parked the speeder a short distance away from the star ship. He got it first, then his guards, and finally he offered his hand to the redhead too help him out.

Obi-Wan didn't need or want the help, but he humored the Sith that now held his fate in his hands, anyway, allowing the man to help him step down from the speeder, his bag slung over his shoulder.

"Follow," Vader commanded and started towards the ship. The guards trailed behind Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan looked up at the grand ship, much larger and more impressive than the one he'd stowed away on years before. "With a ship that size, I expect I won't have to sleep under the floor grates?" he joked.

"Not a chance," Vader chuckled. "You'll either be in my room or you'll have a private one. I'm undecided still."

Obi-Wan said nothing more, simply hoping he'd be left alone that evening. After all, he was still sore and walking slightly funny after their first session together.

Vader led them onto the ship and headed right for the cockpit. Meanwhile, the guards let Obi-Wan back to a private room he could at least drop his stuff off in while Vader made up his mind on where the redhead was to sleep on their trip.

Obi-Wan set his bag down and turned to look at one of the guards, "Am I to wait here, or am I free to wander around?"

“You may wander,” the guard answered, then turned and left with the other guard.

Obi-Wan sighed and shrugged to himself, "Guess I'll wander then." He said, moving out the door and looking down the two paths he could take from that point. Choosing his direction, he moved, his still bare feet taking in the coldness of the durrasteel floor as he walked silently.

The ship was eerily silent, save for the mechanical sounds of the ship’s engines. Or at least it was silent, until a little mouse droid came rolling around squeaking quite loudly. It stopped in front of Obi-Wan and hesitated before squeaking at him.

"Sorry, am I in your way?" Obi-Wan asked, stepping aside.

The droid went off on a ranting of squeaks, though never moving from its spot.

"Um," Obi-Wan knelt down next to the droid, "I'm afraid I don't speak binary."

“Binary is a hard language to learn,” Vader said, suddenly in front of Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan stiffened and looked up at Vader, "Oh, uh, the guards said I could wander, so…"

“I know.” Vader knelt down and petted the mouse droid. “This is Basil.”

"Basil…what's he saying?"

“He’s just curious about you. Only saying hello really.” Vader stood back up, still towering over Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan smiled down at the droid, "Well hello, Basil." He pat the droid's top panel as if he were petting a tooka or some other pet.

Basil squeaked a happy greeting, then rolled off to do some task he had been given.

“You’ll see plenty of him,” Vader said. “He’s a helper of mine. Good mouse droid.”

"I never really met many droids."

“I’ve got two others that I really take care of. You’ll meet them when we get to Mustafar.”

"Mustafar…" Obi-Wan let his mind run over his collective knowledge of planets he'd picked up over the years, "…Isn't that a lava planet with millions of active volcanoes and ever-changing landscapes because of the constant flow of fire?"

“Yes. The Sith’s base of operations. Fitting, wouldn’t you say?” Vader smirked.

"It doesn't seem safe or relaxing."

"It's not meant to be. Lucky for you though, we won't be staying. Alderaan is where we will be staying."

"Bounty hunters don't talk much about that planet, I'm afraid…What's it like?"

"Lots of forests, cooler temperatures, some snow here and there. We'll grab different clothes to wear there."

"Forests…" Obi-Wan smiled, reminded of home. Tall trees, though he doubted they would be the same silver-looking wood that Stewjon had. Still, he'd like to be surrounded by trees again.

Vader smiled. "I thought you might like that. Come on. Join me in the cockpit."

"Yes, Milord… Oh…" He stood up and fell into step behind Vader, "What am I to call you? I doubt you'll want me calling you Anakin in front of other people."

Vader stopped and looked at Obi-Wan with a fire in his eyes. "Don't speak my birth name again. It's fine in situations like last night, but never any other time. You will call me Lord Vader or Master."

Obi-Wan crossed his arms, "That's exactly why I asked you now—when we are alone, and not when your guards were with us."

"Not even when we are alone like this will you call me Anakin. Only behind closed doors when I'm fucking the Force out of you," Vader spoke coldly.

"Well maybe you should have told me before now, _Master._ " Obi-Wan sneered back, "And you'll have to fuck me a lot harder if you intend to reach that goal as _Anakin_."

He knew he shouldn't have said it, but he had a temper, too, and Vader had triggered it.

Vader reached forward and grabbed Obi-Wan's neck, squeezing hard. "You're really pushing your luck, sweetheart... I suggest you get to the cockpit as fast as you can and not make another sound until we get to Alderaan."

Obi-Wan choked for breath, but his eyes flickered to the pale yellow and he clenched the fist that wasn't trying to pry off Vader's hand from his neck. The Force shifted and gathered around Vader's balls, clamping down painfully upon them.

The Sith's eyes went wide, and Vader was then slamming Obi-Wan against the wall with incredible force. "You slick son of a bantha. Doing what you just did helps you none. In fact, it just pisses me off, so either you stop this right now, or you're getting ejected into hyperspace."

Obi-Wan could only choke out little desperate gasps, his vision going blurry, though he didn't know if it was from lack of air, or head injury.

Vader held him a little longer, then released him, watching him collapse to the floor. "You'll end up like my last toy if you keep this up." He left Obi-Wan and headed for the cockpit once more.

Obi-Wan was left coughing and gasping in air, blood matting his copper hair and staining his vest as it trickled down his neck.

This had been a mistake.

Basil quietly rolled back into view, stopping once more at Obi-Wan's feet. This time, he remained silent and went on his way after a bit.

 

* * *

 

Vader was left in the cockpit alone for the trip to Mustafar. With eyebrows lowered, the ship safely landed on the lava planet, he sought out his guards and told them to keep Obi-Wan on the ship while he went out to meet his master and give an update on his new toy. A light breeze blew off of the surrounding lava, blowing Vader's cloak around before he reached the entrance to the obsidian castle that served as the main base. He silently made his way to the main chambers of the emperor, and he stood just outside the doors, awaiting permission to enter.

It took some time, but finally, the Emperor's guards allowed him into the throne room where Emperor Sidious sat.

"Ah, Lord Vader, you are earlier than I expected." He held out his wrinkled hand in silent permission to approach and give the expected greeting.

Vader knelt before the emperor, bowing his head low. "Forgive me, Master, but I found what I was looking for sooner than the time you gave me."

"Did you? I hope your decision wasn't rushed like the girl from Naboo. She didn't last long."

Vader stood back up with an annoyed look. "I picked one that I saw was good for the job. Didn't matter if I picked him quick or not."

"You need one that will last, not one that will test your anger."

"He's proving to be both," Vader growled a little.

"You'll need to put him in his place quickly, then, if he is going to last. Your anger makes you unpredictable but effective, Lord Vader."

"I'm getting better at controlling it," the young Sith muttered.

"Are you? Even now I can feel the residue of your anger littering the Force."

"It's better than it used to be. I control it better now than when I first became your apprentice, surely you see at least that."

"Your power is raw and unmatched, and you have come a long ways from the uncontrollable street urchin you were when I found you. But you have a long way to go before you are ready to take your destined place in my stead."

Vader huffed and looked to the side. "Doesn't help that each apprentice I try to get fights against me like I'm the worst person in the galaxy."

"You are, my dear boy." Sidious cackled, "You have yet to find balance within yourself, and that is why I have tasked you with finding yourself a _pet_ that will last. If you can take care of a pet without killing it, then you'll show me that you have become more stable and ready to further your training as future emperor."

Vader sighed and vowed. "Yes Master... I'll do my best to control myself better."

"Good, now where is this new pet of yours?"

"On my ship still."

"I'd like to gaze upon him, speak with him. Have your men bring him to me."

"Yes Master." The young Sith turned to leave the room, feeling the cold stare of the emperor on his back.

When he returned to his ship, he spoke to his guards. "The emperor demands to see my new pet. Immediately."

"Yes sir!" the guards turned and hurried inside to locate and collect the man who had managed to find a refresher and had started cleaning himself up when he was suddenly grabbed and pulled along.

"H-hey! I can walk on my own!" he protested.

"Your presence is requested by the emperor," one guard said. They hauled Obi-Wan to where Vader stood waiting.

The Sith smirked. "My apologies, they needn't have been so rough, but this is urgent."

"I could say the same about you." Obi-Wan snapped, wincing as the heat of Mustafar hit him, causing a sheen of sweat to appear on his exposed skin.

"You disobeyed, it was necessary for you to learn a lesson. Now come, follow me, and please stay silent until you are asked to speak." Vader led on both his pet and his guards to the Emperor's throne. Arriving once more before the old man, Vader knelt, as did the guards.

Obi-Wan tried to kneel, knowing that he would not get away with any form of disrespect before the Emperor, but the guards were quick to show him his place as beneath them all as he was forced down further until his nose and forehead pressed against the floor.

At the same time, he felt the Force shift as the Emperor examined him, digging past what little mental shields he had to get a proper feel for who he was.

"Hmm…a Stewjonni gifted with the Force, with only a little training as to how to utilize it. Prideful, yet a lust for punishment… Are you sure this is the one you want, Vader? Seems he will, and already has tested your anger."

"He has, yes, but I'm certain I can make him submit to me. He already has in the bedroom after all."

"Tch." Obi-Wan clenched his fists, but remained in his forced submissive position.

"Don't kill this one, then." Sidious then chuckled, "How a man with such a lineage ended up as your pet, I'd like to know…"

"What do you mean? How great is his lineage?" Vader glanced down at Obi-Wan's as he stood back up.

"Kenobi…a son born out of wedlock on Stewjon receives his mother's name, rather than his father's. His father, as I can see clearly in his mind, is none other than former Sith Apprentice Qui-Gon Jinn, who had not yet earned his true Sith-given name, but was the adoptive son of our own Lord Tyrannus."

Vader's eyes widened. "Qui-Gon... He died several years ago." The young Sith looked at Obi-Wan. "You got your lightsaber form him. I knew I recognized it..."

"Yes…you should have gone to your grandfather, joined him as his apprentice when you lost your parents…but you didn't…why?" Sidious asked.

"What reason would I have to go to a man I had never met before and expect help?" Obi-Wan spoke into the floor.

"I didn't know Lord Tyrannus had a grandson. If I would have known this dancer was his grandson..." Vader lost his words, stepping away from both Obi-Wan and Sidious.

"If you had known? What would have changed?" Sidious asked with an amused smirk.

Vader shook his head. "Tyrannus was your apprentice before I was. Far greater than I am now. If this dancer is of Tyrannus's blood, he could be promising."

"Adoptive family, not blood. But Jinn had been strong of his own right. So too, would this…dancer you say? I didn't see that when I looked into his mind. How intriguing. Is that how you found him? By going to a strip club?"

Vader visibly flushed. "Doesn't matter where I found him, I found him, the son of Qui-Gon Jinn. Have we not been looking for him for a long time?"

"Tyrannus has been, yes His reaction to seeing your new pet will be quite interesting."

Vader scowled. "He is to not take my pet from me. He so much as glances at the dancer, and he's a dead man."

"You would deny a man his grandchild?"

"If his grandchild is my pet, yes."

"He would be the one person you could trust to not touch such a pet in the way you intend to touch him"

"He's still my pet," Vader argued. "I have control over him."

"Yes, and he wont be able to take him from you—you outrank him after all. It would simply be… _nice_ to allow him time to spend with his grandson—and a means of _control_ , my dear boy. Surely you must think about the bigger picture. What you have to _gain_ with this new pet of yours."

There was a long pause before Vader put his hands on his hips and sighed. "Okay... I'll allow the two to meet briefly."

"I will be expecting a visit from him shortly after then." the Emperor grinned. Clearly looking forward to the outrage Lord Tyrannus would express.

"I will be taking leave to Alderaan after I'm done here. Give me word when Tyrannus arrives here."

"Of course. Go, take your new pet and make sure he learns his place quickly."

"Thank you Master." Vader bowed, and as he stood up he motioned for Obi-Wan to stand up and follow.

Glad to get his face off the artificially cool floor, Obi-Wan pushed himself up and followed after Vader while trying to conceal his scowl.

 

* * *

 

Once back in the ship, Vader set course for Alderaan, sinking into the pilots seat with a long groan.

"…'Pet'?" Obi-Wan said, crossing his arms over his bare chest.

"Is something wrong, sweetheart?"

"The title of 'pet' is pretty wrong."

"Just a formality I assure you. You won't be called pet anywhere else."

"Only in front of the man who runs the entire galaxy. The man who's word is law."

"Sorry, does that bother you so much that you have to be upset at me about it?"

"Wouldn't it bother you if our roles were switched?"

"You don't know how the Sith work apparently. We search for apprentices, call them pets as they learn from us, and when the time is right, the pets become masters and lords." Vader sat up and looked at Obi-Wan. "You are my apprentice, my most prized possession. I would not call you pet in any place other than in front of the emperor."

"It's demeaning, and I don't care for it."

"The only place you have to tolerate it is in that throne room. You have my word, I will not call you pet."

"So what am I the rest of the time?" Obi-Wan asked.

Vader stood up and faced the redhead. "My apprentice."

"You actually mean that, not just saying that to cool my temper?"

"Well, in a way, both. For now, it should calm you down until we can have a better place for this discussion."

"Why isn't this a good place for it?"

"You don't really expect me to start teaching you on a ship do you?"

"I expect enough respect from you that you can give me the truth as to what it is exactly that I agreed to by leaving with you."

"When we are settled in Alderaan, I will tell you. Can't trust anyone here..." Vader nodded to the two guards standing in the doorway.

"Yeah right. Can't trust your own body guards." He huffed, turning to walk out of the cock pit and find his way back to the room his bag was in, intent to just lay down.

"In time you'll know, I promise," Vader called after him.

* * *

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 3

Alderaan was a long trip, and the landing was much anticipated. Vader gladly welcomed the colder, fresh air, the cool breeze blowing and whipping the flaps of his heavy cloak around. After a bit of admiring the pleasant scenery, he turned to face the loading ramp of the ship, awaiting Obi-Wan to come out in the heavier clothes provided to him.

Obi-Wan pulled the black cloak around himself, all his clothing too large for him as they all belonged to Vader, but he was grateful to be out of the skimpy costume he'd worn away from his old life on Nar Shaddaa. But he had yet to speak another word to Vader since their conversation after Mustafar; stubbornly keeping to himself the whole flight to Alderaan.

Vader smiled. "Black looks good on you." He held his arms out as a gesture to the whole planet. "Welcome to Alderaan, sweetheart."

Obi-Wan glanced around, finding the landing pad surrounded by trees and life. Plants and animals, birds flying overhead… It was a much needed breath of fresh air after so many years on a polluted planet aimed at crime and pleasure. It was enough to make him relax and let his guard down, even a small smile curling his lips.

"Come, I can't wait to show you where I live." Vader began a path on a wide walkway adorned with the tallest of trees and the most beautiful fountains. A few people roamed about, presumably more guards and some commoners who were graciously allowed to live on the property. It felt almost like a kingdom.

"You live here?" Obi-Wan asked, forgetting that he was giving the Sith the silent treatment, outside the bedroom. After all, he couldn't quite stay quiet while the Sith was inside him. And nearly every night cycle Vader had summoned him for a round or two. "On this planet?"

"I do. And my house is right up ahead." Vader pointed ahead of him to a huge castle that looked like it was made of crystal.

"What, behind the castle?"

Vader chuckled. "No, the castle is my house."

"You're joking. That has to be a historical building from the olden times before the Sith Empire or something…maybe even a Jedi Temple…"

"House Organa. A building that has stood the test of time, build back in the days of the Old Republic before the war. It's been well maintained by the Organa family, even to this day. The main caretakers today are really nice. You'll like them." Vader smiled at a passing Togruta who smiled back at him.

"Then shouldn't an Organa be living here and not a….Sith?"

"The Organa's lost ownership of this place long ago. There hasn't been any opposition to the roles, so everything stays happy here."

"It seems a shame…"

"Don't think about it too much. This place will lose its beauty if you do."

"Where is the Organa family now?"

"Here, though there are so few left, they all fit into one wing of the castle. That wing has always belonged to them after the war, and that's how it will remain until they come back into power over this place."

"Don't you think a planet's customs and traditions should be kept, even as they fall under the Empire's jurisdiction?"

"I do, but unfortunately I'm not in power." Vader sighed as he stopped at the few steps leading up to the front doors. "Feels good to be home..."

Obi-Wan looked up at the grand entrance, "Mine, too?"

Vader smiled at Obi-Wan. "Of course. Welcome home, sweetheart."

He stepped into the grand castle with a happy sigh, stretching a little as he walked in. "Bail, Breha, I'm home, and I've got our new guest with me."

"Welcome back, Lord Vader." A woman with her long dark hair twisted up off her neck in an intricate braid said, soon walking regally into the entry hall. On her arm was a handsome man with a goatee that framed his smile. They were both dressed as if they were royalty.

"Breha, Bail." Vader bowed to them slightly. "Good to be back home."

"It has been some time since you were last able to come home. And you have brought someone with you?" Breha asked, looking at the redhead.

"Yes, this is Obi-Wan, my new apprentice. I have high hopes for him." Vader nodded and glanced back at Obi-Wan. "If he wants he can have his own room. I'm heading up to mine now." He bowed once more to the couple and began up the grand staircase alone.

"He's just…leaving me here..?" Obi-Wan muttered, watching Vader mount the grand staircase.

"He must trust you," Bail said. "So, would you like your own room, or would you rather stay with him?"

"My own." He said firmly, "I don't think I could handle living in close proximity to that man."

"...Alright. Follow me please." Bail also began to climb the staircase, heading the same direction that Vader had gone. Vader's room was quite a ways down the hallway, around some turns as well. Bail led Obi-Wan around two turns and stopped in the first door to the right. "Here you are. Lord Vader is down a few more hallways, so you aren't close to his room."

Obi-Wan nodded, "Thank you…" He moved into the room, setting his bag down on the bed before looking around at the room much more fit for royalty than a pleasure dancer.

"You aren't really his apprentice, are you?" Breha said, watching him, though her tone was gentle.

Obi-Wan shook his head, "I don't believe I am. The Emperor himself referred to me as a 'pet', and afterwards when I confronted Vader on it, he told me that's what apprentices were called, but I know more than he thinks I do. I know what I am to him, and I get the feeling that his last 'pet' wasn't an apprentice."

Breha glanced at her husband before shaking her head, "Padmé Amidala…she wasn't even a Force user, so she couldn't be an apprentice. She was at his side just to look pretty and to…relieve his stress behind closed doors. The role didn't suit her at all."

"What happened to her?" Obi-Wan asked.

The couple stepped into the room and closed the door, "She was a believer in the return of the Jedi, and that in itself would have been enough to bring down the Sith's wrath…but then Lord Vader caught her in the act of slipping information to the Resistance…she—didn't survive that encounter." Bail sighed.

"We were shocked when we found out about her crimes, but…not surprised. Knowing her…it just seemed right to find that she was a traitor and a member of the Resistance."

"And I'm her replacement…"

"As long as you don't turn to the Resistance, you'll be fine. Do your job when required, and the rest of the time you'll live in luxury." Breha reassured.

"So, just look like his 'pretty thing', and have sex with him?"

The couple nodded.

"Basically."

"Figured as much. My father was a Sith, not high enough rank to have received a Sith name. I know how the Order works. I had an older half-brother that was sent to be trained as a Sith. He was strong in the Force and things came naturally to him. Father chose to send him to the Sith training temple to begin working his way up in rank and receive full training as a Sith. Pets aren't what they are called."

"You have a brother in the Order?" Breha asked.

Obi-Wan shook his head, "He never made it. The transport was attacked by Rebel scum. No one survived, not even my brother. It's why my father didn't send me to be trained once I reached the proper age. It's also why I don't blame Vader for what he did to his former 'pet'." Obi-Wan's eyes flashed yellow, but he didn't use the surge of power he felt in that moment, letting it fade away, his eyes turning back to blue.

He moved over to the window and looked out over the view of the mountains, "I also know I'm just here as a sex toy because of how he obtained me. He gave me no choice, but when I argued back he allowed me the illusion of choice. He'd use his power to make sure my home planet is taken care of in exchange for me agreeing to go. I took it, but I also know that had I refused, I would have ended up here all the same. I felt that his resolve was unmoving on the matter of me leaving with him. And maybe he will train me…but that's not why I'm here. I'm his property, not his apprentice."

"Just stay on his good side and you should be fine," Bail said. "I pray you won't have trouble with that."

"I'm afraid we already have had trouble with that. I'm fine with how he is in bed, though he needs to work on the after care part of things…" he shook his head, "But outside the bedroom his attitude and temper is too much."

"He is still young, and still learning from the emperor, but I think you have something special that can tame him. I can't put my finger on it, but I have a good feeling about you." Bail smiled.

"If I survive him, that is. I was choked out and slammed into the wall after asking what I am to address him as…Okay, I did fight back a little to the choking that lead to the wall, but it was completely uncalled for."

"He...let you know his birth name?"

Obi-Wan frowned, "He told me to call him that when he got a private session with me before deciding I was to belong to him…how did you know he told me that name?"

"He has very few that he tells his birth name to. Like I said, I had a good feeling about you, and it seems that he does trust you more than others in the past."

"He barely knows me. He didn't know me at all when he told me that name. I didn't think it was _that_ big of a deal."

"It is quite a big deal. Miss Amidala didn't ever know Vader's birth name. I suppose he saw some of himself in you and decided to trust you."

"Or maybe he's an idiot." Obi-Wan countered.

Bail's eyes widened. "Lower you voice please! We don't want to have another incident like Miss Amidala…."

"He isn't here, and I honestly would rather not hold my tongue on the off-chance that Sith ears are around. I called him an idiot; I didn't declare allegiance to the enemy of the Empire."

Bail swallowed. "If you say so… but I advise holding your tongue at least a little for your safety. After all, you did say you've already been thrown against the wall by him."

"Yes, but that won't stop me from calling him out as I see him. He chose to take me for his personal use, so he's getting all of me, including my mind and tongue."

"Of course." Bail bowed. "We will leave you be then. Dinner will be soon, so I hope you're hungry."

"Thank you—I don't think I caught your names?"

"Breha Organa, and this is my husband Bail. We're the caretakers of this property, and what is left of the royal family."

Bail nodded, then let his wife lead the way out. "We'll let you know when dinner is ready." The door closed once more behind the two, leaving Obi-Wan alone in silence.

Obi-Wan sighed and looked around the room again before opening his bag and placing his personal items where he felt they should go in his new home. Then he stepped out onto the balcony, leaning against the railing as he looked out at the scenery and taking in the cool, fresh air.

 

* * *

 

After about an hour or so, there was a knock on Obi-Wan's door, followed by the dark presence of Vader passing by.

Obi-Wan sighed, turning to look at the door, "Yes?"

"Food is ready," came Breha's voice. "Come whenever you're ready."

"Alright." Obi-Wan left his seat on the balcony and made his way out of his room, smiling at her, "Please show me the way, Milady." He offered her his arm.

Breha smiled and took his arm. "Such a gentleman…" She led him away from his room and to the great dining hall. Vader was already seated, striking up small talk with Bail as they waited.

Obi-Wan lead her to her seat, pulling it out for her before moving over to what he assumed was his own seat next to Vader, and sitting down next to him.

Vader looked at Obi-Wan and smiled. "Glad you could join us. I thought you might decline dinner tonight."

"I need to eat, same as anyone." Obi-Wan snipped lightly.

"I didn't say you were refusing to eat, just that you might have refused to eat with me around, seeing as you don't like me all that well right now."

"Gee, I wonder why." He said sarcastically.

"Now come on, sweetheart. At least try to enjoy your time here on Alderaan."

"Is this really the conversation you want to have over dinner?"

"No, I'd much rather talk about you, not me." Vader smirked, tapping a finger on the table.

"About me?"

"Yes, of course. You are my apprentice now, so what harm can come from learning just a little more about yourself while we eat?"

"What do you want to know that wasn't pulled from my mind by the Emperor?"

"What you like, don't like. Your hopes and dreams, whatever makes you, _you_." Vader shrugged as the first course if the meal was brought out.

Obi-Wan pursed his lips in thought before picking up his utensil to start eating. "I don't know how to answer that."

"Well... I guess you don't have to answer. Perhaps we can save the getting to know each other part until later."

The redhead nodded.

 

* * *

 

After dinner was over, Obi-Wan followed Vader back up to the floor both their private rooms were on, but rather than moving into his own room when he reached the door, he continued on, following Vader to his own room and pausing at the door.

"I do have something I wish to talk to you about that would not have been tasteful at the dinner table. May I come in, Lord Vader?"

Vader glanced at Obi-Wan and smiled. He unlocked his door and moved inside the dark room. "Of course. Just close the door behind you."

Obi-Wan nodded and stepped inside, closing the door behind him as requested—and as he had planned on doing, knowing the subject of their conversation was more private.

"I had planned on retiring for the night, so I hope you don't mind me getting out of some of these clothes." Vader began to strip some of his clothes off, keeping the basic tunic and pants on.

"Nothing I haven't seen before." He shrugged, moving over to a comfortable looking chair and sitting down.

"So what did you want to talk to me about? You didn't come asking for more sex did you?"

"No, I'm just here to talk." He crossed one leg over the other and leaned to the side. "And we need to have this talk before we have sex again."

"Then if you're gonna talk, start talking."

"You need to improve on aftercare, because as good you are in bed, you suck at the aftercare." He said bluntly.

"I'm sorry?" Vader turned to Obi-Wan and sat on the bed. "I do admit I didn't do very well our first time, but you helped with that."

"No, I tried to get you to provide some aftercare, but you left without doing so."

"Okay, fine. What kind of aftercare do you want me to provide then? I'll only do so much right now."

"No, you'll do it all or I won't be willing to do anything with you again. If you want me to willingly accept you, you'll listen to my conditions. I like things rough, and you are good, but we need a safe word that if I use it you will pause and make sure I'm okay to continue, and stop if I'm not. We didn't have one when this was just a one-time session, but for those I always just used the Force to push my partner away from me. Now that this is no longer a one-time thing, we need to do this right. Then after we have finished you need to take care of me. Soothe my pains, hold me, get me a water…just make sure I'm okay afterwards. Show me your gentle side. Be gentle with me afterwards and I'll behave in public."

Vader narrowed his eyes. "Okay. I'll do it all. Do you have a safe word already?"

"No, we need to agree on one together. One I'll remember, and one that will guarantee you'll stop if I feel the need to use it."

"Well... I hate sand. There's a suggestion for you." Vader removed his shirt and tossed it onto his other discarded clothes.

"Sand?" Obi-Wan's lips twitched in amusement, "Why do you hate it?"

Vader sighed. "It's course, rough, irritating. It gets everywhere. It'd for sure make me stop in the middle of sex."

"Then we'll use that as our safe word." Obi-Wan nodded, standing up and moving over to Vader, catching him by surprise with a heated kiss, the redhead pressing close until he finally pulled back, "Thank you for listening to my needs with this, Anakin. I'll return to my own room now." He said, moving to the door and opening it. "Good evening, Master."

Vader blinked, in slight shock as he watched Obi-Wan leave his room. It took him until Obi-Wan was almost at the end of the first hallway for him to scramble off the bed and run into the hall, slamming into the wall on the opposite side of his door. "Hey wait!"

"Was there something else you wished to talk about, sir?" Obi-Wan asked, pausing to look back.

"Uh..." The Sith blinked a couple times. "I don't remember."

Obi-Wan nodded, "Good Evening." He said again before disappearing around the corner.

Sighing, Vader ran his hands through his hair and returned to his room, closing and locking the door behind him.

 

* * *

 

Obi-Wan stretched, shifting his body as he slowly woke up tucked in between silk sheets on the most comfortable bed he'd ever slept on. It was so comfortable and warm, he hadn't wanted to get up when morning light shown upon his windows, staying in bed for a few more hours, but he was starting to get restless. With a sigh, he sat up, dressed in the shirt Vader had let him borrow, having removed everything else.

As he sat up, a knock sounded at the door, and he yawned, "Come in?"

It was Vader, holding a few bundles under his arms. He smiled at the redhead's hair. "Good morning. Looks like you slept well."

"The bed is very comfortable, yes." Obi-Wan yawned again, slipping out from under the blankets and standing up, his hair in tangles down his back.

"I brought you some new outfits, ones that will fit you better." Vader approached the bed and set the bundles down o the corner. "There are a few more on the way, but for now you have two to choose from."

"Thank you." Obi-Wan picked up one of the bundles at random before heading to the refresher attached to his room, "I'll be right out after I freshen up and get dressed."

He quickly got ready for the day, pulling his brushed hair back out of his face before opening the bundle to slip into the soft grey outfit that lay inside, the color almost shimmering in the light, but it covered more of his body than he was used to with his old wardrobe, and it'd provide more warmth in the brisk mountainous air of the planet.

Once he had finished, he stepped out of the refresher and approached Vader again.

Vader smiled. "Looks good on you, as I had hoped. I have one more thing for you." The Sith pulled out a box that was adorned with what looked almost like kyber crystals. He offered the box to Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow as he accepted the box, "Did I forget that it was my life day?"

"I would doubt you'd forget a day such as that. No, in that box is what binds you to me. A collar, made of bantha leather and sporting a kyber crystal as the centerpiece."

Obi-Wan frowned, opening the box. As promised, he found a black collar with a golden inlay. At it's center a blue kyber crystal that started glowing when he touched the leather to pick it up.

Vader furrowed his eyebrows, looking more worried than angry. "Do you not like it?"

"Pet." Obi-Wan muttered, looking up at him "As I suspected." Regardless, he moved over to a mirror and flipped his ponytail over his shoulder before slipping the collar around his neck and fastening it in place.

"No, not a pet. You'll only wear the collar in the bedroom with me." Vader approached Obi-Wan from behind and put his hands on the smaller man's shoulders. "A perfect fit though…"

"A kyber crystal isnt a small gift. I can't imagine this being only for private."

"For now, it's only for private, because I knew you were going to accuse me of having you as a pet again. You are not my pet, you are my apprentice."

"I know I'm not."

Vader ignored Obi-Wan's comment, choosing to remove the collar instead. "I believe breakfast is ready," he said as he put the collar back in the box and put it on the dresser. "Whenever you're ready, we'll go down together."

"I'm ready." Obi-Wan sighed, glancing at the box. Part of him wondering why Vader wasn't making him wear it all the time in order to show off his claim. After all, he knew how possessive Sith could be.

The Sith smiled and turned to leave the room. When his face wasn't visible to Obi-Wan anymore, he scowled. Perhaps the collar wasn't a good idea after all, but it was too late to back down from it. The collar had been presented to Obi-Wan, and now it wasn't something that could just simply be forgotten.

Obi-Wan fell into step behind Vader at a respectable distance, just like any good 'pet' would do.

* * *

To be continued…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait, I've been in kind of a funk lately that was not helping with my motivation to edit and post chapters. IDK if things will return to regular updates yet or not, but I did manage to edit this chapter. Hope you enjoy!  
> -TiBun


	4. Chapter 4

"You sent for me?" Obi-Wan asked, stepping out into the courtyard where Vader was waiting for him.

"I did. I think it's time to begin your training." Vader tapped the end of the training saber he had in his hand on the ground.

"You're really going to train me?"

"Of course, but you're learning with a training saber to start out with. You don't know how to use a real lightsaber correctly."

"I'm just…surprised. I didn't think you'd actually train me."

"Well of course I would." He tossed the training saber at the smaller man.

Obi-Wan reached forward, catching it and swinging it around before stepping forward.

Vader unclipped his cloak from his shoulders and tossed it to the side. "Now give me you defensive stance."

Obi-Wan tried to get into the stance he'd often see his older brother and father get into when his father tried training Xanatos before he was sent off to officially join the Sith.

"Hmm a bit weak... You're opening yourself more instead of closing yourself off from the enemy. The less open you are, the better chance you have of defending yourself."

"I'm only doing what I remember my father showing Xanatos to do. I was three."

"No wonder it's so open…" Vader shook his head. "Alright, stand up straight, look directly at me. Don't think of yourself as a dancer anymore. Think of yourself as a soldier. Loyal, ready for battle, awaiting orders."

Obi-Wan smirked, "Sounds similar to a private session."

Vader looked unamused. "Stand at attention," he commanded.

"How about you tell me or show me what to do instead of assuming I know how? My father didn't teach me much at all after what happened to my brother."

"I'm literally only telling you to stand at attention so I can show you what to do. Do you only follow commands that relate to dancing or sucking someone off?"

Obi-Wan scowled, "I was trying to tell you that I really don't know what 'standing at attention' means. Is it just standing with my attention on you or is there a stance I have to be in? Because if it was the former then I was already standing at attention!"

Vader sighed and stepped up to Obi-Wan. He grabbed the redhead's arms and placed them down at his side, then pushed his legs together. "Chest out, head high," the Sith instructed as he guided, gentle hands finally resting on Obi-Wan's face before falling away slowly.

"Thank you." Obi-Wan said, staying in that position.

"Very good. Now, when taking a defensive position, you need to make sure you guard your body. Turn your upper body so that your heart is guarded by your arm and your blade." Vader turned Obi-Wan's body in the position he wanted.

Obi-Wan stayed silent, listening closely and trying to memorize the stances he was guided into.

"Now, feet like this…" Once more Obi-Wan's limbs were moved into the correct position.

"When did you learn all this?" Obi-Wan asked after a while of working on a number of stances, trying to get them right the first time, every time.

"As a teen, I had nothing better to do but learn how to defend myself. The emperor had me learn them." Vader sighed heavily.

"Did you always want to be Sith?"

"No," was all the Sith replied.

"What was your life like before?" Obi-Wan pressed, curiously.

"Lonely. Cold. Spent many years taking care of my mother before she passed. After that… I was alone for so many years before I was found by the Emperor."

"I see…" Obi-Wan didn't know what to say after that. He wanted to learn more about the Sith, but maybe they weren't ready for such topics yet.

"You barely got by with asking that question. Don't bring up the topic again…" Vader looked more sad than disappointed. He turned away with his hands clasped behind his back. "Go over the positions again."

"Sorry—yes, sir…" Obi-Wan turned and started going through the stances and positions again without further distractions.

The positions were gone over many times, most of the time Vader looking off in the distance and not paying much attention to Obi-Wan. Finally, Vader did turn to him with a sigh. "Okay, that's enough for now."

"Alright." Obi-Wan straightened up and moved closer, holding out the training saber to give it back to the Sith.

Vader took it, moving to pick up his cloak and attach them both to his back. "You did well. Next lesson will be tomorrow, so you can rest easy for the rest of the day. Go wherever you want, just don't leave the planet."

Obi-Wan blinked, "I can leave the castle?"

Vader nodded. "I'm not in the mood to keep an eye on you today. Enjoy you freedom."

"…I'm not sure how I should take that." Obi-Wan deadpanned, turning to head back inside to get cleaned up.

"Just don't leave the planet and be home for dinner," Vader called after him, looking a little down as the redhead left him.

"Yes, Master." Obi-Wan rolled his eyes.

 

* * *

 

Obi-Wan was quick to shower and dress himself for going out, even applying makeup as he often did for dancing, and pulling his hair up into a ponytail, fastening it with a hair pick Vader had given him along with his outfits and some jewelry.

Ready to find a good time, he left his room and moved towards the front gates, passing Vader as he did so, and not missing the look the Sith gave him as he hurried on by.

Alderaan wasn't a lively place like Coruscant or Nar Shaddaa, but the small city around the castle had its fair share of cantinas. Patrons would come in for a good time and a drink, watching live feeds of dancers off planet. People in a drunken haze would try to reach out for the holographic dancers, only to be humiliated by falling forward and being laughed at by other drunks.

Obi-Wan smirked as he stepped over a fallen patron who had done just that in his path to the bar. He leaned against it as he waved over one of the bar tenders to order a martini.

The bartender, a human male with long, light purple hair tied back in a tale, moved over to Obi-Wan. "You must be new. Haven't seen you around here," the bartender said as he got to work on the martini.

"Just moved here from Nar Shadda." Obi-Wan shrugged, "Thought a planet with fresh air would be good."

"Well you've come to the right planet then. We've got plenty of fresh air here on Alderaan."

Obi-Wan chuckled, "But far fewer clubs and cantinas."

"I'd imagine so. It's quiet here under the watch of Lord Vader." The bartender smiled and handed Obi-Wan his martini.

"He likes things quiet?" Obi-Wan asked, raising his brow.

"When he's here, yes. He does like cantinas though, so he's a regular at many across the planet."

"Interesting…and what does Lord Vader usually have to drink?"

"Something simple, like shots. Nothing too fancy for him." The bartender shrugged.

"He ever get drunk? I imagine that'd be interesting to witness."

"Not that I've ever seen. He holds his liquor well."

"Ah…shame." He laughed, "Or maybe it's for the best. I hear that Sith can be quite violent." He glanced over the room, taking a sip of his drink.

"They can be, yes, but I've not seen his bad side yet, or rather his drunken side, so I've never had to worry about it before."

Obi-Wan hummed, the martini glass resting against his lower lip. "He ever pick up anyone for a good time?"

"A few times when he didn't have a personal pretty thing at that moment. But when he does, he hardly shows up around here."

"Well, at least the man seems faithful."

"He is. It's just that his partners haven't been…" The bartender sighed, putting down the glass he was drying.

"Have been?" Obi-Wan asked, turning back to the bar tender.

"Haven't. And they all end up dead because of it."

"What? Satisfying enough?"

"Dead because they weren't loyal like he was. All the ones he's had in the past have all wished him dead, and in the end, it was them who ended up dead."

"Oh, I see…they cheated on him." Obi-Wan said, sipping his drink again.

"I guess you could put it that way, yes."

"Hmm…" Obi-Wan fell silent a while, thinking on what he'd learned about his new companion before changing the subject, "So what's with the live streams of dancers? Don't have any local to entertain your fine patrons?"

The bartender shrugged. "We have some. They just don't show up, just in case Vader shows his face around here looking for a new pet."

"I doubt they have much to worry about for the time being." Obi-Wan shrugged, then he cocked an eyebrow and looked over at a twi'lek woman who had been staring at him for some time. "Can I help you?"

She smiled. "I've seen you before... You're a dancer from off-world."

"I was, yes. Obi-Wan Kenobi at your service." He smiled, giving a little bow and a flirtatious smile.

"Always liked your performances," she said in a seductive tone. "What's a dancer like you doing here on Alderaan?"

"Getting some fresh air." He winked.

Chuckling she slid closer to him. "What's a girl gotta do to get somewhere quiet with a man such as yourself?"

"Sorry, I don't do private sessions, however, if someone were to cover my tab for the evening, I may be inclined to give a live performance." He hinted.

"I know a few people who'd like to see that." The lady took out some credits and shoved them over to the bartender. "Here, to start off with. Whatever else there is, I'll cover it."

The bartender nodded and took the credits.

"Thank you, Darling." Humming, he looked around for a stage to use, finding nothing, nor a pole he could use, he shrugged, "Mind if I get up onto the bar for a dance? Or a table?" he asked the bartender.

"Wherever you want," the bartender said, counting the credits.

"Thank you." Obi-Wan finished off his first drink, then removed his cloak, folding it neatly and setting it on the corner of the bar. Then he removed his boots, setting them aside and hoisting himself up onto the bartop. "Play something sexy." He shouted over at the band that was playing who gave him a questioning look before complying.

It wasn't much longer before Obi-Wan fell into the beat of the song and began to move his body, quickly entrancing everyone in the cantina.

Several patrons abandoned the holos to watch Obi-Wan. Many were whistling and cat calling, reaching out to maybe just touch this live dancer.

Ever aware of those around him (as he had to learn to be quickly as a dancer) Obi-Wan kicked hands away smoothly when they reached for him.

The bartender looked up at Obi-Wan and smiled, shaking his head. "What a tease..."

"A dance is not consent to touch." Obi-Wan said in a seductive tone, "Back on Nar Shadda the penalty for touching without permission was a broken hand or arm. Figured I'd just stick to the warning kicks as I'm not yet familiar with Alderaan customs." He twisted, his hips moving in a very suggestive manner.

"You fascinate me. Why are you even here? Isn't Nar Shaada the better place to be to make money?" The bartender bit his lip in thought.

"It's also a hive for bounty hunters and other people making good money in very questionable ways to colonate. But that's where the jobs are for dancers. None actually want to be there. I got my chance to leave and I took it."

"Oh? Not many dancers actually get the chance to leave. Were you just lucky?"

"I'm still trying to find out if it was luck or misfortune—could you get another drink ready for me? Same thing as before." He twisted down onto his knees, and smiled at a human male with graying black hair, plucking a starberry from his nearly empty drink and slipping it into his mouth, stem included. His tongue worked quickly and carefully, and then he pulled it from his mouth, the stem tied in a knot, and the small berry unharmed He then plucked the berry from the stem with his teeth and placed the tied stem back in the man's glass before moving back up into his dance.

The human groaned in what was clearly arousal, reaching up for more.

The bartender chuckled, busting himself with making a new drink for Obi-Wan. "If you were able to make it here to Alderaan from Nar Shaada, then I'd consider that luck."

"Would you?" Obi-Wan twisted into a finishing pose as the song came to and end, and he sat down on the bar, taking the drink and sipping it, "Even if the Sith was involved?" He then glanced over at the Twi'lek girl and smiled, "Worth you covering my tab this evening, my dear?"

The Twi'lek just smiled and rolled her eyes.

"Yeah I probably would," the bartender said. "I'm more of a nature guy, and big cities just aren't exciting to me."

"I had no idea I was coming to Alderaan until we were already in space." Obi-Wan shrugged.

"We? Who did you come here with if not on your own?"

Obi-Wan checked the time on the communicator Vader had given him and sighed. It was almost time for supper—and with it, his curfew. He finished off the drink and pulled his boots and cloak back on before hopping off the bar and sliding the glass back to the bar tender. "I'm Lord Vader's new pet." He said simply and in a low tone, "And I'm afraid my free time is over."

Blinking, the bartender picked up the glass. "Oh... I'm sorry. Best of luck to you my friend."

"Hopefully you'll see me again." Obi-Wan said, walking away with his hand in the air to signal a goodbye. Though after his dance, he found it harder to maneuver his way out of the cantina than it had been to get in.

 

* * *

 

Vader was waiting patiently, looking for Obi-Wan coming back to the castle. He felt little emotion while looking, only a slight curiosity of what his apprentice had done after training.

Below, Obi-Wan finally appeared, approaching the main gate and being stopped by the guards.

The Sith smiled and crossed his arms over his chest. "At last he arrives," he said to himself, then called out to the guards. "Let him in."

"See? Told you." Obi-Wan smirked, finally slipping past the guards and moving towards where he saw Vader standing on the steps to the grand doors of the castle. He stopped a few steps away, "Master."

"Welcome back," Vader said charmingly. "I heard you found the nearest cantina. Enjoy yourself?"

"I did. Had a few drinks, spoke with the bartender to get an idea of how Alderaan's club scenes work. Had some fun."

"Good, I had hoped you'd find something to make you feel a little better." Vader turned and headed to the grand doors. "Come, I hope you're hungry. There is a fantastic meal set out for us tonight."

"Will we be dining with the Organas this evening?"

"Yes. Will that be a bother to you?"

"No, it's nice. I enjoy their company." Obi-Wan admitted.

"I do too. I wish the best on them every day. They're just too good for this galaxy. You won't find people quite like them."

"They both just want what's best for their people—I can respect that—I can relate."

Vader nodded. "I would hate to lose them… The same goes to you as well."

Obi-Wan said nothing to that, keeping his thoughts to himself. He didn't want to be expendable, but to voice that to the man who had his life in his hands wasn't something he felt would be wise. Oh, he pushed and tested his limits often, yes, but he had learned that he wasn't just Vader's second pet. The man had more than just Padmé Amidala, and they all had met their end by Vader's hand.

 Vader sighed as they approached the grand dining hall. "Just…Please try to see that what I'm doing is for the greater good. It's not to harm you at all."

"Hard to believe when I find myself being cut off from air for speaking boldly what you dislike hearing."

"You'll have to learn to forgive me sometimes. I am still a Sith, so I often act like one."

"Well maybe," Obi-Wan stopped and reached out to stop Vader's step as well as he looked up into the golden eyes of the handsome man, "you should learn to control it around me. You chose me. You wanted me to give up my life as a dancer to be your personal 'pretty thing'. And you got me— _all_ of me. That includes my mind and tongue. I'm not a slave, and I will not hold my tongue like one."

Vader blinked, then he nodded. "Okay. I'll learn to control myself for you."

Obi-Wan raised his brow in surprise, "I appreciate it, Lord Vader."

"You're very different from the apprentices I tried to take up in the past. I figure I can use a little effort to make you feel welcome in my presence." Vader smiled down at Obi-Wan. "Other than the times you're not bent over the bed for me, of course."

"Bed is one thing. I enjoy pain for pleasure. Pain and fearing for my life, I do not." Obi-Wan stated.

"Well, I'll try not to put you in that state again, but I'm not promising anything."

"I'd expect nothing less, My Lord."

"Good. Now, let's eat, shall we?" He gestured to the table set up for the meal.

Obi-Wan nodded and moved to the seat that had become his, sitting down and smiling at Bail and Breha with a nod.

* * *

To be continued…


	5. Chapter 5

When dinner was finished and all conversation was to be had between the four, Vader stood up and moved over to Obi-Wan. He tapped the table right beside the redhead and made a motion with his finger signaling Obi-Wan to follow. He didn't say a single word as he headed off to the staircase to retire to his room.

Obi-Wan sighed, "Excuse me, Lord Bail, Lady Breha, but it seems my attentions are needed elsewhere." He said before standing and turning to follow Vader out of the dining hall.

A small smile graced Vader's lips as he glanced at his apprentice following him up the stairs and to his room, but the smile was gone by the time they were at the locked door of the Sith Lord's chamber. Vader unlocked the door and pushed it open, looking at Obi-Wan and gesturing for him to go in first.

Obi-Wan nodded and stepped inside, slipping out of the way so that Vader could follow.

The door was closed and locked once Vader was inside, and the Sith turned to Obi-Wan once more. "I want to talk about what we do in private again. Or perhaps we can just skip all the talking and jump right into it, considering you put on a little show today at the cantina."

Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow, "You had me watched? Did you not trust me to obey your set rules?"

"I didn't have you watched. When you left, a friend called me on my holo and told me what happened."

"I behaved, and allowed no one to touch me. They just got some live entertainment for once."

"Don't misunderstand me. I'm actually glad to hear you were comfortable enough here to perform a little." Vader smirked. "I wanted to ask you if you wanted to perform again for me."

"You want….me to dance for you?" he asked, surprised.

"Like you did for me on Nar Shaada. I'm willing to share, but only if you remember that you have to please me too."

"I never gave you a private dance on Nar Shaada." Obi-Wan pointed out.

"Well, maybe not, but you did give me a private session, and you did a damn good job at it too. I want another session like that."

"Very well." Obi-Wan reached up and pulled the hair pick out of his hair, letting it fall free around his shoulders and down his back, then he stepped forward and lightly scraped the pointed ends along the Sith's neck and to his chin, leading him over to the bed. "What is your command?"

Vader smiled at the redhead. "Undress me first…"

"As you wish." Obi-Wan said, beginning the task of removing each layer one by one, dropping them to the floor.

The Sith ran his hand though the silky long hair of the smaller man, smiling to himself as he was once again getting his way with Obi-Wan. "You're so obedient like this…"

"When I feel like it." Obi-Wan shrugged, finally tugging Vader's slacks down his legs.

"Come up here," Vader said, grabbing Obi-Wan's hands and pulling him up and closer. He closed the distance between them, connecting their lips gently, hand on the back of Obi-Wan's head to keep him close.

The gentle kiss surprised Obi-Wan, and he didn't know how to respond to it. No one had ever given him a tender touch in such a way before. Always demanding, always overwhelming…always determined to claim him as their own.

Vader pulled back, frowning slightly. "Did you not like that?"

"I don't know…it's….new."

"Being kissed is new to you?"

"Gently, being a key word."

"So you're saying that every sexual experience you've had never included something gentle? Even just a kiss?"

"People want to own and dominate dancers. They don't seek us out for romance, they seek us out for sex and the opportunity to feel powerful."

"Well yeah, but that doesn't mean that someone can't take a moment to pause and simply be gentle."

"As if they even think to do so."

"Maybe it's because they only had one night with you, and they didn't give themselves enough time to get to know who you really are."

"Return customers tend to get more demanding." Obi-Wan shook his head. "Some dancers have even died from being choked out by returned customers, and they only get fined, no other punishment, so they keep coming back. And they wonder why I so rarely gave private sessions."

Vader hummed lightly. "Well... I apologize. We can continue and forget about the kiss."

Obi-Wan flushed, "It wasn't unpleasant, I just…didn't know how to react to such a thing…"

"I see. So what if I were to kiss you again?" Vader didn't wait for an answer. He kissed Obi-Wan again, still gentle but with a hint of need.

This time Obi-Wan responded, pressing up into the kiss by rolling up onto his toes and holding onto Vader's shoulders.

Vader groaned a little into the kiss, slowly growing more and more needy until Obi-Wan was right againt the bed. He shoved the smaller man down after pulling away and looked down at him with molten gold eyes, chest heaving to catch more air.

"Anakin…" Obi-Wan said seductively, reaching up towards the man above him.

"Obi-Wan," Vader breathed out, almost painfully aware of his twitching member in his undergarments.

Obi-Wan moaned, kicking off his boots and then moving to press his bare foot against the bulge in Vader's underpants, rubbing against it.

The Sith groaned deep, holding himself back from tearing off Obi-Wan's clothes and going in dry again. No, he had to take better care of the dancer this time. Completely dominate him, but make him feel good as well. After all, he was just like Vader, gaining pleasure from pain.

The redhead pushed himself up onto his elbows and smirked, looking up at Vader through copper lashes as he pressed his foot even more firmly into the bulge he was rubbing.

"Oh kark," Vader whispered. He looked down upon the dancer, the Force humming darkly as he focused on applying a little pressure on Obi-Wan's neck. It was a display of dominance for sure, reminding the redhead where he belonged.

Obi-Wan's lips parted in a small gasp, the rubbing he was doing faltering slightly at the sensation.

"Foot down," Vader commanded. "Spread your legs for me, sweetheart…"

Obi-Wan obeyed, lowering his foot and spreading his legs. His tightly fitted slacks stretching and pressing around his groin and rear.

"Good boy…" Vader stepped closer, running a hand over Obi-Wan's groin.

"Mmm…" Obi-Wan closed his hand, his own member growing hard and straining under the taunt fabric of his slacks under Vader's hand.

"Do you want me to take your clothes off for you?" Vader asked in a low tone.

"Please." Came the whimpered reply.

As slowly as he could, Vader reached forward and shoved a hand up Obi-Wan's shirt, feeling the muscles the dancer had built up over the years. He left the shirt bunched up at Obi-Wan's chest and instead moved down to the trousers, unfastening them and the belt and tugging them down until they were at Obi-Wan's feet. Obi-Wan complied, moving his body and shifting his weight in order to make removing the clothing easier for the Sith.

Soon both were down to just their undergarments, lustful stares being exchanged as Vader moved to pin Obi-Wan to the bed. "How submissive do you feel?"

Obi-Wan tilted his head, "My dear Sith Lord…" he reached up to caress Vader's cheek, "I enjoy the submissive role and can be as submissive as you wish. If you want total submission, I can do that, if you want me to fight you a little then that can be arranged, as well. Just remember our rule on the safe word."

"Of course. Now stay here." Vader tapped Obi-Wan's nose as he got off of the bed. He moved off to the private refresher he had in the room, returning with a bottle that was more embellished than it really needed to be. He set the bottle on the night stand next to the bed and returned to giving Obi-Wan his attention. "You won't bleed this time," he said with a smirk.

"I appreciate it, My Lord. Now, how do you want me?"

"As you are right now. I want to make your world come crashing down on you." Vader crawled onto the end of the bed, and on hands and knees, moved up Obi-Wan's body slowly until his head was even with Obi-Wan's hips. His hands tugged down the last bit of the dancer's clothes, leaving Obi-Wan fully exposed for the Sith Lord.

Obi-Wan relaxed upon the bed, watching the Sith with his teeth lightly biting his lower lip as he moved over him.

Vader's next move was lightly nipping at Obi-Wan's hip. It was the type of affection probably expected from a married couple, or at least a couple that had a more romantic relationship than the one that Vader and Obi-Wan had.

Obi-Wan's body twitched, "You're gentle this time."

"Is there something wrong with me being more gentle? We're not fucking in a cantina this time. It wouldn't kill us to be more sophisticated."

"I'm just surprised—again."

"Looks like I'm full or surprises for you today." Vader chuckled and moved his head over just enough to take Obi-Wan's member into his mouth.

Obi-Wan gasped out, the sound transforming into a long moan as he shifted his body as Vader's lips slid down along his shaft and his tongue followed, wetting it.

It didn't take long for Vader to start bobbing his head while humming lightly. His movements were a little rigid, giving away that either it had been a while since he last had a male partner, or Obi-Wan was his first. Either way, it was clear he wasn't an expert at blowjobs, but they were good nonetheless.

"Ohh…" Obi-Wan had received blowjobs before, but they were rare for him to receive, but common for him to give. He didn't know how many times he'd had to wash the sticky substance from more than a few different species from his hair. But every time he was treated to a blow job had stood out to him, and this was no exception. He moaned, hips twitching, wanting to thrust into Vader's mouth. Vader may have been new to giving one, but Obi-Wan so rarely received them than it felt just as good as someone who was used to giving them.

As if sensing Obi-Wan wanting to thrust, Vader held him down by the hips and bobbed his head faster.

"Force!" Obi-Wan moaned out, his legs shifting on either side of Vader; one stretching out and the other raising up so his knee was in the air.

Vader gave a few more bobs of his head before coming off completely and licking his lips. He smirked and looked at Obi-Wan. "Enough of that. I'm done being a nicer than usual."

Obi-Wan let out a whimper, he'd been getting close…

Vader was quick to take off his underpants and grab the bottle he had placed on the nightstand, pouring the cool liquid in his hand. The bottle was sealed and tossed carelessly onto the floor. "Turn over," he commanded his dancer as he used the lubricant on himself.

Obi-Wan did so, rolling over, all too aware of how his hardened member pressed into his gut under his weight. To prevent it, he lifted his rear into the air and reached back to spread his cheeks.

"Good, good… Oh! Almost forgot something." Vade moved away from the bed and back to the nightstand, pulling out an all too familiar box. With his dry hand, he took out the collar that was inside and went to fasten it onto Obi-Wan's neck. "There, sweetheart, now you can look pretty for me."

"Wasn't this in my room on my vanity when I left for the cantina?" Obi-Wan asked.

"I got it out of your room after you left. I had a feeling you might try to destroy it, so I grabbed it while you were gone. Doesn't matter right now though." Vader gave his member a few strokes before crawling back onto the bed.

"Why would I destroy it?"

"I don't know, maybe you still don't like me and hate the idea of a collar because it makes you feel like a pet."

"I don't hate it, I just want you to be truthful abut it. Even if you are training me in saber combat and the Force, doesn't mean I'm not your pet—your 'pretty thing'. You tell me I'm not a pet but then you present me with a collar."

Vader sighed and sat back on his knees. "Face me."

Obi-Wan sat up and turned around, kneeling on the bed before Vader and looking up at him.

"Look, I know that you heard me call you a pet when I was talking to the Emperor. But you are not a pet to me. You are so much more. I told you that collar would only be for occasions like this, and I've kept true to that. I've kept true to that because you're not a pet. You're a person, Obi-Wan. Pets have their collars on all the time. You don't."

"Was your last pet a pet? The one before her? And he one before them? If they were pets then so am I."

"They weren't pets. You are not a pet. They opposed me, believed in the return of the Jedi though they knew deep in their hearts that it wasn't going to come true. They couldn't understand my motives. All I want is someone to understand what I'm doing, and each time I chose someone, they proved to be ignorant and blind to the possibilities." Vader shook his head and shifted to hang his legs off the edge of the bed. He sighed again and held his head in his hands. "He warned me… I haven't been able to help it though. He made me this way…"

"Who?"

"The Emperor. He told me I wouldn't be able to keep and apprentice because of who I am. I'm destined to lose and gain apprentices constantly."

"The last girl—she wasn't Force sensitive. I've learned that much."

"Okay, maybe she was more of a pet, but I did teach her some combat skills to help her. And then she turned on me and I ⸺" Vader shut his mouth quickly, eyes wide, almost in fear of what he had done.

"You killed her." Obi-Wan shrugged, "I know. She betrayed you by working for Rebel scum. Frankly, I would have done the same."

"She was a nice girl. I thought maybe she would be the one to balance me and stay with me. But then she went and became a rebel. I had no control when I confronted her about it."

"Well, I don't know about balancing you or any of that—but you can bet anything that I'll never turn rebel on you. Those nerf herders killed my brother."

Vader turned to look at Obi-Wan once more. "They did? I'm sorry…My mother died because of the rebels as well. They were so single-minded. Kill the mother of Darth Vader, because that's a smart move."

"Oh—I thought—you said she had been sick so…"

"Well she was sick, but it was because of the rebels. They poisoned her early in life, and then when they found out that I was her son, they did all they could to get rid of her."

Obi-Wan moved forward and hugged the Sith. "They attacked a passenger ship…the one my brother was on. They were going to make an extra stop to drop him off at one of the Sith Temples to begin his training….they never made it. The whole ship was lost."

"Must have been hard to hear the news." Vader took a deep breath and released it slowly. "I'm sorry, if you don't want to be with me anymore, you can leave. I won't stop you. I'll probably just lose you in the end anyway."

"No—we have a deal. I stay with you and you make sure Stewjon is taken care of."

"Really? You'd honestly stay with me just because we had a deal?" Vader chuckled. "Even I wouldn't stay with me. I'd leave on the next shuttle and get the hell out of here."

"Where would I go? Back to the Hutts to dance for their gain?" he shook his head.

"I don't know, anywhere but here I guess." Vader shrugged. "But I guess if you really want to stay with me…you're more than welcome to."

"It's nice…to know I still have a choice."

"I'm not going to force you. Do as you please. You're a human, not a pet, and you should have the free will to do whatever."

"Well then, I'd take that as I have a right to also demand your attention." He raised himself up on his knees to kiss Vader, "You got me so close then stopped. I'd rather not return to my room unfucked and having to use my own hand."

Vader smiled. He pushed Obi-Wan down on the bed and kissed him aggressively. "Consider yourself fucked then."

"I can't wait, My Lord." Obi-Wan moaned, parting his legs again to that Vader could start to prepare him.

"Of course. Who am I to keep someone waiting for my attention?" Vader got between Obi-Wan's legs and teased the smaller man's entrance with the tip of his member.

The redhead propped himself up, pressing kisses along Vader's neck and shoulders.

Vader stroked  himself more, realizing he needed more lubricant and called the bottle to his hand via the Force. Some of the liquid was poured onto Obi-Wan, and some was poured onto Vader. The Sith used the amount he had poured to coat his fingers and rub against the eager entrance. One finger pushed in slowly, carefully.

Obi-Wan openly rewarded the Sith with a moan, his eyes closing as he trusted him to prepare him properly.

Once one finger was properly worked in, a second was added, and then a third, all to loosen Obi-Wan up and prepare him for taking in Vader's member.

Obi-Wan let out a long breath, "I think I'm ready for whatever you have to give." He said, opening his eyes.

"Good." Vader removed his fingers and caressed Obi-Wan's thigh gently. "Then turn over for me again."

Obi-Wan did so, resuming the same position he had been in before they had taken pause to talk.

Vader hummed happily. "Such a wonderful sight..." He lined himself up with Obi-Wan's entrance, and with a chuckle he trusted inside, not giving much care to how fast he went in.

The redhead gasped, his hands falling and gripping the blanket under him, bracing himself for what he knew was to come. His excitement leaking into the Force unhindered.

"How hard should I go?" Vader asked in a rough voice.

"Hard." Obi-Wan whispered back.

Vader grabbed a handful of Obi-Wan's hair and tugged back as he started up a brutal pace.

For anyone else, it would have ruined the experience, but for Obi-Wan, it only heightened it. He began to cry out his pain and pleasure, his neck straining with how his hair was pulled, acting like a leash to keep him from running away.

"Oh, scream loud for me, sweetheart. Let me hear you..." Vader thrust deeper but slowed down his pace.

Obi-Wan cried out louder with each thrust, peeking back at him out the corner of his eye, "Please!"

"Please what? You want me to go faster? Make you know where your place is?"

"Yes! Please! Please, Master!" he begged.

Vader paused only briefly to adjust his grip, grabbing Obi-Wan's hips tight. Then he started up again, fast and hard, and so very deep.

Finally, Obi-Wan's cries turned into screams as he was overwhelmed with the sensation of being thrust into so hard and fast, his hair falling around his face and swaying with the movement.

Vader kept up the face quite well, eventually groaning low and draping his body over Obi-Wan's.

Obi-Wan's legs trembled, threatening to give out, his member twitching under him with need. "Please! Please touch me!" he pleaded.

The Sith obliged, reaching down and grabbing Obi-Wan's hard member. However he didn't move his hand. "Work for it," he groaned out.

Obi-Wan whimpered, stiffly moving to thrust into Vader's hand, all while Vader thrust into him. "Ahh- _ah_!"

"Good boy," Vader praised. "You're so close, sweetheart." He began to barely move his hand, all the while still thrusting steadily into the dancer.

It wasn't long before Obi-Wan breached his limit, his climax spilling over Vader's hand and dripping onto the blanket as he cried out again.

With Obi-Wan climaxing, Vader let go and straightened up, giving it all he had, a vicious pace that brought himself over the edge as well with a groan. He rode out his orgasm until he fell forward, being draped over Obi-Wan once more, barely holding himself up by his arms.

Obi-Wan collapsed completely, breathing hard as he slowly came down from his pleasure-induced high.

Vader grunted as he removed himself from his dancer, then he fell beside Obi-Wan and curled up around him.

The dancer in turn snuggled back against Vader, his eyelids heavy, and a satisfied smile on his lips as he simply—enjoyed being held.

"Better than last time I hope," Vader said quietly.

"Mm, I enjoyed last time, too, you know, but this…being held like this…is nice."

"It is nice to be held every once in a while..." The Sith smiled and nuzzled into Obi-Wan's hair. "Really nice..."

"I could get used to it…very quickly." He hinted.

"I think I could too."

Obi-Wan gave him a genuine smile before turning over to face Vader, resting his cheek on the man's chest.

Vader took a deep breath and closed his eyes, holding Obi-Wan closer as he felt himself drift off to sleep.

* * *

To be continued…


	6. Chapter 6

Obi-Wan hummed, shifting as he slowly grew aware of the day, the bed, and the warmth pressing against him, arms holding him. It was nice, and he wanted to linger there longer. He kept his eyes closed, denying himself the fact that it was morning and his mind was already too awake to fall back to sleep. He convinced himself that if he kept his eyes closed that he could try.

However, it wasn't to last as the door chimed before opening and a protocol droid with shinning gold plating, except one leg which was silver, came hobbling in with a breakfast tray.

"Oh master Vader, it is past your usual time to be in bed. This is most unorthodox, if I may be so bold as to point out!"

Vader, with his back turned to the droid and Obi-Wan hidden from sight, groaned as he awoke. “Threepio, it’s too early…”

The droid gave an offended "Well!" as he set down the trey on a small round table in the center of the room where Vader often took his breakfast. "I'll have you know that my interior clock for this planet has been recently calibrated and it is indeed ten in the morning! That is not 'too early', in fact, it is late. You have a lot of work to do, sir, and word has come that Lord Tyranus is expected for a visit later this evening."

Vader sat up quickly with wide eyes. “Lord Tyranus?! Threepio, why didn’t you tell mbe before now?!”

"The news only just arrived not ten minutes ago, sir." The droid said, and from his tone one could imagine him blinking had he the ability to do so.

“Kark… Okay.” Vader sighed and rubbed his face. “Anything else you’d like to tell be before I get ready for the day?”

"Well, there is the issue that—oh."

Obi-Wan had sighed and finally sat up, his hair a mess and his collar still in place.

"Well, never mind that, sir. Shall I bring Master Kenobi's breakfast here as well?"

Vader looked back at Obi-Wan, then at the droid. “Uh, yeah… but keep quiet about this. There’s no need to go blabbing to everyone you meet about what you saw in here.”

"Master Vader, I am frankly offended you'd think I'd tell of your secrets! You are my maker, after all. Really."

“Yeah, and thus I know you’ll tell someone anyways.” Vader shook his head. “Go get Obi-Wan’s breakfast.”

"Why, I never…" C-3PO muttered as he left the room.

Vader chuckled and fell back into the bed. “Oh, Threepio… What a character, even for a droid.”

"I don't see him much, but he seems to worry a lot." Obi-Wan muttered, leaning against Vader's side.

“He does. I don’t blame him. He took care of my mom a lot before she passed. He looks out for me though, and I appreciate it.” Vader turned on his side and wrapped his arms around the redhead once more. “Anyways, good morning.”

"Morning." Obi-Wan relaxed and sighed, letting his head fall onto Vader's shoulder. "I guess I'll be meeting my grandfather later."

“I guess so… I’m not fond of the idea, but I guess I don’t get the final say in this.” Vader sighed and kissed Obi-Wan’s forehead.

"You just don't want him stealing me away from you."

“I don’t…”

Obi-Wan chuckled and kissed his shoulder.

Vader smiled. “I didn’t think I’d get this far with you. You’re so relaxed around me already, and you haven’t been around me for very long yet.”

"You've showed me respect." Obi-Wan shrugged, "That goes a long way with me."

“As does for me.” Vader sighed and sat back up, summoning the breakfast he had been provided. “Here, I’ll share until Threepio gets back.”

"Generous." Obi-Wan teased, taking the biscuit and spreading some jam onto it.

“Well I wouldn’t let you go hungry after such a hard workout last night.” Vader chuckled.

Obi-Wan chuckled knowingly and took a bite of the biscuit before offering it to Vader to take a bite. "This jam is much tastier than the jam I'm usually served. What is it?"

“Made from one of the highest quality fruits here on Alderaan. The name escapes me.” Vader took a bite, wiping crumbs off his face after he took the bite.

"If you remember the name, let me know so I can try to request it once in a while."

Vader nodded. “This is nice. Maybe you should be in my bed every morning.”

"We'll see. Maybe if you're a good boy I'll consider moving into your quarters with you."

Vader raised an eyebrow. “Easy there…”

"We are in private, _Anakin_ , I see no reason why I shouldn't be able to speak so familiarly."

“Yes, well keep in mind that I am still Vader, the second most terrible man in the galaxy according to most.”

" _Peace is a lie, there is only passion. Through passion, I gain strength. Through strength, I gain power. Through power, I gain victory. Through victory, my chains are broken. The Force shall free me._ " Obi-Wan said, quoting the Sith code, "By terrible you mean powerful. You certainly have that, and in bed is no exception. But that does not mean that we cannot have stolen moments of peacefulness shared between us. It will not affect your rank, Lord Vader."

Vader sighed. “I guess you’re right. I need to learn to relax around you more. I’m not really Lord Vader when we’re in private.”

"I'll watch myself outside the bedroom." Obi-Wan reassured, "Well, as much as I can without suppressing myself."

“Thank you, and I’ll try to make myself  less of Vader when we’re in private. I’ll be… Anakin.”

"Well, I hope Anakin still fucks like Vader—with lube. No more dry like the first time…and the few times on the ship before we arrived here… Not a fan of having to treat myself with bacta in that location."

Vader chuckled. “Sorry. I’ll have lube from now on, I promise.” He leaned closer and kissed Obi-Wan lightly.

Obi-Wan blushed—actually blushed as he turned back to the breakfast they were sharing.

The two enjoyed each other’s company in silence, finishing what had been provided for Vader’s breakfast right as Threepio came back with the food for Obi-Wan. He set it down in the same place he had put Vader’s breakfast, then took the used tray and left the two alone once more.

"Do you build a lot of droids?" Obi-Wan asked.

“Threepio is the only one I’ve built, but I have others around that I fix up. There’s Basil and Artoo, which are the ones I give the most attention to besides Threepio.” Vader shrugged. “It’s a hobby I guess.”

"Basil…the little one on the ship?"

“Yep. The mouse droid. He’s a good little droid.”

"I like him. He came and parked himself under my bunk every night."

“He must really like you then. Maybe I’ll make him your personal droid.”

"I'd like to learn binary if so."

“I can teach you. It’s easy once you know the pattern.”

"I'd appreciate it." Obi-Wan nodded.

“Here, let me call him for you.” Vader got up and moved over to where he had placed his personal holo, calling the little mouse droid up to his room.

It took a few minutes, but finally there was a beeping at the door.

Vader quickly put on a pair of pants and opened the door to let in Basil. “Hey buddy, how are you?” He crouched down and pet the droid with a smile.

Basil beeped in greeting, squeaking happily and moving around in small circles.

“I have someone who wants to see you. I don’t think you’ve seen him since we arrived on Alderaan.”

Obi-Wan stood up, not shy at all about his body as he smiled and approached—besides, he didn't know where his clothes had gotten tossed to. "Hello there."

Basil beeped happily, recognizing Obi-Wan and rolling in circles around him.

“Sounds like he missed you,” Vader said.

"I missed him." Obi-Wan knelt down and waited for the droid to stop in front of him so he could place a hand on the droid's top panel with a smile, "I missed having you scurry under my bunk at night."

The little droid chattered on to Obi-Wan, Vader being the only one to understand his chattering. It made the Sith chuckled to himself. “He’s very excited to see you again, and he hopes that you will let him hide under your bed again at night.”

"Well, if Lord Vader decides to do as he suggested he might…that can definitely be arranged." Obi-Wan looked up at Vader.

“Absolutely it can.” Vader smiled with a nod.

Obi-Wan smiled again, "Sounds like you get to come with me—if you want to, that is. I understand if you'd rather continue working on the ship."

“He wants to stay with you,” Vader translated.

"Then I'll see about a charging port being installed in my room for you" Obi-Wan pet the droid.

"We'll get one set up before tonight." Vader crouched down and kissed Obi-Wan. "I'll put one in here too for whenever you're on my room for the night."

Obi-Wan nodded, "You should also keep a robe in here for me to wear come morning, just in case of unexpected visitors. I'm not shy, but I'm sure Lord Vader would not like to have others see me so exposed in most cases."

"You would be absolutely right. I'm not willing to share you."

"As I thought—but excuse me, now that I'm up I have to use your refresher." He pet Basil once more before standing and moving towards the room off to the side.

"Make sure you're completely clean," Vader called after him.

"In that case I'll be taking a while and using your shower!" he called back.

"Take as long as you need." The Sith sighed and looked down at Basil. "I think this one is finally a keeper," he said to the droid.

The droid squeaked, asking how he was sure.

"I don't know, buddy. He's just... Different."

 

* * *

 

He was tall, accentuated by his perfect posture that almost looked exaggerated. His grey hair and beard perfectly groomed without a single hair out of place as he moved down the ramp from his ship. His brow set low over his eyes yellow eyes, and an expression that suggested he had never cracked a smile in his life. Each step he took was deliberate and meant to intimidate as his arms stayed folded against the small of his back to help make his broad chest extend out.

"Lord Vader, I have been informed that you have found my missing grandson?" he said in a regal, deep voice.

“Entirely by mistake,” Vader said with narrow eyes. He was a few inches shorter that Tyranus, thus making him feel intimidated by the older man’s presence, as opposed to the other way around, like how it should have been.

"He should have been sent to me immediately."

“He had other matters to attend to.”

"What other matters? He is my grandson and his only matters should be that he join me to begin his very late training. He is my heir by right."

“He is my apprentice,” Vader said coldly.

"No," The man stepped forward and glared down his nose at the other Sith, "You've made him your pet, and with your reputation with pets I'll be taking him and giving him a life of power and respect. Not sex and a premature death."

“He is not my pet,” Vader growled, staring at the man’s chest rather than looking up at him.

"You're not convincing. You may have been chosen as Sidious' heir, but you still have much to learn, Young Vader."

“You have much to learn about me still, Tyranus. You should know better than to get this close to me. I’m more powerful than you, and I won’t let you boss me around.”

"Don't forget the Sith truce between all us high ranking Sith Lords. Control your insufferable anger."

“My anger only flares when members such as yourself prove to be a pain in my neck, you son of a bantha.”

"Oh, I doubt that. You're known for your hot-headedness throughout the Order. Now," he stepped past Vader and made his way towards the castle, "Where is my grandson?"

“He’s right inside,” Vader growled. “Fair warning, he doesn’t know how he feels about you yet.”

"He was a baby last time he saw me. I'd expect him to be wary."

Vader sighed and followed the older Sith into the castle. “Be careful what you do. One wrong move and you’re gone. You hear me?”

"Obi-Wan is the only family I have left. You should understand that need to protect. He should have been under my protection long before now. When I heard what happened to my son and his Stewjonni lover I went to find him, but the locals said he'd stowed away on a pirate's ship and hadn't been heard from since. I was unable to track him down. The Pirate Ohnaka had no idea he had had a stow away upon his ship, and there was no telling when the boy snuck off again. I checked the planets Ohnaka said he and his men had visited, but I found no sign of him on any of them. Where was he?"

 “Doesn’t matter. You’d be upset at him, and he doesn’t need that. He needs someone who will love him and provide for him, and I don’t see him getting that from you.”

"What a coincidence, I don't see him getting that from you. Now where was he?"

Vader paused before speaking again. “Nar Shaddaa.”

Tyranus paused his step and looked back at Vader, "Nar Shaddaa? What was he possibly doing there? A bounty hunter?"

“No…A dancer.”

"I see." He continued on up in through the front doors to the entry hall and looking around, spotting a flash of red hair pulled up into a high ponytail with a few braids weaved into it off in one of the side-rooms. He turned in that direction, remembering how his baby grandson had had red fuzz upon his head. Red hair wasn't common among humans, and he was sure the head he spotted was his grandson.

Obi-Wan sat in a chair, a data pad on in his lap, and a cup of tea in his fingers. Hearing footsteps, he looked up and set his tea down on the side table before turning off the data pad and also setting it aside. He then stood up and greeted the man.

"I assume you are my grandfather?"

“If you are Obi-Wan, then yes, I am your grandfather.” The old Sith smirked as he stepped forward.

"That's me." He nodded, tilting his head, "You aren't what I imagined you to be like from how father spoke of you."

“Nothing ends up to be what people imagine. I see you grew up quite well, but ended up with a humiliating career. I can fix that.”

"Humiliating?" Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow and moved forward with the grace of a dancer, purposely swaying his hips for emphasis.

“No one ever _wants_ to be a dancer, my boy. You have blood in you that is far greater than even Lord Vader, wasted potential by staying here with that boy who can’t control his anger. You deserve to be treated like a god, not a pet used only for sex.” Tyranus extended his hand to Obi-Wan. “Join me. You will have greater potential with me.”

"Oh, Grandfather Yan…" Obi-Wan said with a wicked look in his blue eyes, "But dancing was fun, I can easily manipulate what I want from people when I do so, and I do so enjoy the sex." He admitted openly and without shame.

Tyranus lowered his eye brows. “How can you possibly enjoy that lifestyle?”

"I'm good at it. Was one of the best back on Nar Shaddaa." Obi-Wan shrugged, "I'll admit the life wasn't the best with how so many thought that a show meant that they could touch, but I was good at it and could provide my own security with breaking their hands when they got too familiar."

"I can vouch for that," Vader said from the doorway.

Tyranus sighed and put his hands on his hips. "So you're telling me you'd rather be a whore than be one of the most powerful men in the galaxy?"

"My dear grandfather, what makes you think I won't be powerful?"

"Vader's _pets_ are never powerful..."

"His previous pets didn't know how to utilize their position." Obi-Wan brushed past his grandfather and moved to Vader, his arms sliding up along the man's chest and shoulders to hook around his neck before pulling himself up to plant a very heated kiss upon the man's lips, pushing him back against the doorframe until the Sith was left breathless and the redhead turned back to grin at the older Sith, "Plus he's training me to better use my Force abilities and how to use a laser sword."

"Lightsaber," Vader corrected quietly.

Tyranus shook his head with a scowl. "I don't see why you want to stay with this child. He's barely an adult, and yet you trust him with your life? Pathetic, truly. Your father would be disappointed."

"My father's dead. He's not here to be disappointed. It's his own fault I lost him! I would have only lost my mother that day if he didn't decide to abandon his twelve year old son!" His eyes flashed yellow and the objects in the room began to rattle as the Force shifted unstably.

"There's no need to get upset. It's not my fault he decided to leave." Tyranus sighed and rubbed his forehead. "You are just like him, honestly..."

Vader pulled Obi-Wan close. "Easy..."

"You trained him, and he chose to die and leave me all alone in a cold galaxy. I did what I had to survive, while you were nowhere. Now you show up and treat how far I came on my own as a humiliating existence? I'm stronger than you ever could have made me because I got this far on my own. It might be nice to have family again, but not if you're going to look down at me like that. I'll take my chances with Vader's anger if all you'll do is shame me for the choices I made."

"If that is you're final choice then..."

"And what's yours, Grandfather? Am I still your grandson despite being a whore, or am I dead to you?"

Tyranus glared at Obi-Wan. "You're a dancer to me, and my grandson. Should you choose to join me in the future, you will be so much more to me."

"I'd prefer respect from you before I join you, not after."

"Then it seems I have no point in staying here any longer. A shame that my own grandson chooses the fool's path."

Obi-Wan's shielding was still weak as he was just starting on training for it, and so his hurt did leak into the Force. "And I'm sorry you're so proud that you can't respect your own grandson unless I renounce my past."

Tyranus said nothing more, glancing at Vader before he bushed past and headed back out of the castle.

“Escort that man back to his ship,” Vader commanded the guards who were very concerned with what had just happened.

The Force continued to tremble around Obi-Wan as he moved back to the chair he'd been sitting in before.

Vader took a deep breath and moved over to the chair. He crouched down and gently touched Obi-Wan’s knee. “Are you okay?”

"He couldn't even try to give me respect…He's family…I thought…"

“Sometimes family isn’t good. Better people come into your life when bad people exist.”

"I still had hoped that he'd…at least want to be part of my life, even if I didn't leave with him… The reality hurt."

“I know it did. Your distress is quite clear in the Force right now.”

"Sorry—I'm trying to shield, but…"

“It’s okay. You’re just starting to learn.” Vader stood up and picked Obi-Wan up out of the chair. “Let’s go back to my room, okay?”

"I'm not exactly in the mood for sex, Lord Vader."

“I wasn’t going to suggest sex. Just some warm drinks and snacks, perhaps some cuddling. Whatever we need to do to make you feel better.”

"That's unlike you..."

“I take good care of my apprentices. I’ve also never liked Tyranus, so I would like to forget about him quickly.”

Obi-Wan nodded, "I can still walk."

“Just let me carry you, okay?” Vader’s tone turned more commanding as he headed up the stairs.

The redhead sighed and fell silent.

* * *

To be continued…


	7. Chapter 7

Vader groaned once more as loud explosions came from outside the castle. Rebels were attacking once more, determined to kill him and rid the galaxy of his presence. Blaster fire could be heard from outside, guards shouting to defend their leader.

“Every time I bring a new apprentice home,” Vader grumbled.

"I think it's more every time they find out you are home." A young Sith acolyte who worked under him pointed out, looking out the window, "Shall I go help the guards?"

Vader turned to her with a distressed sigh. “Not yet, Ahsoka. Stay here with me in case something happens and we have to leave.”

"You never let me have any fun." The young girl huffed.

“I want you safe, young one. You know I care about you.”

"I know, I know, but I'm not a youngling anymore! I'm fourteen! You trained me with the saber yourself—I can do this!"

“I know you can, but I want to keep you around a little longer.” Vader smiled at the young Togruta.

She pouted at him, sitting on the windowsill and watching the battle below, "We're losing guards…"

Another loud explosion rang out, making everyone in the castle look worriedly outside. Vader shook his head. “Bail and Breha have already evacuated. I guess it’s time to go out there and put a stop to this.”

"Ready!" The girl hopped up and grabbed the two sabers on her hips.

Vader smirked. “Let’s go kick some tail then.”

"Yes!" The girl began sprinting towards the balcony, using the force to fling open the transparasteel doors, and leapt off, doing a flip in the air before landing safely on the ground, thanks to the Force, then began running in the direction of battle.

Vader jumped out to follow her, propelling himself with the Force as he and the girl entered into the battle.

There were dead bodies everywhere. Some were rebels, others were Alderaan guards. None of it was a pretty sight, but war was hell, and even if this was just a small battle, it was just as bad as war.

Armed with her mismatched lightsabers, one red and one purple, Ahsoka began reflecting blaster shots as her eyes glowed orange and her orange skin seemed to take on a dark, blackened look as it always did when she got serious and harnessed the Force to bend to her will. With a primal cry she made it to the first rebel and cut them down.

Vader took a path that put him right beside her, and together they slashed down rebel after rebel.

"I love it when they start to run." Ahsoka laughed, reaching out with the Force to pull a fleeing rebel back into Vader's way.

The Sith smiled as he sliced his lightsaber through, hearing the satisfying gurgle of death from the rebel.

"Nice one." Ahsoka giggled.

Together they turned the battle around and before they knew it, it was over, leaving a mess to be cleaned up, and a section of outer wall to rebuild.

Vader sighed as he looked around at the battle damage. “They do this every time… and it’s such a pain to fix everything again. I don’t know why they don’t just give up.”

"They're stupid and want the Jedi Order back." Ahsoka shrugged. "Luckily they aren't popular with the people because they do things that cost tax payers money and hurt local businesses."

"Yeah, they sure aren't popular because of that... Come on, we better go back to the castle. I'm sure Obi-Wan is worried about me."

"Is he? You didn't send him off with the Organas?"

"I did, but we can contact them and tell them to return to the castle now while repairs start."

"Master Vader—just how serious is it with this Obi-Wan guy?"

"What do you mean?"

"You've changed since bringing the dancer here."

Vader looked at the girl and raised an eyebrow. "I haven't changed that much."

"Oh yes you have. You haven't force-choked a single person in weeks!"

"I'm not going soft, if that's what you're concerned about..."

"No, you just seem more—balanced. Still dark as you should be, but….balanced."

"Well... Obi-Wan has helped to control myself better."

"Which is why I'm thinking this may be serious. This has never happened with any of your past pretty things."

"Obi-Wan is certainly better than my past apprentices. Most others would be dead already." Vader shrugged, kicking the dead body of a rebel out of his way.

The girl was silent, studying the Sith Lord a long moment as they walked, "…You love him." She realized out loud.

Vader flushed, staying silent and keeping his face turned away from Ahsoka.

"You do. You're really falling in love with him." She gave a cocky grin.

"He's just a better apprentice, that's all."

"Ah-hu…" she said, entirely not convinced.

"Don't assume you know how I feel about him. He's just my apprentice." Vader sped up his walking, hoping the topic would be dropped.

"I don't need to. It's written all over your face, and backed up by your more controlled presence."

"Whatever," the Sith grumbled. "He is only my apprentice, and he's a good one. I have high hopes for him."

The girl only giggled.

"Ahsoka," Vader said in a warning tone. "Drop it."

"I didn't say _anything_!"

"You will hold your tongue, acolyte," he growled.

She put her hands on her hips, looking at him without amusement, "Now you're just being grouchy because you don't want to admit I'm right. I have dropped the subject but now you keep acting like I haven't."

Vader huffed and paused his walking. "Just keep quiet about this...okay? I don't need my private relationships going public."

She rolled her eyes, "Please have more faith in me, Master. I work for you and my loyalty is to you as I work my way up in rank and hopefully earn my Sith name."

“Of course. I just… got carried away with my emotions.”

"Uh-hu, well, lets get him back here so you don't have to worry about him."

Vader rolled his eyes. “Yeah…”

"So lovesick." She muttered, shaking her head, moving on ahead of him.

 

* * *

 

The Organas and Obi-Wan were soon back at the castle safe and sound. Vader explained to them what happened after they had left and described the amount of damage there was to fix. Once they were given the nasty details, Bail comforted his wife as she shed a few tears over the battle.

"Are events like this common?" Obi-Wan asked.

Vader sighed, putting his hands on his hips. “Only when I’m here at home… but this battle was pretty bad. More damage was done than in the past. Makes me worry the Rebels are going to succeed one day and rid the galaxy of me.”

"I think they'd have to get more creative if non-force users want to get the jump on you." Obi-Wan pointed out.

“Yes. They never learn when Ahsoka and I go out and defeat them all by ourselves. Every time we do it, and they always come back.”

"So they aren't getting the hint." Obi-Wan said.

“Not really, no.”

"So, hit them where it hurts. They must have a rebel base someplace nearby." Obi-Wan suggested.

“We’ve found their base, but they’re so few most of the time that it’s not a threat. It’s when they call reinforcements from off planet that really gets us.”

"Destroy it, anyways. No survivors to let them start to rebuild."

“There’s been an unspoken truce here since before I arrived. The Rebels are here with a single base as their safe haven. It’s like a town, so there are women and children there. When I arrived to live here, I was informed that the base was to not ever be attacked. It was a rule created long before even Bail and Breha were here.”

"Rebel scum shouldn't be able to have that opportunity! They attack us, they disrupt the good people of this planet. They forfeit their right if they attack."

“I know, and apparently they have abused this power for centuries. I wish it could be fixed.”

"Maybe it's time to say enough is enough."

“Perhaps…” Vader sighed and looked at Obi-Wan. “I had hoped you didn’t have to see this happen, but I should have known better than to hope it wouldn’t happen.”

"I don't need to be protected from seeing what Rebel scum do. I already know."

“I know you know, and that’s why I don’t want you to see it. I don’t want you to get upset.”

"I'm more upset that nothing can be done."

“Me too. But for now we just have to sit through it. There’s nothing we can legally do but defend the castle.”

"That's not right."

“It’s all we can do for now.”

"Then maybe it’s a job for bounty hunters. I've met more than enough of them to know they aren't afraid of laws while on a job."

“I suppose bounty hunters could do the job.”

"Something to consider."

Vader looked out to the battle damage once more, remembering his conversation he partook in with young Ahsoka. He flushed a little, eyebrows lowering. Maybe he didn’t see what she saw. He was sure his feelings for Obi-Wan were simply lust, not love in any way.

"Lord Vader?" Obi-Wan questioned, moving over to place a hand on the man's shoulder.

The Sith blinked, looking at Obi-Wan once more. What little light there was left in the day, it shone through the windows and illuminated the dancer’s fiery red hair. He swallowed. “S-sorry… Just remembering the battle.”

"I see."

“Well… I guess we can’t do much right now. I haven’t checked to see if any of the bedrooms upstairs were damaged. Care to accompany me?” Vader turned to head to the staircase, careful to avoid any debris.

"Alright." Obi-Wan nodded.

Together the two went, examining damage to the castle as they went. Some windows were busted out, a few sections of wall gone here and there, but for the most part, the castle was in fairly good condition, which was a relief to Vader.

"You seem tense…do you think they'll attack again?" Obi-Wan asked after a while.

“No, not any time soon. But Ahsoka and I spoke as we were heading back to the castle… We talked about you.”

"About my training?"

“Well… no, not really. More about my relationship with you.”

"What about it?"

“She made me think about some things… About what you truly mean to me, and well…” Vader shook his head and rubbed the back of his neck. “I really don’t know if what she said is true.”

"Are you…sending me away?"

“No, no! I wouldn’t send you away now. Not after us being together for so long. But she said that I… that I was falling in love with you…” Vader flushed and paused walking.

Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow, "Are you?"

“…I think I might be, actually.”

The dancer froze, looking up at the Sith and at a complete loss for words.

Vader swallowed hard. “I’m sorry… perhaps I brought this up too soon.”

"No, sorry," Obi-Wan shook his head, "I'm just—I'm an expert at lust, not love. I have no idea what it really is…"

“Honestly, me either. I’ve never really loved anyone but my mom.”

"Maybe  we should confide in experts some time, find out what love is. The Organas…political marriage or love?"

“Or maybe we should just forget about it and keep our relationship as it is now…”

Obi-Wan shrugged, "Think on it."

“Yeah. Maybe I’m just thinking too much about this. What do I really know about love? I’m the embodiment of anger and hate.”

"Hateful anger met lusty flirt. If anything, that’s what we _know_ our relationship is. Beyond that…well."

 “Beyond that is anyone’s guess,” Vader said with a sigh as they reached the door to his room.

"Exactly. So don't worry about figuring it out. You'll know when you know. And that's fine."

Vader smiled. “Yeah…” Then he frowned and looked at his door. “I left Basil in my room, didn’t I?”

"I'm not sure. I was in the courtyard working on some of my saber moves when the rebels attacked. Basil wasn't with me at that point like he normally is."

The Sith opened the door and looked around the room. Or at least what was left of it.

The entire exterior wall was gone, along with part of the floor. Shards of various building materials were scattered across the room. The bed was covered in the debris, and much of the furniture was destroyed.

Vader stood in total silence and shock, staring at the damage to his room.

"Basil?" Obi-Wan rushed in past Vader to start searching for his droid companion. "Basil?"

There was only silence to answer Obi-Wan. Vader felt his heart sink, hoping that Basil wasn’t gone or totally destroyed. He looked around, searching under debris until finally, and with a heavy heart, Basil was found mostly intact, but very damaged. “Obi-Wan…”

"Oh—Oh no, Basil!" Obi-Wan ran over to the droid, picking him up and looking at all the sparking wires that were exposed. "No…"

Vader gently moved around some of the mouse droid’s parts. “He’s still in one piece for the most part… If I had the right parts and enough time, I might be able to bring him back.”

"Please…" Obi-Wan whispered. "I've never been overly fond of droids but Basil…Basil's special."

“I know. I’ll do my best with him.” Vader took a deep breath and looked out to where the wall used to be. “Maybe it’s time to leave Alderaan…”

"And go where?"

“Well… I’ve got an apartment on Coruscant. Rebels are many there though. Perhaps a remote planet, like Hoth or Tatooine.”

"Because those sound like a fun place to live." Obi-Wan said sarcastically. It was clear he was not in favor of the ideas.

“I know… Nowhere in this galaxy is safe for us to go. Damn those Rebels.” Vader moved to the edge of the floor, careful not to fall. “I can’t believe they attacked back here…”

Obi-Wan frowned, "Vader…did your last pet have the same room as me…or one near here? What if…she had hidden something and they came to get it? She was working with them, after all."

“She had a different room. I had it cleaned after she passed.” Vader thought for a bit, narrowing his eyes. “I thought all the things that tied her to the Rebels was burned, but maybe I was wrong.”

"Which room was hers?"

"The one 3 doors away from yours."

"We should check it...if it's been touched you know she had hidden something there..."

“Then let’s go. Leave Basil here for now. I’ll work on him later.” Vader moved back towards the door.

"No…let's put him in my room…if it's undamaged." Obi-Wan suggested, picking up the droid as he stood up.

Vader nodded. “Very well. But let’s hurry. Just in case the Rebels decide they need another dose of attacking me.”

"You said it was unlikely." Obi-Wan said, walking towards the door.

“There’s always a first time for anything. I’d rather not risk it.”

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes and hurried basil down the hall and around to his room, finding it untouched, though things had fallen off shelves and tables from the vibrations caused by explosions. He set Basil down in a safe place before hurrying back to Vader.

Vader was waiting by his old apprentice’s room. Once Obi-Wan was back with him, he opened the door, finding the room in a similar shape that his own room was in. He sighed as he walked in. “Blast it…”

Obi-Wan entered the room, looking around. It was a lot like his, only in rich red and gold, rather than the blue and silver his own room was decorated in. Or at least it had been before it was torn apart.

Glancing around, he spotted an air vent leaning against the wall next to the hole it had previously been covering. Knowing that hadn't happened with help of a bomb, he walked over and knelt down by the vent, peeking inside. He sighed, "There's evidence that something was hidden in here. Like a box or something."

“I wonder what the Rebels wanted that she had. The only personal items I knew of were things I gave her.” Vader went and knelt by the vent. “Perhaps it was a comm unit, or instructions to something.”

"Maybe she stole from you? Or had gotten important information. Either way, they got what they came for."

“I wonder if it’s worth going after… If they were looking in my room before they got here, then it’s probably a good idea to seek out what they wanted.”

"Maybe also try to see if anything of yours was taken."

“Padmé knew the whole story about my mother… I need to look if she stole anything that belonged to my mother.”

"Do you want help?"

“I would love help.”

Obi-Wan nodded and pushed himself up, "Then I'll help however you wish." He said, placing a hand on the Sith's shoulder.

Vader smiled as he stood back up. “Thank you…”

He nodded, "Tell me what to do."

“I have a room full of my mother’s stuff. We can start there and look through her stuff. Then we can move back to my room, or at least what’s left of it…” Vader sighed, remembering the damage to the castle.

"I suppose you can join me in my room until your room is fixed…unless you plan to just claim another room. We end up sleeping together nearly every night, anyway."

“Your room would be nice until the damage to the castle is repaired.” Vader nodded to the door. “Let’s go look then.” He headed out of the room, heading to the one he left saved for his mother.

When they arrived, Obi-Wan waited at the door, letting Vader unlock it and step in first before following and glancing around.  There wasn't much to see. Dust covers had been put over all the furnisher and objects had been put into boxes. Though a wardrobe door was open a crack and he could see clothing still hanging in it.

Vader went over to the wardrobe and looked inside, coughing a little at the dust flying up. “Everything looks intact still. Nothing is missing or broken.”

"This room could use a cleaning droid to take care of the dust." Obi-Wan said, moving over to a duct cloth and lifting it slightly to look under it. In doing so, a holo projector that had been too close to the edge, fell and turned on, playing a little recording of a beautiful woman laughing as she tried to feed a messy baby some mashed veggies.

He bent over to pick it up, looking at the scene playing on repeat. "I'm guessing this was your mother?"

Vader turned to look at the holo and smiled. “Yeah… that’s her. I miss her a lot sometimes. It’s not fair that she had to pass on.”

"She's very beautiful." Obi-Wan laughed, "And you were very much not having any part of whatever that mush is. Cute."

“She did her best to raise me by herself. Said I was a special child, she just knew it.” Vader took the holo and looked longingly at his mother. “According to her, I have no father.”

"No father? Like…he left your mother and she was hurt by that so when you came along you were only hers?"

“No. I don’t have a biological father. She said the Force blessed her or something.”

"I didn't think the Force works like that… I mean…it's just lifting rocks type of stuff."

“The Force works in ways even I don’t understand fully. I still have a lot to learn, but you do too. Trust in the Force, and you will catch a glimpse of what it truly is.” Vader sighed and put the holo projector back in place, letting it play a few more times before he shut it off. “That’s what Mom used to say…”

"I guess this is why most Sith start training as children and preteens. There's so much."

"There's a lot, yes, but you'll learn it all by my side." Vader smiled at the redhead.

"I'm very far behind." Obi-Wan shook his head, "I doubt I'll become a Sith."

"Nonsense. You already have a grasp on the Force, and you harness it well. I've seen you break bones with that raw power, Obi-Wan."

"There is more to being a Sith than breaking bones without laying a finger on a sleemo."

"I know, but you have power already, and you can use that to become a Sith."

"Maybe."

Vader shook his head lightly. "Don't worry, you'll be trained properly. You'll learn soon enough."

"When do we get to sparring? It's frustrating not having an opponent. I'd like to get to the real test of my skills."

"Well I suppose we could spar for your next lesson. You've been mastering the different forms quite well."

"Finally." Obi-Wan gave a smile.

"I have no doubt you'll prove to be a good fighter now." Vader smiled and put his hands on Obi-Wan's shoulders. "I'm proud of you."

Obi-Wan chuckled, "Maybe one day I'll be able to help you take out the rebels."

"You know, that sounds pretty good." The Sith moved his hands up to Obi-Wan's cheeks slowly. "Just the two of us taking out the Rebels one by one..."

"I'd like that." Obi-Wan admitted, catching himself pressing into the touch.

"Would you really?" Vader asked in a low voice, leaning in just a little.

"Yes," Obi-Wan looked up at the Sith with briefly yellow eyes, "I would."

Vader chuckled lightly. "Good to know. I think I'd enjoy it too."

Obi-Wan sighed and looked around the dusty room, "We should finish looking ."

The Sith's hands dropped down to his side's once more. "Yeah, I suppose we should."

* * *

To be continued…


	8. Chapter 8

The investigation hadn't shown anything missing from Vader's mother's room. However, there had been evidence that his computer had been accessed and information had been copied. Because of that, Vader was often much busier than usual during the day, and Obi-Wan hardly saw him until supper.

It also left Obi-Wan to entertain himself as the Organas had taken on overseeing the repairs to the castle. He'd mostly spend time going over his training, but on this day he felt like going out. So with Vader's permission granted the night before, he left the castle alone. He had wanted to take Basil for company, but while Vader managed to save the droid, Basil was having a hard time moving around and needed some replacement parts, which hadn't been delivered yet.

So, with some of his credits, he set off to explore more of the surrounding city with plans to do some light shopping.

It seemed many people were busy with making repairs to shops and homes. The rebel attack had hurt most of the surrounding city, so not much was open. There were a few goods shops open, providing clothing and small handheld weapons to citizens, as well as passing travelers. There were a few food carts open, many ignoring their own prices and helping those in need by giving out their food for free. The city outside of the castle was a gentle community targeted by one of the most violent organizations in the galaxy. It truly wasn't fair to Alderaan.

It reminded Obi-Wan so much of the home he had left as a boy, and he wondered if Vader and the Organas were doing anything to help the people. He made a note to ask later. After all, if Vader could ensure support to a planet plagued by ground quakes that had suddenly started happening, toppling trees and homes, rivers and lakes disappearing…then surely a little effort could go to helping these innocent people affected by the Rebel attack.

Filthy Rebels.

Obi-Wan stopped at a food vender to get a quick something to eat, paying a little extra than the listed price as his way of helping, even if it was just a little. The credits would still help once in circulation in the local area.

He leaned against a wall, enjoying the snack he'd gotten himself and observing the people around him before finally moving on into one of the open shops that had caught his eye. He had many beautiful and well made outfits tailored to his exact fit, but they had all been chosen by Vader, and despite the months he's spent with the Sith, he was still used to showing more skin. There were days he wished he could. So he decided to get a few options added to his wardrobe.

And maybe he'd order a new dance outfit. One that would only be seen by Vader, of course, as he doubted he'd go to a cantina dressed _that_ reveling on a planet of such cooler temperatures.

The shop owner looked to be middle-aged, a Togruta with long lekku and peach-colored skin. He smiled at Obi-Wan as he walked in. “Welcome, welcome. Not many people out on this fine day. What brings you out here, young man?”

"Shopping." Obi-Wan smiled, "And it seems that this area of town could use the credits I have to spend in circulation for repairs. I hadn't realized the rebel attack also hurt the people."

"Yeah you'd think we'd be expecting it by now, buts it's a surprise every time." The Togruta shrugged and moved closer to Obi-Wan. "So what are you looking for? Warm clothes, casual, I've got it all."

"I'm actually looking to show a little skin." Obi-Wan admitted.

"Oh really? Well, I'm sure I have a few outfits here for that..." The owner started muttering to himself, looking for the right outfit in his store, then moving to the back. He came back with  a blue outfit adorned in gold accents that jingled when they moved. It came in two pieces, the top, and the bottom that had a train attached to it, the train having patterns that looked like long feathers.

"This is a feminine outfit, but it's about the closest I can get to what i think you're wanting."

"Where I spent most of my life before moving to Alderaan, there really is nothing 'feminine' that I haven't also worn." He took the bottom held and held it up, admiring the detail put into it to make it look like feathers. "Can anything be tailored to fit in your store?"

"Absolutely. It'll just cost a little extra."

"That'd be fine." Obi-Wan nodded, "I'll pay you upfront and then a little extra if you'll have it delivered to me when it's finished."

"Deal." The Togruta took the outfit over to his desk and wrote a little note about it. "I can have it done by the end of the week."

Obi-Wan got his measurements taken, and then paid the shop keeper, "Just have it delivered to Kenobi at the castle."

"Kenobi at the castle," the owner repeated as he wrote it down, then realized what he said. "Kenobi at the castle? Lord Vader's castle?"

"Yes." Obi-Wan confirmed as he admired the feather design again.

The shop owner looked around before leaning forward and lowering his voice. "Are you... Vader's new pet?"

"Lord Vader doesn't seem to be a fan of that term and prefers 'pretty thing' or 'apprentice', but yes, I'm his pet." He met the Togruta's gaze, "Don't worry, he knows I've left the castle to do some shopping."

"Well... I'm glad to know I'll be helping you to please him. Best of health and luck to you." The Togruta bowed, shaking slightly as if Vader were physically in front of him.

"No need to be nervous or formal. I'm not Sith, and I have only harmed those who have no respect for personal boundaries, even after I warn them they do not have permission to touch me. That was before I came to Alderaan. The people here, apart from the rebels, all seem very kind and respectful for the most part. They at least take hints when drunk, as well."

"Oh, that's a relief." The Togruta smiled once more. "Forgive me, I always get nervous when talking to people who know Vader personally. Makes me worry that Vader is listening or something."

"As far as I know, there are no listening devices on me. Plus Lord Vader is very busy with dealing with rebel stuff after the attack. He chuckled, "I think he trusts me enough to enjoy my free time without supervision. He's—possessive, but…" Obi-Wan paused, trying to think of the right words to use, "…kind once I have earned his respect, I guess."

"Kind? That's a first... He never let his past pets out by themselves. Especially the last one. She caused a lot of trouble here."

"I heard she was found out to be a rebel." Obi-Wan nodded. "Technically, I do have a droid companion Lord Vader gave to me who would normally be with me when I leave, but he was damaged in the attack on the castle. He's still being repaired. His personality and memory was saved, but he can't get around well enough right now. But this isn't the first time he let me leave without a guard, himself, or other trusted companion."

"Vader must trust you a lot. I've not heard of him letting any of his pets do things on their own."

"It may also be because the first time he saw me I broke both hands of a man who touched me. And when he approached me…" A smirk curled his lips, "I didn't make it easy for anyone to get close, including him. I still wouldn't, should someone approach me. I have my reasons to stay loyal to him that don't include the fact that he could kill me."

"Again, another first. Most of his past pets weren't too loyal to him." The shop keeper said, scanning Obi-Wan's form for his mesurments.

"Well, I don't know where they came from or anything about them other than the last one was a rebel. The start with Lord Vader and I wasn't that great, but once I got him to respect me, it became easier to respect him."

"It's good that you two respect each other. I think he needs a relationship like that."

"I for one am enjoying not being force-choked every other day." Obi-Wan chuckled, "Anyway, is there anything more you need from me for the order?"

"Nope you're all set." The Togruta smiled at Obi-Wan once more. "Like I said, I'll have it done by the end of the week."

"Great. Any other shops you suggest I should take a look at?"

"Well, not many shops are open right now. But there are a few flower shops open last I looked. That and a few restaurants.."

"Dinner I always spend with Lord Vader by his request, so I won't need a restaurant. Thank you, anyway." Obi-Wan bowed his head respectfully before taking his leave and moving once again through the streets, looking at the shops as he passed.

As Obi-Wan walked through the shops, minding his own business, a few figures lurked in the shadows of the ruins. To any citizen of the city, they looked just like other citizens, dressed in clothes none too fancy, yet not in rags. Average middle-class citizens of Alderaan. But as Obi-Wan walked, they grew in numbers, glaring the redhead down until they deemed the moment right to strike. But being as anonymous as they were, it was impossible for anyone to suspect anything.

Obi-Wan felt a little warning in the Force right before he felt hands grab him and the next thing he knew, his back had hit a wall and he was pinned there, surrounded.

It took him only a moment for him to shake the wide-eyed surprise off his face and regard them with a scowl. "I'd remove your hands from my person if I were you."

“And I’d keep my trap shut if I were you,” the Cathar to Obi-Wan’s right growled in his ear. “Don’t cause any trouble.” He pulled Obi-Wan away from the wall and pushed him quickly into the nearest unused building.

Obi-Wan growled and summoned the Force to push him back. He then lunged to the side, grabbing a metal rod still left from the destruction of the area, and he held it as he would a lightsaber. "I'm not going anywhere with any of you sleemos."

“That’s okay, we didn’t want you to come with us anyways.” The Cathar pulled out a blaster and aimed it at Obi-Wan’s head. “We want you dead instead.”

The others pulled out their own blasters and aimed them at Obi-Wan.

“We know who you are, Kenobi,” A human female spat. “And we don’t like you being here.”

"Oh, hate dancers? What, did daddy run off and leave mommy and little baby sleemo to chase after a sexy entertainer?" Obi-Wan mocked.

“Alright, that’s enough you two.” An accented voice spoke clearly and with power that made the attackers stand back and allow her through. “Can’t you see the poor sap is scared?”

"And who are you?" Obi-Wan asked, eyeing the Mirialan woman with her culture's diamond-shaped tattoos upon her chin. He didn't relax, nor did he lower his makeshift weapon.

“Easy, tough guy. I’m not here to hurt you, just to give you an offer.” The Mirialan signaled for the attackers to lower their blasters, and they did so, waiting for her next command.

"Funny, the ambush and blasters say otherwise."

“I apologize for my colleagues’ behavior. They only know how to do things by force I’m afraid.” The Mirialan leaned forward and grabbed Obi-Wan’s chin. “I’m Luminara. And you are Obi-Wan Kenobi, the dancer from Nar Shaddaa, born on Stewjon and a runaway to help his poor planet out.”

"Don't touch me. Obi-Wan warned, doing nothing to give away the amount of surprise he felt. Sure people might know his name and past as a dancer, they would likely know that he was Vader's pet, as well, but he had admitted those things publically. His childhood…that was not something he talked about to the people of Alderaan.

“Sure, whatever you want. I understand some people can be a bit… touchy.” Luminara chuckled as she took a step back, hands on her hips. “Alright, Handsome, let me give you a deal then. I know you’re Vader’s little plaything, and that’s perfectly fine and all. But have you considered the possibility of your potential on the battlefield where you’re free to act as you please?”

Obi-Wan cocked an eyebrow, "Get to your point."

“You’re good Rebel material. I’ve seen you in action. You know your way around situations you’re put in. I want to invite you to join us, and maybe we can do something about your position as Vader’s pet.” Luminara smirked. “What do you say?”

"You're Rebels?" Obi-Wan asked. He should have known.

“Of course we are. I suppose you were too shaken by the attack to realize we had the Rebel logo on our clothes.” She showed him the hidden logo on her sleeve. “Easy to miss if you don’t know who we are.”

"I see." Obi-Wan could feel his anger growing, and he tried to harness it like Vader had started training him to do. He wasn't very good at it, yet, but he knew he'd need to use it to the best of his ability if he was going to escape the blasters.

“So, what’s your answer, Handsome? Are you gonna ditch that nerf herder Vader and join the Rebel cause?”

"I'd rather fuck a Hutt than join you poodoo-covered stoopa laser brains!" he said, swinging the rod in his hands at her.

The Cathar rebel jumped forward to protect Luminara, roundhouse kicking the rod away, then kneeing Obi-Wan in the stomach.

" _Oof_!" Obi-Wan's eyes flared up from blue to yellow as he took hold the force and began snapping arms and leg bones as fast as he was able.

The Rebels began attacking all at once, despite some getting broken bones. They fought on, proving to be tough and dedicated to the end of the fight.

Eventually Luminara had enough of the struggling, and she pushed Obi-Wan against the wall using the Force. "Stop struggling, Handsome, or you'll get seriously hurt."

Obi-Wan gave a pained groan, "You're Force-sensitive?"

"Sith aren't the only ones who harness the force, Obi-Wan." From her hip she pulled out the hilt of a lightsaber, and with the push of a button, the blade was ignited, brilliant green light filling the room. "And I'm more than just a rebel who can use the Force."

"Then what are you?"

"A Jedi." She raised the blade up to her face, her royal blue eyes popping with the light given by the lightsaber. "But you're not worth saving at this point. You're better off dead. You'd just hold us back from killing your precious sex driven, selfish, poor excuse of a Sith."

"The Jedi are dead." Obi-Wan sneered, "And you wouldn't be able to _touch_ my Vader! You harm me, and you'll face his full wrath!"

"If harming you is what it takes to draw him out of his castle, then I'll take the risks. Rebels, do your worst to this blind follower of Vader." Luminara turned her back on Obi-Wan and sighed. "Let Vader come. He's escaped his death far too many times."

The Rebels surrounded Obi-Wan once more with scowls as they prepared to attack the redhead once more.

"Jedishit." Obi-Wan hissed, struggling, but unable to move as the Force held him firmly in place.

"I'm gonna enjoy this," the Cathar said with a smirk. He took the first swing, connecting his fist with Obi-Wan's stomach. Then other rebel came up and did the same, and then another and another. Soon the group of Rebels was beating up Obi-Wan, making sure he was hurt beyond the point of going to get help.

And then the attacking stopped briefly, one rebel in the back stepping forward with a chuckle and a knife in their hand. "Time for a haircut, weakling..."

Obi-Wan's one eye that wasn't swollen shut widened, "No…don't touch my hair!" he pleaded. All the while hoping his weak attempts at sending Vader a distress signal was getting to the Sith.

The large rebel grabbed a handful of Obi-Wan's hair with a greasy hand and began sawing away at it, tugging hard to get Obi-Wan to stay still. "Look better with short hair," the rebel grunted.

"Stop!" He pleaded, feeling tears sting his eyes as copper strands fell to the ground.

"Not stop, cut more!" The cutting got rougher, and soon Obi-Wan's long, luxurious hair was in piles on the ground, the hair left on his head choppy. "Better! No longer look like whore!" The rebel laughed, as did the other rebels, and then they came down on him once more. Beating him until he was nearly unconscious.

 

* * *

 

He wasn't dead… Obi-Wan supposed that was the good thing as he slowly made his way back to the castle with a heavy limp. He clutched at one arm that had been broken in multiple places, it hurt to breathe, so he was sure his ribs were at least cracked. He could barely see out his swollen eyes, blood ran from his nose and stained what was left of his torn clothes. His hair chopped, some strands still long and untouched, but others at all different lengths ranging from shoulder length to nearly bald.

The gates were close when he stumbled and lost his footing, falling onto the stone path, and finding he no longer had the strength to get himself back up.

He could hear shouting, but it was muffled by the ringing in his ears, and he prayed to whatever gods they had on Alderaan that it wasn't the Rebels coming back for more.

The shouting came from only a few sources to begin with, but then there were more, and some calling for help. Boots tromped on the stone, people shouted left and right before everything quieted down just enough so that a new set of heavy boots came running towards Obi-Wan.

Vader was beside Obi-Wan now, looking down in horror at his dancer. "Oh no... No, no, Obi-Wan..." He got on his knees and hovered his hands over the dancer, afraid to touch him and cause him pain.

Obi-Wan's one eye cracked open, seeing the blurred, yet familiar figure of his Sith Lord, and he let out a sob. He couldn't help it. Vader being there made him feel safe.

He was safe.

Vader's eyes widened. "Oh, sweetheart, no... No, don't cry." He gently wrapped Obi-Wan in his arms and lifted him up, holding him close.

Obi-Wan couldn't stop as the tears and sobbing kept coming as he curled up against Vader despite all his pain.

"I've informed the castle's healer, she's getting things ready, sir." One of the guards reported.

"Thank you," Vader said to the guard, gently petting Obi-Wan's hair. "Oh Obi-Wan... Your hair... I'm so sorry."

Obi-Wan whimpered at that. His hair had been a source of pride for him. Having it long—it made him feel powerful, and now it had been hacked away. It had taken years to reach his waist.

"Shh, it's okay now. You're safe with me..." Vader lowered his head just enough so that his forehead touched Obi-Wan's.

"Rebels…" Obi-Wan uttered, his speech slurred due to the swelling and pain, "…Jedi…"

"Jedi?" Vader looked confused at Obi-Wan, but he disregarded the word for the moment and rather carefully stood up with the redhead in his arms. "We'll get you fixed, I promise. Everything is okay."

Obi-Wan's uninjured hand curled bloody and bruised fingers around the hem of Vader's cloak as he stood up and started carrying Obi-Wan to the healer.

Vader sighed and held his dancer closer as he carried him back into the castle. Thankfully the medical bay wasn't too far into the castle, and soon Obi-Wan was laying on a soft bed and being treated for his wounds. Vader stayed by his side, gingerly holding the unbroken hand.

Obi-Wan was quickly seen too. His ruined clothing was stripped away to show the full extent of the damage, and an angry red Rebel symbol seared into his skin like a brand just below his collarbone where his chest and arm met. The healer quickly applied bacta to it, but she knew the mark wouldn't fade much. She then had her medical droid operate to remove bone fragments and splint the bones together as she worked on doing what she could everywhere else in order of importance.

Luckily, Obi-Wan had also been given a sedative to ease him during it all.

Vader sighed as he watched the healer work, glancing every now and then at the Rebel symbol branded onto his dancer. His anger flared briefly, upset that the rebels had the guts to do what they did.

"You'll have to be careful with him." The healer finally said, breaking him away from his thoughts, "It will take some time before his ribs heal. I understand he provides you with…stress relief nearly every evening, but doing so before he's healed up could only cause him more pain and a longer healing period."

"I didn't plan on doing any of that with him... Not now. He's in too much pain." The Sith looked worriedly at Obi-Wan.

"Good to hear."  The Chiss healer sighed, cleaning up the mess from working on Obi-Wan, "I'm rather fond of this one. He makes for good conversation."

"He really does," Vader agreed. "I like him a lot."

Obi-Wan gave a little whimper in his sedative-induced sleep and his head fell to the side.

"I'll make sure he's given pain killers closer to when he should be waking up." She promised, "I'll leave you alone for now, Master Vader." She bowed and slipped out of the room, her droid following before the door shut.

Vader nodded to her in thanks, and then sighed as he pulled up a chair to sit next to Obi-Wan. "I wish I could have stopped them," he muttered.

 

* * *

 

His mind was pleasantly numb, and his body felt like it was floating, despite the feel of a mattress under him, and a soft blanket resting on his body. It was a nice feeling. He could only vaguely remember nothing but pain and fear before. Now he was at peace and couldn't feel a thing.

His eyes opened slowly and blinked twice before focusing on the ceiling and how orange rays lit it up through a window. It had to have been morning—or evening. When the sun was low in the sky, either way. He wasn't sure which way the room he was in was facing.

He slowly turned his head, a small smile forming when he spotted Vader sleeping in a chair next to his bed, heavy bags under his eyes and a worried frown still tugging at his lips.

Obi-Wan shifted his hand over, entwining his fingers with Vader's and giving his hand a weak squeeze.

Vader stirred from his sleep with a soft groan. He stretched, grip growing tighter on Obi-Wan's hand before he opened his eyes and looked over. His eyes lit up once he realized that Obi-Wan was awake. "Obi-Wan..."

"Ani…" Obi-Wan muttered, too drugged up to remind himself that they were obviously not in the one room he was allowed to call Vader by his birth name, or the nickname that came with it. However, Vader didn't seem to care as he stood up and leaned over to kiss Obi-Wan gently.

"I was worried about you... You were gone for so long, and then you came limping back to the castle, and I saw you collapsed on the ground... I was scared."

"Sorry." Obi-Wan muttered, "I didn't expect them to attack me like that." He held his eyes closed for a long moment before opening them again, "They wanted me to join them…they didn't take my refusal well."

"I wish I could have saved you. I'm sorry..." Vader sighed and sat back down, keeping a hold of Obi-Wan's hand and shoving his face into the mattress.

"It's not your fault. I sent distress signals through the bond we made, but…I think they were being blocked…or I wasn't able to project them enough. It's still so new to me." I had a bond with my father, but…it's been so long and I had only been a boy at the time…"

"I'm just glad you're recovering now." Vader looked back up and smiled, leaning down to kiss Obi-Wan's hand.

"I'm glad they didn't kill me like they said they were going to. I—I only wanted to see you again after all that." He admitted softly.

"Damn Rebels... They attack you and cut off your beautiful hair." The Sith sighed and reached up to touch Obi-Wan's hair, or what was left of it after being shaved down to an even cut.

Obi-Wan whimpered at the reminder, "That was the only time I begged them to stop…"

"Oh Obi..." Vader shook his head sadly. "They ruin everything..."

"I hate them." Obi-Wan whispered, yellow ringing his blue eyes.

"I do too," Vader whispered back. He stood back up and carefully climbed into the bed, curling up with Obi-Wan as best as he could.

Obi-Wan allowed it, shifting carefully, though he hissed slightly at the pain in his chest from his ribs before he settled back in, leaning against Vader's chest. He then tilted his head and pressed a slow, gentle kiss to the Sith's lips before fully settling himself. "They aim to assassinate you."

"I don't doubt it. They've been planning to do so for years now. But I'm worried one day they might succeed..."

"I hope not…I," Obi-Wan sighed and closed his eyes, curling into the man as best he could with his injuries, "…think I love you."

There was a pause, and then Vader responded. "I think I love you too..."

Obi-Wan swallowed, "So now this is more than just lust?"

"I guess it is..." Vader gently traced Obi-Wan's jaw line with gentle fingers.

"Strange…I never would have guessed this outcome." The redhead chuckled—though the sound cut short when it sent a flair of pain to his ribs.

"Be careful. Your injuries are still pretty bad."

"Mmm, but the drugs are strong enough I forget that."

"Still." Vader put his hands gently on top of Obi-Wan's ribs. "I don't want to see you in any more pain..."

"Well, this sort of pain. Still would like the kinky stuff in bed."

"Not until you're healed. I'm not risking it."

"I appreciate that, but I'd still like you to share the bed."

"We're not sleeping in different rooms for a long time now."

"Good…I don't want separate rooms anymore."

"Especially after all that the rebels have done." Vader sighed, nuzzling Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan paused, "I think I met their leader…she claimed to be a Jedi."

"Jedi? But that's impossible. Jedi are extinct."

"That's what I thought, but…" he shook his head, "Green lightsaber and she is Force sensitive. She held me in place with it while the others beat me."

"Jedi may be just a title she claims. It's impossible for her to actually be a Jedi. She can act the part if she wants, but she's not a real Jedi."

"Real Jedi or not, she's their leader. She did this to me."

"Yeah... I'll have to do something about this. She needs to pay."

"I'd say I'd want to help, but I'm no where near ready to fight…found that out quickly."

"I'm not taking action anytime soon. I'm staying with you and making sure you heal."

Obi-Wan nodded and rested his cheek on Vader's shoulder, "Thank you."

Vader smiled, and for the first time towards a partner, he whispered three important words. "I love you."

"I love you, too." Obi-Wan hummed, "But I'm feeling tired again…mind if I just…sleep like this?"

"Not at all. Sleep all you need, sweetheart."

Obi-Wan nodded and let his eyes close, soon falling asleep.

* * *

To be continued…


	9. Chapter 9

The day was relatively calm. The sun was shining, there was a light breeze blowing, and Vader and Obi-Wan were enjoying some time alone in the sun, relaxing on the balcony of Obi-Wan’s room. Repairs had almost been finished to the castle, though Vader’s room was still in shambles. The Sith didn’t mind it too much though. As long as he was close to his dancer, he was fine.

Alderaan was warm that day, or at least warmer than it had been. It was nice enough for one to go without heavy clothes and perhaps show some skin. Vader was taking advantage of it as he lay on a blanket on the balcony. He had a light under tunic on with no sleeves, just comfortable enough to get some sun.

Obi-Wan hadn't left the castle grounds at all since he'd been attacked, only partly because he was recovering, still. It had been over a month and his ribs were finally at a point where he didn't need painkillers constantly, and he could move around fine, though he was still cautious, just in case.

He leaned against Vader's side, looking out over the mountains, "I want to get a tattoo." He decided out loud, "Cover the rebel symbol scar with it."

“What would you get a tattoo of?” Vader gently massaged Obi-Wan’s head with his fingertips, the red locks a little longer, but still so much shorter than they had been.

"I haven't decided that much, yet. I just hate seeing the mark every time I take my top off."

“I know… It’s an ugly mark. “I don’t know why they even branded you if you didn’t even join them. Makes no sense to me.” Vader shook his head, then turned a little to face Obi-Wan more. “Oh, which reminds me. A package came recently. I think you might know what it is, because I have no clue.”

Obi-Wan perked up, "Oh! I nearly forgot…yes, I had a purchase customized and delivered…though this is later than the expected delivery date."

 “Well, it came a while back, but you were focused on healing up. You still are, but you’re much better than you were.”

"I see. Where is it?"

“In the closet, on the bottom. You haven’t been getting clothes out of there recently, so I decided it was a good place to put it until it was opened.”

"That's because you keep laying out my outfit for the day before I get up and all I have to do is dress." Obi-Wan chuckled. He stood up, "I'll be right back. Don't go anywhere." He said before finding the package and taking it to the refresher.

When he reappeared he was in the bird feather-inspired outfit he'd paid for. It fit him perfectly and he smiled, doing a little spin to make the train flair out behind him. His legs were clad in off-white stockings that were held up with garter belts, and it was easy to imagine he was also wearing one of the thongs he preferred underneath.

Vader had to do a double take when he saw Obi-Wan. “Wow… that was what you bought?”

"The clothing you have given me are beautifully crafted. Truly fit for royalty. But there are times I feel like showing some skin again." He smiled, swaying his hips as he approached. "I am, after all, your dancer."

Vader flushed a little. “Indeed you are…” He stood up slowly, a growing smirk on his lips.

“Let me guess, you didn’t get this just to show some skin.” His hand reached forward, lightly tracing a finger up Obi-Wan’s exposed side.

"No," Obi-Wan admitted, "I thought you'd enjoy it just as much." A smirk found its way to his lips and he slid his hand up along Vader's chest to his shoulder, "Would you like a private session, Milord? The price is only a kiss."

Vader said nothing, smiling and simply leaning forward and lightly kissing the redhead.

The dancer wrapped his arms around the Sith's neck and pressed close and deepened the kiss only slightly.

They kissed for a bit, Vader's hands settling on Obi-Wan's hips. Then he pulled back with a smile. "I was wondering when you'd pull a move like this on me. It's been a whole month since we last had sex."

"Broken ribs made it hard to make my move sooner. But I think it's about time we finally lay claim to each other as lovers."

"I agree. I won't go rough on you this time though. I'm not going to risk hurting you."

"Probably for the best. I was cleared as healed, but still feel I should be cautious for a little longer."

"I don't want to go into the healer and tell her I broke you by making love to you too hard."

Obi-Wan chuckled, "To be fair, her reaction would be priceless if you did send me to her after making love to me."

Vader chuckled and cupped Obi-Wan's face. "We'll make sure that you don't end up going to her again. I'd rather cuddle you afterwards than escort you to the healer."

"I do enjoy the post-sex cuddles. Those are my _dirty_ little kink." He joked.

"Yeah right." Vader laughed. "Now, why don't we move inside? I'd rather keep our private life private."

"The bed would be more comfortable." Obi-Wan agreed, pulling away and taking Vader's hand to lead him back inside.

Vader's eyes moved downward, watching the dancer's hips sway and the trail flow elegantly behind him.  The outfit made Obi-Wan look exotic, and somehow Vader liked it better than the previous revealing outfits.

"No ripping this outfit, okay? I paid extra to have it fitted to me." Obi-Wan muttered before they made it to the bed.

"I won't rip it." Vader took off his tunic and tossed it to the floor. "It's too seductive to rip."

Obi-Wan laughed, the sound joyful as he slid himself onto the bed, "I'm glad you like it so much."

"It makes you look as good as you did before the attack." Vader smiled as he too climbed onto the bed.

Obi-Wan flinched at that. He tried not to let his scars and short hair bother him, but it did. Especially his hair, which he wore a head covering over when he left the privacy of his and Vader's shared rooms. But he knew Vader didn't mean anything by his comment, so he refused to let it ruin the mood.

Vader noticed the reaction. "Sorry... I'm trying to tell you that even with what you lost, I still love you and appreciate you for who you are, not how you look."

"I know. I'm just—a dancer's looks is everything. I know that's not my life anymore, but it had been for so long…and my hair…I had such pride in my hair. I feel exposed without it…as strange as that may sound."

“No, it doesn’t sound strange. You had that long hair for so long, only to have it crudely chopped off against your will. It’s almost like having a body part cut off.” Vader crawled closer and pulled Obi-Wan into a hug.

"I miss it… The man who took it from me…I want revenge on him most of all."

“You will have it, sweetheart.” Vader pulled back and kissed Obi-Wan. “But let’s forget about that for now. Just focus on us…”

Obi-Wan's expression softened and he nodded, "That I can do." He said, reconnecting their lips.

Vader pressed up against Obi-Wan, pressing their torsos together and as a result brought their hips together as well.

The pressing guided them both down against the soft bed, Obi-Wan's back pressed between it and his Sith lover as his hands slid along Vader's sides. Warm skin smooth against his palms.

Vader groaned as he moved from Obi-Wan’s lips to his neck, dragging teeth along the facial hair on redhead’s jaw. The Sith had his back arched as he was bent down, and what a curve it was, presenting the muscles on his back beautifully while also showing off his biceps and how they flexed as he moved down Obi-Wan’s neck to where the top of Obi-Wan’s outfit started.

Obi-Wan moaned and presented his neck submissively as his hand roamed lower, fingers leading the way beneath the waste of Vader's slacks and boxer briefs to brush against the curls of coarse hair. Hidden away.

Vader found a spot midway on Obi-Wan’s neck and bit down, gentle but enough to cause a reaction. He smirked a little, rolling his hips forward just a bit so Obi-Wan’s hand went further.

The redhead gasped and caught his thumbs on the waste of the slacks, pushing them down off Vader's hips.

“Should I start undressing you, or should I wait until you’re done with me?” Vader looked back up at Obi-Wan with a smile.

"Why not both?" Obi-Wan hummed, kissing his shoulder as he sat up slightly to continue pushing the black slacks down Vader's legs to his knees.

“Honestly, I want to see you in this outfit a lot longer.” Vader chuckled, shifting so he could kick off his slacks.

"I can wear it for you any time." Obi-Wan pointed out.

“But this is the first time you’re wearing it for me. It’s a special occasion.”

"Then, maybe we can leave it on…the whole time? You do have pretty easy access as it is a skirt design."

“I do have pretty easy access…” Vader moved to examine the bottom of the outfit, noting the garter belt that was there. He chuckled. “Did you add a few accessories?”

"Technically, this is what I was wearing before I changed. You just can't tell under my slacks and boots." Obi-Wan grinned. "You should know by now I like to wear sexy under-things."

“Of course. Always ready if the mood strikes.” Vader’s hands snaked up Obi-Wan’s legs, his eyes locking onto his dancer’s.

"Always for you, now." He whispered, licking his lips.

“Only for me… Mine…” The Sith bunched up the material of the outfit and pushed it out of the way so that the garter belt was exposed, as well as the thong the redhead was wearing. Vader whistled low.

"Like?" Obi-Wan purred with the same confidence he had when he had worked as a dancer.

Vader shivered, aroused. “Kriff yes…”

"If you like it…you should kiss it." Obi-Wan smirked, taking a little control as he rolled his hips suggestively to keep Vader's eyes on his bulge.

“You’re dangerous, I hope you know.” Vader got low and moved forward, the fabric falling over his head as he placed a gentle kiss on the inside of Obi-Wan’s thigh, and then one on the thing covering his arousal.

"I have to be…being the lover of Lord Vader." Obi-Wan hummed, reaching down to play with dark golden curls that fell over the back of Vader's neck.

Obi-Wan's member twitched against his tongue as a small noise of pleasure escaped.

Pleased with the noise, Vader licked again, harder, up as far as he could go before he had to push the thong to the side even more to lick the entire length of Obi-Wan’s member.

No longer trapped, his member sprung free, eagerly pointing upwards as Vader's tongue reached his tip. Obi-Wan let out a long moan. "I want yours, too."

“Patience, sweetheart. I’m not done with you yet.” Vader made eye contact briefly before he took Obi-Wan into his mouth.

Obi-Wan whimpered—and moaned at the same time, rolling his hips upwards to slowly push himself in deeper into the Lord's mouth and back.

Vader bobbed his head slightly, getting a small bit of friction built up for Obi-Wan, to please him and make him feel like the luckiest man in the galaxy. The Sith smirked and hummed.

"Ah…" Obi-Wan tangled his fingers into Vader's curls as he bent his knees, legs raising on either side of Vader's head.

Just a few more bobs of his head, and Vader came off and sat up, the cloth falling away from his head and messing his curls a bit. “Kriff, I love it when you moan like that.” Vader straightened up and hooked his thumbs into his boxer briefs. “Now, I believe you wanted something from me…”

"Please." Obi-Wan moaned, pushing himself up and getting on his hands and knees, facing Vader. As soon as Vader's member sprung forward his lips was on it, sliding down along the shaft as his tongue followed to wet it.

Vader looked on in admiration, a grin stuck on his face. He put a hand on Obi-Wan’s head, running his fingers though the shorter hair and giving a pleased sighed. “Good boy,” he said quietly.

Obi-Wan rocked himself back and forth, sliding his lips and tongue along the length in his mouth while humming in content.

It was then that the door slid open and C-3PO hobbled in with a tea tray for the couple's usual afternoon tea. "Oh dear. I do wish you would warn me when you and Master Kenobi are doing your strange organic rituals, Master Vader." The droid practically sighed.

“Threepio,” Vader exclaimed, flushing dark red. “I’ve told you several times now to knock!”

"I did knock, sire." The droid insisted, setting down the tray, "There was no answer for some time, and I do have other duties to attend to."

Obi-Wan, however, wasn't detoured by the droid's presence, and continued to suck Vader off with lewd slurps and moans.

Vader sighed. “If I don’t answer, assume I’m busy or not in the room. And right now, I’m quite busy if you couldn’t tell.”

"Why, yes you seem to be, and I had assumed you were gone. I had only intended to set your tea inside for your return, Master."

“Threepio,” Vader growled slightly, grabbing Obi-Wan’s top and gripping tightly. “Please leave,” he said as calmly as he could.

"Of course, Master." The droid said before hobbling towards the door where he then stopped and regarded his creator once more, "Would there be anything else you'll need this afternoon?"

“No!”

"Oh—well you don't have to be so rude about it." The droid said before finally leaving the room.

Obi-Wan choked slightly and pulled back to laugh.

Vader looked at Obi-Wan for a bit, then his composure broke and he started laughing too. “Oh Force. That droid is going to be the death of me.”

"I've never heard of a blowjob being referred to as an 'organic ritual' before." Obi-Wan giggled.

“Neither have I. But Threepio doesn’t understand a lot of things non-droids do. I guess I could have built him to understand those things… but I was young. I only knew the bare minimum of making a droid.”

"Maybe you should have let him stay, maybe he would have learned a few things." Obi-Wan joked.

“Oh don’t make me think of things like that.” Vader rolled his eyes. “Anyways, were you done?”

"No, but then Threepio happened." He giggled, "I tried to keep in the mood, but…it's funny."

“Well, what do you say we pick up where we left off?” Vader grabbed Obi-Wan’s chin with a smirk.

"We can pick up somewhere, at least." Obi-Wan said, drawing him down into a deep kiss.

Vader welcomed the kiss, pushing Obi-Wan back onto the mattress and pinning him down.

Obi-Wan hummed, parting his legs and wrapping one around Vader's waist to hold him there.

The kiss became heated and desperate, moans escaping both men as their need for each other heightened. Vader pulled back after a bit to catch his breath, breathing heavily and swallowing. “Should have grabbed the lube from my room…”

"We have some here. I grabbed it from your room after yours was destroyed." Obi-Wan panted heavily with arousal, gesturing at the drawer of one of the bedside tables.

Vader pulled away to grab the drawer and pull it open, grabbing the bottle with a concentrated look. Returning to Obi-Wan, he opened the bottle and poured some of the lube on the both of them, pushing Obi-Wan’s thong out of the way once more to loosen up his hole.

Moans escaped the dancer as he was carefully, gently prepared until he was stretched enough to accept Vader without any resistance. Legs parted, he waited and watched Vader, his hole dripping with lube and his member twitching with need.

"Anakin…"

Vader whined at the use of his true name, always so nice to hear when it came from Obi-Wan’s lips in situations like the one they were in. He sat back, lining himself up and looking upon his dancer with what could no longer be considered lust. It was more love now, and with this new tone to the moment, Vader slipped inside Obi-Wan slowly, opposite of what he had done in the past.

Obi-Wan let out a long moan, so unlike the usual pleasurable screams he usually awarded Vader with.

"Ani—Ani…" he moaned, arms wrapped around the Sith.

“Please… only call me that…” Vader shuddered as he went deeper, pushed further until he was completely inside Obi-Wan.

"Ani!" Obi-Wan yelped, but it was a much softer yelp than any before. Soft—still tender.

Vader buried his face in Obi-Wan’s neck, taking pause before he started up a gentle pace. He rocked his hips, back and forth, slowly and gently, careful not to hurt his dancer but also determined to show that lust was no longer present, but love arriving  to take its place.

The galaxy melted away around the two until there was nothing but each other. Their soft moans and groans mixing together almost like a melody. There was no pain, no tears, no screams…only pure, love-driven pleasure.

"Ohh—Ani I love you…" Obi-Wan moaned against Vader's lips.

“I love you too, Obi-Wan.” Vader kissed Obi-Wan gently, shifting to reach deeper inside the redhead. However, the pace remained the same, gentle and loving, just as intense as their regular love-making session.

The two seemed to last forever, always dancing on the very edge together before finally they fell over the edge into bliss, leaving them clinging to each other as they rode out their orgasms until they were left panting and gazing into each other's eyes.

Vader cupped Obi-Wan’s face as he caught his breath, oddly feeling more satisfied than he had in the past. “Obi-Wan…You are truly something special…”

The redhead smiled up at him, and oh, wasn't it a beautiful sight before it was replaced by a slow, loving, passionate kiss between them.

Not only was the kiss passionate, but it was blissful, the two of them sharing something that they would have never thought of upon meeting for the first time. Vader felt happy with Obi-Wan. He loved being in the redhead's presence. He loved everything about Obi-Wan, and perhaps that was why he was happy.

Obi-Wan's hands were cupping Vader's face during the kiss, his thumb rubbing gentle circles into his cheeks. He wanted nothing more than to stay trapped there in that very moment and he gave a happy sigh when the kiss faded and their lips parted once more.

"I never thought I'd find Somone to love with my personality." Vader smiled and nuzzled Obi-Wan. "I'm glad I found you."

"I never thought you'd be the person that makes me feel safe." Obi-Wan admitted in turn.

"Funny how the Force works sometimes." Vader smiled.

Obi-Wan just hummed, leaning in to kiss him again.

After they kissed for a bit longer, Vader sat up in the bed and sighed happily, looking out to the open balcony. "Despite all the damage that's been done recently... I'm actually really happy. Probably the happiest I've been."

"Me too…" Obi-Wan murmured.

"Plus you've helped me to control my anger. Overall, you've made me a better person." Vader smiled back at Obi-Wan. "Thank you."

"Thank the Force for that." Obi-Wan chuckled.

“Ah, yes. Thank the Force you’ve made me a better person.” Vader put a loving hand on Obi-Wan’s knee.

Obi-Wan kissed him again, rolling them so that Vader was on the bottom, "We should see if our tea is still warm."

“I doubt it is,” Vader chuckled.

"We could see about reheating it?"

“If we want warm tea, it’s what we’ll have to do.”

"I enjoy my tea at the proper temperature." Obi-Wan chuckled and pushed himself up, glancing over at the tea tray before climbing off Vader and moving over to the table it was sitting upon. Ignoring the feel of cum leaking down his legs.

Vader watched him and chuckled. “Even after sex, that outfit still looks amazing on you.”

"I'm glad it pleases you." Obi-Wan sighed. The tea was, indeed, cold. But he picked up the plate of crisps and carried it over to the bed.

“It pleases me very much.” Vader stretched his arms and legs as Obi-Wan got back on the bed.

Obi-Wan offered him a crisp, pressing it to his lips. The Sith opened his mouth and grabbed the crisp with his teeth. The redhead smiled and broke it in half, bringing the other half to his own lips and slipping it into his mouth.

“Tasty,” Vader said between his chewing. “To bad we let the tea get cold. These would go great with it.”

"Well," he giggled, "We did have some fun instead."

"Yes, we did. Probably the most fun we've had."

"Even without the roughness. Maybe we should do it more often."

"I agree. It was a nice change... Just maybe don't have any droids interrupt us next time."

"Especially Threepio." Obi-Wan laughed.

"I'm kinda glad you kept going when he came in. Otherwise the mood would have been ruined for sure."

"I have no reason to be shy about my sex life with you." Obi-Wan shrugged, "The Organas could have walked in and I would have kept going."

"At least the Organas have more decency to leave if I don't answer."

"True."

* * *

To be continued…


	10. Chapter 10

The Zabrak with dark brown skin and the traditional facial tattoos of her people looked up in surprise as two Sith guards entered her tattoo shop followed by Vader himself and a redheaded human with short hair. Behind them followed two more guards.

Her shop was a small one that got only just enough business to stay open and giving her enough credits to let her live comfortably on Anderaan, as not many on Alderaan were interested in tattoos. And to find herself in the presence of such a highly ranking man in the Galaxy was more than surprising.

With wide eyes, she gave a respectful bow, "Lord Vader, how may I serve you?"

Vader gave her a smile. “We need a scar covered up. Doesn’t matter how big or how pricy, we just need it covered.”

"Of course. Are you wanting me to try and match a skin tone, or is there a design you're thinking of?" she asked, taking out two data pads, one with tattoo designs she'd done before or created for fun, the other to put in the details of the order for her business' records.

Obi-Wan then stepped forward, "I have an idea for a design, one personal to me." He took out his own data pad and brought up an image of a bird native only to his home planet. It was a beautiful, elegant bird with brilliant colors and long feathers. "Do you think you could design something with this bird? It held special meaning to my mother's family."

She studied the image and nodded, "I could draw up some concepts for it. About how big are you thinking?"

Obi-Wan shifted and tugged loose his clothing to expose the rebel brand on his shoulder, "It just needs to cover this.  It can be larger, but no smaller."

Her eyes widened and her eyes snapped from the scar to the redhead, to Vader. "Rebel..?"

"They attacked me and left this on me. I want it gone and a piece of artwork is the best way I can think of to rid myself of the physical reminder of the attack." Obi-Wan said.

She nodded, "Very well. If you would give me an hour, I'll have some concept sketches ready to choose from. If you like one of them I'll clean it up and finalize it with you before we get started. I have no appointments today so we can get to work right away."

“Great,” Vader said. “He’s been wanting a tattoo over that scar for a while now. Thankfully, he allowed it to heal enough before putting ink to it.”

"It does look healed enough. If it still looked raw I would have insisted on making an appointment for a later date." She nodded, transferring the image of the bird to her own data pad. "You are free to wait here, or leave and come back." She offered. "I suggest making sure you have a full stomach and don't drink any alcohol before we get to inking."

“I’m not hungry, but I guess I’m not the one getting the tattoo. Need anything, sweetheart?” Vader nudged Obi-Wan gently.

"Something small to be safe, I guess." Obi-Wan smiled, fixing his top.

“Then shall we go out and find something for you before we come back here?”

"Yes." Obi-Wan smiled at the tattoo artist, "I'll be back in about an hour to see what you come up with, Madam." He gave a somewhat flirty bow before turning to leave with Vader and the four guards. Really, four of them may have been much, but after his attack, he wasn't going to complain.

“I think all the shops have reopened by now,” Vader said as they walked down the main strip of the city. “What are you hungry for?”

"Revenge, but I'll settle for diner food."

Vader chuckled. “Revenge isn’t on the menu today, I’m afraid.”

"I know. But could it be if I spot one I recognize?"

“Perhaps.” Vader smiled down at Obi-Wan and patted his shoulder lightly.

Obi-Wan chuckled, side-stepping closer to his lover as they walked until he spotted a diner, and soon they were inside at a table, guards standing watch at the doors and near the table they had chosen, every eye glancing their way. Not one person there was used to seeing a Sith Lord in such a common place. They always ate at the upscale restaurants, not slightly run-down diners.

Vader had chosen that day look less like a Sith Lord and more like a civilian. Although, he looked more like an upper class citizen than the lower ones he and Obi-Wan were among at the diner. Still, he looked more inviting, or at least he thought he did.

The redhead ordered a small bowl of soup with a sandwich when the server droid rolled over to their table. Then he sighed and smiled at Vader as he waited, "Don't look now, but I think everyone's jealous of your date." He teased in a low voice.

“Oh? What makes you say that? The way that everyone is staring at us?” Vader smiled.

"Yes, and I mean, can you blame them? I am quite a catch." He chuckled

“You can say that again. I wasn’t sure if I was really going to get you to myself that first night on Nar Shaddaa.”

"You were determined to. I only agreed with the deal we made because I knew if I turned it down I'd still end up going with you. The deal just made me feel like it was my choice. But I'm glad I did come to Alderaan with you."

“I haven’t been doing a good job of keeping up my end of the deal. I’ve sent very little to your home since you joined me.”

Obi-Wan frowned and sat back, crossing his arms over his chest, "You need to fix that, Vader. I didn't deal with your abuse in the beginning for nothing, and even if things are different now, I still want my people to get the help they need." He said in a serious tone. "I will deny you sex until you uphold your end of that deal we made."

Vader sighed. “I know… Perhaps I should have been truthful with you about this before now, but I can’t go back into the past to fix it. What’s done is done, and I can only do better by doing what I promised you.”

"I'll have to stay on you about it." Obi-Wan paused, "And maybe sometime we should visit Stewjon together and see how my people are doing…"

“Would it be a good idea for me to go? I mean, I am the second most powerful man in the galaxy, and a dark man at that. I don’t think your people would appreciate that.”

"My people aren't Jedi believers or Rebel supporters, they just felt abandoned by the empire when support was denied after the quakes began to hit our world. With you sending help, they would welcome your personal visit."

Vader shrugged. “Okay, if you say so. That’s a long journey though. Longer than the trip here from Nar Shaddaa. You sure you’re up for it, considering you haven’t done much space travel?”

"I'm willing to try it." Obi-Wan said, "I miss my home planet at times, and the one thing I had taken with me to remind myself of home had been stolen. The wood of the trees look like silver, and I had a wooden pendant with me. A dishonest client took it thinking it was silver after a private session when I was just starting out as a dancer." That's when I started hiding my personal possessions. I'd like to get a new pendant."

“Silver trees, huh? Sounds amazing. I bet your home planet is a lot prettier than Alderaan. Though I guess Alderaan is already beautiful. A lot better than my old home on Tatooine.” Vader shook his head with a scowl. “So much sand…”

"Tatooine? I've heard that place is a rough planet to live."

“It is. I hated every moment I was there. Thankfully the Emperor allowed me to leave and find somewhere else to live. I found Alderaan soon after and the Organas took me into their castle.”

"I see, I—Oh, thank you." He smiled at the serving droid who brought his lunch to him and set it on the table before rolling away again. He picked up his spoon and dipped it into the soup, "I heard the only fun they have on that planet is pod racing."

Vader smiled, going though fond memories. “Pod racing is quite exciting, actually. I did it some myself. The only human to ever compete.”

"Really?" Obi-Wan leaned forward, expecting to learn more as he started eating.

“I didn’t know at the time, because I was just barely ten years old, but the reason I was able to pod race was because I was Force sensitive. I could see into the future and see my opponents’ moves before they happened. I had Jedi reflexes, as my people on Tatooine called them. No other human has ever tried to pod race because it’s so dangerous, but somehow, I managed to make it out alive as a ten-year-old boy.” Vader shrugged, looking out the window.

"So young…"

“Yes, I was. But I was trying to make some money for me and mom. We had it rough out there before the Emperor found me.”

"I can understand that…I had to make some tough choices when I left Stewjon in order to survive…I did things I'm not proud of, but I had little more choice at the time."

"Thankfully those times have passed, and your home will get the help it deserves."

Obi-Wan nodded.

Once he was done eating and the bill was paid, the couple and their guards made their way back to the tattoo shop where the artist showed Obi-Wan the designs she had sketched up. He chose one he really liked and she worked with him to perfect it before she took him back to start on his tattoo. She allowed Vader to stay with Obi-Wan for support.

They had to take a few breaks, and the project took hours, but finally it was finished, the rebel symbol replaced with a colorful bird with its long tail feathers flowing down his side and wrapping around his back.

She gave him a special bacta-based lotion to apply to the tattoo twice a day and instructed him to return if anything needed a touch-up after his skin healed. With that, and further instructions on caring for his tattoo, the price was paid in full and Obi-Wan put on only his loose-fitting undershirt and cloak, leaving off his tight fitting vest to prevent irritation.

“Thank you for this,” Vader told the owner as they left the shop. “Perhaps you will see us again in the future.”

"It's been an honor to work with you, Lord Vader." She bowed.

He nodded to her, then stepped out with Obi-Wan. “Can you walk well still,” he asked the redhead. “Not much pain or anything?”

"I think I should be fine getting back to the castle, but I'll let you know if that changes." Obi-Wan promised.

“Good. She did a very good job with that design. I’m quite impressed.”

"I like it; I can't wait until it heals so I can see it properly."

“It already looks gorgeous. Imagine what it’ll look like when it’s healed.” Vader smiled, imagination running wild.

"You also want to see what it looks like under your hands in bed." Obi-Wan guessed.

“Maybe,” Vader said with a smirk.

"You'll get your chance." Obi-Wan promised, taking Vader's hands and kissing his fingers.

“I have no doubt in my mind.” The Sith said with a loving gaze.

They made it back to their speeder, as the tattoo shop wasn't located in Alderaan's capital, and Obi-Wan slipped in, settling into his seat as comfortably as he could without putting pressure on his tattoo.

Vader got into the pilot’s seat of the speeder and began the trek back to the castle. “We’ll get some of that bacta on the tattoo when we get home. Then you can just relax for the rest of the day. Sound good?"

"Will you be returning to work, or joining me in relaxation?"

“I do have a few more things to get done for the day, but after I’m done I can come relax with you.”

"Can I relax in your office with you? Or is it something I'm not authorized to witness?"

“I suppose you could be in my office with me. I don’t see why you couldn’t watch me work.”

"I'd like that." Obi-Wan nodded.

“It’d be a nice change for me, getting to see you while I work. I’ll enjoy it for sure.”

"I'll try not to be too much of a distraction." He laughed.

“I wouldn’t mind a distraction every once in a while. Working all the time is bad for someone’s health.”

"Maybe I can help you with some of it?" Obi-Wan offered.

Vader glanced over at Obi-Wan and swallowed. “Um… I… I don’t know.”

"I only offer." Obi-Wan shrugged, "After all, my job here is pleasing you, but when you're working I don't have much to do."

“I know. It’s just… the last time I let someone try to help me, they used the information they learned against me and lead one of the biggest Rebel attacks in Alderaan’s history.” Vader looked directly ahead, looking hurt as he remembered what Padmé had done to him.

"I'm not going to work with the Rebels, Lord Vader. I want them dead."

“I know you won’t, but there’s still that doubt that something will happen and I’ll lose you.” Vader sighed. “You’re the first apprentice of mine who has really clicked with me. Yeah we had a rough start, but I think that’s why we ended up how we are now. With all the others, they were head over heels for me in the beginning. Then they learned who I truly was and fought against me.”

"Head over heels, hu? See a pretty face and that's all that they think matters." he shook his head, "I won't pressure you. Just know I'm willing to help should you request it."

“I appreciate it.” Vader fell silent for a long while, and then as they approached the castle, he spoke up once more. “Do you… actually love me? Like it’s not just something to make me feel better or to keep me controlled?”

Obi-Wan laughed, "There would be no point in lying about it. I could control you with lust if I wanted to."

“I suppose you’re right. But we’re not all about lust now. There’s companionship, love. Things I’ve never really experienced before in a partner.”

"It's new to me, as well. But that is why I offer you help and enjoy staying in your company." Obi-Wan said, reaching over to squeeze his knee.

Vader smiled at Obi-Wan as the speeder came to a stop. “Thank you…We’re really helping each other a lot with this. I don’t think it could have worked out very well for either of us if we didn’t have each other.”

Obi-Wan smiled and nodded, "I agree."

“Alright, let’s get inside and find something to snack on. Sound good?” Vader climbed out of the speeder and moved around to help Obi-Wan out.

Obi-Wan nodded as he accepted the help.

“Excellent. I promise my work won’t take too long. We can curl up in bed as soon as I’m done.”

"That'll be nice." Obi-Wan nodded, "Best part of the plan."

Vader chuckled. “Glad you think so.”

"Come on, I'll help you get through your work, even if it's just by laying nearby watching you." he chuckled, taking Vader's arm.

“You could lay on my desk for all I care.” Vader smirked.

"Oh, now wouldn't that be a distraction." Obi-Wan chuckled, "I'd be right there where I could steal your attention for a kiss or playfully hide something you need."

“Yes, but at least it would allow me to have fun while I work.”

"I'll try to let you get some of it done, at least."

“Well, I plan to get all of it done before we curl up, but if you insist on it before I’m done, I wouldn’t oppose.”

Obi-Wan smiled and left a kiss on his cheek before pilling away, "You go grab us something to snack on, I'll go change into something more comfortable for my tattoo, and then you can help me apply the lotion before we see that you get to work on—whatever it is you do for the Empire."

Vader nodded. “Meet me in my office then.”

"As you wish." Obi-Wan gave a small bow before moving up to his room to shed his top completely and put on a pair of loose-fitting slacks. Staying barefoot, he took the bacta lotion and made his way through the castle to Vader's office.

Vader was already working when Obi-Wan entered, the snacks on a tray at the edge of the desk he sat at. He looked up and smiled, standing and moving over to the redhead. “Alright, let’s get that bacta on you.”

Obi-Wan handed the lotion to Vader and put his arms up as if to move his long hair out of the way, momentarily forgetting that it wasn't there anymore. Flushing, he lowered his arms again.

Vader sighed and kissed Obi-Wan’s cheek gently. “One day, my love…” He put some of the lotion into his hand and began to gently put it over the fresh tattoo.

"I know…it's just taking so long… I can't even put it into a tail or braid it."

“I know. If it makes you feel any better, you look just as good now as you did before.”

"But it's not the look I chose. Maybe it does make me a whore, but I liked it when you could pull my hair so aggressively like you did." He lifted his arm and turned so Vader could continue to apply the lotion.

“I liked it too, but your hair will grow back just as beautifully. I promise.” Vader finished applying the lotion and stepped back with a smile.

"As long as I get my revenge before it does." Obi-Wan sighed, moving over to the desk and hopping up onto it.

“Of course. You will get your revenge, Sweetheart.” Vader wiped his hands off and set the lotion to the side.

"I dream of it, sometimes. Having you at my side, lightsabers glowing red…"

“Do you?” Vader moved to be in front of Obi-Wan and grabbed his hands. “I hope it’s a good dream.”

"You kill the Jedi, I kill the bastard who cut my hair…we set the rest on fire…it's a pretty good dream."

“Sounds wonderful.” The Sith smiled and squeezed Obi-Wan’s hands. “Like a romantic date.”

"Top it off with making love once it's all over, and it'll be the perfect evening." Obi-Wan smiled, squeezing Vader's hands back.

“Absolutely.” Vader leaned forward and kissed Obi-Wan. “It’s a date then.”

"A date for another time, however. You have work to do." Obi-Wan hummed, gesturing to the data pad on Vader's desk.

“Work before play,” Vader said with a sigh, moving back around the desk to start working again. “Hopefully this won’t take too long. I’m interested in more than just cuddling now.”

"Aren't you always?" Obi-Wan teased lightly.

Vader only smirked at the redhead and got back to work.

* * *

To be continued…


	11. Chapter 11

Obi-Wan was breathing hard and covered in sweat as he made his way through the castle and up to the room he shared with his Sith lover. He shed his clothes and set his lightsaber aside before moving to the refresher and getting a nice shower to wash away the sweat left over from training and fighting the battle droids Vader had provided him to practice his skills on.

It had been a little over a year since he was attacked by Rebels, and no revenge had yet been taken. But Obi-Wan used the time well with his training in both saber skills and Force abilities.

His prized hair had also grown out and could be pulled back into a tail again, though it still had a long way to go.

Basil had also been fully repaired and would spend most of his time following Obi-Wan around the castle.

Said droid beeped when Obi-Wan stepped out of the refresher with his hair up in a towel.

Obi-Wan laughed, "I'm fine, Basil, I'm just feeling…frisky."

The mouse droid beeped again.

"Yes, I _am_ going to go tempt Lord Vader into bed again, how did you ever guess?" he laughed, slipping into his feather-inspired dance outfit, he then dried his hair and left it down with a few braids added in, and applied light makeup. Finally, he completed the look with the collar Vader had given him, and an anklet that jingled when he walked.

"Think I'll snatch his full attention in record time this time, buddy?" he asked the droid who squeaked in response.

"I hope so, too." He laughed, moving to the door. "You coming or staying?"

The droid beeped and moved to his charging port, leaving Obi-Wan to go conquer his lover alone.

Obi-Wan moved barefooted along the halls, the only sound being the chimes from his anklet. He moved in front of the door to Vader's office and took a breath, squaring his shoulders and then he opened the door, slipping in with all the grace he could.

Unfortunately for Obi-Wan, Vader was not in the office. Rather, the Emperor was there, turning to look who had entered with a scowl that quickly turned into a smirk. "Well, you're a pretty thing, aren't you?"

Obi-Wan's eyes widened, "Emperor Sidious! I—" Nervous, he dropped to his knees. He may be treated as an equal by Vader, but he would always be outranked by the leader of the Sith and the Galaxy as a whole. "Forgive me; I was unaware of your visit."

"Yes, indeed you were... Rise, and let me take a good look at you." The old Sith hummed with a smile.

Keeping his head low, Obi-Wan slowly moved back to his feet, the anklet chiming as he did so.

The emperor chuckled. "You've come a long way being Vader's pet. I suspect you were expecting him to be in here, perhaps to drag him off to bed and prevent him from doing his job."

"I—it's my job to make sure he takes breaks, your Highness. I wouldn't have distracted him for too long."

"But you are a pet, and pets require attention from their masters constantly. You would have distracted him for far too long."

"…Apologies, Sire." Obi-Wan bowed his head lower, reminded all too well of the role he officially was in as a Sith's pet.

"I don't know if a simple apology is just enough for this situation." The Emperor rubbed his chin in thought, then he smirked. "I suppose you could do me a favor. After all, you are just a pet under my apprentice's control. I don't think he'd mind if I… used you for a bit."

Obi-Wan took a step back, "…No." He shook his head and repeated the word in a stronger tone, "No, you aren't my Master."

The Emperor scowled. "I'm sorry? I don't remember pets being able to speak out when they're told to do something."

"I belong to Master Vader, it is his orders I follow—with all due respect, your highness, you are not my master."

"You made a bad decision, whore…" Sidious reached forward, grabbing Obi-Wan's neck and pressing against the collar painfully.

It was then that Vader walked in. He paused at the door, confused and shocked at the scene before him.

"Master…" Obi-Wan gasped out, his gaze sliding over to Vader as he tried to pull cold, wrinkled fingers from his neck.

"What's going on?" Vader asked in a careful tone.

"Your pet dared to speak out against me," the Emperor said. "I was going to teach him a lesson before you came in."

"I see…I suppose he does need to be punished for that, but not like this. I will take care of it, Master." Vader glanced at Obi-Wan, trying not to betray his feelings.

"You have spoiled your pet into thinking he only has to take orders from you. His mouth is better put to work around a cock than being allowed to speak." Sidious let go of Obi-Wan and turned, moving over to a chair and sitting down with his legs spread expectantly. Then, using the Force he forced Obi-Wan onto his hands and knees.

"Let us put your pet in his proper place now, hmm? He obviously came in here looking for a treat, he'll have to learn to earn it. Now, come here and earn it, or you will be punished for your insolence." Blue sparks of Force Lightning jumped threateningly from his fingertips.

Obi-Wan's eyes were wide and he glanced at Vader, silently asking what he should do.

Vader glanced quickly between Obi-Wan and the Emperor, unsure of what to do. He had to obey the Emperor, but he couldn't just let the man use Obi-Wan like a pet. Obi-Wan was not a pet to Vader. The redhead was so much more now, but if he allowed the Emperor to do as he pleased with Obi-Wan, the trust that was built up over a full year would be lost instantly, and Vader would lose the one thing he loved.

Vader swallowed. "Master… don't you think this is a bit easy on him? If he's to be punished, then it needs to be painful, not pleasurable."

"He won't be getting pleasure, he'll be giving it. Earning the treat of not being punished. After all, he's such a pretty pet, it'd be a shame to harm him. Especially when he's somehow survived your wrath this long." He paused, gazing at Obi-Wan and taking in how the pet looked at Vader.

"Ah—I see…he's fallen in love with you, has he?"

"I'll just take him back to his room, and I can deal with him after you're gone, Master." Vader stepped forward and hauled Obi-Wan up to his feet, shoving him towards the door.

"I'm disappointed, my apprentice. A Sith pet should service his master and anyone who outranks his master without hesitation. Next time I won't be so understanding."

Obi-Wan eagerly let Vader push him out the doors, and then he turned into him for comfort, "I'm sorry—I just…I didn't want to betray you and now I've messed things up…" he whispered.

"We'll talk about this when the Emperor leaves." Vader led Obi-Wan back to their room and pushed him inside. "Stay here until I get back."

Obi-Wan sighed and nodded, moving over to a window to sit and wait.

Vader took a deep breath and moved over to Obi-Wan, kissing the top of his head lightly. "I'll try not to take so long. Looks like you were wanting to surprise me."

"I was…I didn't know the Emperor was here, however…"

"His arrival was quite sudden. I didn't have time to warn you."

"I won't keep you…I'm afraid I have put him in a sour mood, so you should get back to him quickly. I'll wait here."

"Of course." Vader caressed Obi-Wan's cheek gently before leaving and returning to the Emperor.

The Emperor was at the window, looking out over the city when Vader returned, "I do hope you punish him properly as you did not allow me to do so, Apprentice." He said, "But discussions of your pet is not why I'm here."

"I wouldn't expect him to be the topic of your visit, my lord." Vader knelt before his master, looking down on the ground to avoid eye contact.

"We have a concerning problem popping up across the galaxy. Reports of the Jedi returning and leading the rebel resistance. Far too many of these reports to ignore them."

"Jedi?" Vader looked up. "Surely they aren't real Jedi, just some Rebels who happened to pick up some old lightsabers on the black market."

"I've put a copy of the reports on your desk. It's not impossible for the Jedi to return, Vader. We have destroyed all the old Jedi temples that have been found, but just as the Sith have our secrets, so did the Jedi Order. Jedi knowledge and secrets are still out there and able to be discovered and learned. The reports are enough to convince me. We are witnessing the return of the Jedi, and we must stop it."

"I feel like I'm dreaming. The Jedi Order has been dead for centuries."

"The Jedi is but a religion, my boy, just as the Sith is. As long as its sacred texts exist, so does the chance of its return. And with it, they will bring war again to the Galaxy."

"So they must be stopped as soon as possible. We already have enough trouble with the Rebels, so we certainly don't need Jedi." Vader stood up and moved to the window to stand next to the emperor.

"Precisely. Which is why I'm charging you with the ratification of these Jedi."

"I would be honored, my lord." Vader turned to look at the old man. "When do I start?"

"Immediately. Start where you wish, but I want every and all reports of possible Jedi activity investigated and eliminated."

"It will be done. I'll gather my things and prepare to leave as soon as I'm ready."

"Very good. Shall I assign you a team to help your hunt? There are a few who could benefit from this mission. Earn their way up in rank a little more."

"I suppose so. Who are they?"

"Lord Maul and his brother and apprentice Savage. They have...disappointed me as of recent. This will be their chance to correct their mistakes."

"The Dathomir brothers… I suppose I could work with them. Send them here, and we will leave from here on Alderaan."

"Very good, my boy. Guide them well, and maybe they will learn a few things." Sidious patted Vader on the shoulder approvingly, "Go over the reports, and I'll take my leave."

"I'll escort you out, my lord." Vader bowed, then led the Emperor out the door.

When the Emperor was gone, far out of the atmosphere and guaranteed to have left, Vader rushed back inside and hurried up to his room, where he knew Obi-Wan was still waiting. He opened the door and went inside, locking the door behind him.

Obi-Wan looked up from the window, "Am I in trouble?"

"No." Vader moved closer to him and pulled him into a hug. "You're fine. And lucky. I thought I was honestly going to lose you for a bit."

"I thought you'd be angry with me." Obi-Wan sighed, "Why was it that the Emperor visited? It's very unusual as he normally calls for you to visit him."

Vader moved to the bed and sat down on it. "I know you don't like to think back on it, but when you were attacked by the Rebels, you mentioned one said they were a Jedi, correct?"

"Yes, she claimed to be one...why?"

"In the year since the attack, it looks like she's been gathering others like her. There's been numerous reports of Jedi leading attacks on the Empire."

"So…it's possible she was telling the truth—she is actually a Jedi." Obi-Wan hummed in thought, "…That can't be good."

"No, it can't. But since these attacks are building up, the Emperor wants me to go out and eradicate them. He's sending two Dathomirian brothers to accompany me."

"You're leaving…sounds like it could be a long one…" Obi-Wan realized.

"Yes, I am leaving... But that doesn't mean you're staying here."

"You always leave me here when you are called away for the Sith Order." Obi-Wan pointed out. "Why would this time be any different?"

"Because you'll be able to get your revenge this time. If the man who branded you is still with that Jedi, then he's going to perish just like she is."

 _That_ caught the dancer's attention, "You really think I'm ready?"

"You've been training day after day since you healed from the attack. I believe you are more than ready."

"Will you spar with me to make sure? With our actual lightsabers, not the training ones that don't cut?"

"Sure. Just know that I won't go easy on you just because we'd be using real lightsabers." Vader stood up and moved to stand in front of the redhead, taking his hands and holding them firmly.

"I expect you to go all out on me—just shy of killing me should I lose to you, of course."

"You'll be on the ground with my lightsaber inches from your throat, I promise." He smiled and leaned down to gently kiss his dancer.

"Not if I can help it." Obi-Wan flexed his fingers and his father's lightsaber flew to his hand.

Vader reeled back slightly. "Oh?"

Obi-Wan smiled and stood up, kissing him, "Shall we move to a better room for this?"

"Are we sparring now? Because I definitely feel some sexual tension in the air..."

"Winner gets to choose how and where we have sex. How about that?"

"That's good enough for me." Vader summoned his lightsaber to his hand with a smirk. "Let's go have a quick spar then."

"I wonder if it really would be quick…if you really do think I'm ready for more than just droids to train against." Obi-Wan chuckled, leading the way.

"Well it's possible for one of us to falter early on. It's not out of the question for our spar to be short."

"I'm hoping for a real fight to help get me all hot and bothered for you." Obi-Wan winked as they stepped out into the chilly air of the courtyard.

"I think I'd enjoy that quite a bit." Vader chuckled.

"Then you know what to do, darling." Obi-Wan ignited his lightsaber and moved into a starting position that had become the most natural for him over his year of training.

Vader smirked playfully at the dancer before igniting his own lightsaber and swinging it out at Obi-Wan's face.

Obi-Wan blocked the attack and just like that they found themselves in a dance together, red clashing with red as each man attacked and blocked as needed.

Their sparring went on and on, never breaking for catching breath or regaining footing. Vader never went easy on Obi-Wan, giving it most of everything he had. He was proud of how well Obi-Wan kept up, and it only proved to him that Obi-Wan was more than ready to get his revenge on the Rebels.

And then Obi-Wan took him by surprise and managed to disarm Vader. He caught the second lightsaber with his free hand and pointed both at his lover with a cocky smirk.

"Do you yield, my Lord?"

Vader's eyes widened, hands held slightly up. "Well... I suppose I do."

Both blades deactivated and Obi-Wan attacked, leaping at Vader and pressing a kiss to his lips. "Defeated. Now I will show no mercy." He flirted.

Vader smiled. "So, you won. How shall we precede from here, sweetheart?"

"I didn't expect to win." Obi-Wan admitted clipping Vader's lightsaber on his belt for him.

"Well, you did win, and that means you get to choose how and where we have sex. So what'll it be?" Vader stepped close to Obi-Wan, reaching out to grab the redhead's hip.

"It's cold out…so not out here." Obi-Wan chuckled, giving his hips a sway to bring attention to the fact that he was, in fact, still in his dancing outfit.

"Well, I'd rather not do it out here anyways. Too open." Vader chuckled, offering his arm to his dancer to lead him back inside.

"Alright, let's go find someplace warmer and private."

"Perhaps by a fire?"

"The library, perhaps?"

"In the back study, where there's a fireplace and a door that locks so we won't be disturbed."

"Sounds like a plan." Obi-Wan chuckled.

"It'll be a nice quiet moment to ourselves... Well, I say quiet, but we'll see about that."

"Maybe if we use a gag it'll be quiet."

"Yeah but it's no fun when I don't get to hear you." Vader chuckled. "Your moans are pretty nice to hear."

"Moans still happen, it's the screams and cries that are muffled by gags." Obi-Wan pointed out.

"True. I suppose we could grab a gag before heading to the library."

"We have to stop by our room for lube, anyhow."

"Perfect. Maybe I'll change into something that sets the mood better."

"Oh? I get a treat for the eyes this time?"

"Might as well. You always treat me with how you look. It's high time I do the same for you."

"I'm a dancer, looking good is what I do." Obi-Wan chuckled, "Alright, surprise me. I am curious as to what you have planned."

"Well don't expect something like what you're wearing. It looks better on you." Vader chuckled.

"I can't imagine you in feathers, really."

"They don't suit me. I'm more of a minimal guy. A simple black suit fits me well."

"I don't think I have ever seen you in any other color—excluding nude."

"Black looks nice on me. Plus I tried lighter colors before. The Emperor had none of it, so I went back to black."

"The man wears ridiculously large shoulder pads. I don't think I trust his opinion on the matter."

"His fashion sense it terrible. Maybe that looked nice when he was young but it certainly doesn't now." Vader rolled his eyes.

"Maybe I should look to see if you look good in other colors or not, myself."

"I've tried red before. It was nice, but not as nice as black."

"What about white?"

"Maybe white… It'll make me look even more tan though."

"Is that a bad thing? I like your sun-kissed skin, especially when you come back from a sunny planet and your skin is darker and hair is lighter."

"I'll consider white then. Maybe when we start ridding the galaxy of the Jedi once more."

"We'll test it, first. See if it looks good."

"Of course. Maybe put some red in, just to add some flare."

"We'll make you a fashion icon in the Sith, yet." Obi-Wan chuckled.

Vader rolled his eyes while laughing. "What do you mean you'll make me one? I'm not already?"

"You wear nothing but black. Not even a hint of any other color."

"Well time to expand my tastes, but black is very good."

"Yes, but a little flair of color would help bring out some of the detail in your expensive outfits."

"I suppose your right. Some color is good."

"Exactly." Obi-Wan kissed his cheek.

"I also suppose you know more about fashion than I do, considering you've dressed in many colors before."

"And I had to keep myself looking good as a dancer. I had to know what looked the best to get attention from people willing to throw money at me."

"Lucky for you, you caught my attention a year ago. Lucky for me too I suppose."

"I wasn't sure it was a good thing at first." Obi-Wan slipped into their room and moved over to the drawer where they kept their lube and other such items, pulling out a bottle and a ball gag.

"And yet here we are in a relationship we never thought possible." Vader smiled. "You go on ahead to the library. Don't want to make it look too suspicious."

"I'm pretty sure everyone in the castle knows what we get up to." Obi-Wan chuckled, moving to the door, "Don't take too long."

"Don't worry, I won't." Vader waited for Obi-Wan to leave before he started to change his clothes.

The Sith was soon heading down to the library, perhaps the largest room in the castle besides the grand dinning hall. Upon entering the library, Vader admired the hundreds of books that had been collected over the centuries. He wished to read some of them one day, but he was much to busy to sit down and enjoy a physical, hardcover book. So he headed to the corner of the library where there was a study. He had often visited the room when he needed time to simply enjoy being alone, but this was the first time he was sharing it with anyone.

Vader stepped inside and smiled when his gaze found Obi-Wan. "Do you like the study?"

"I do." Obi-Wan said from where he was standing by the fire, warming himself, "But all the rooms in this castle that I have been to have been beautiful."

"Can't argue there." Vader moved over to Obi-Wan and slipped behind him, wrapping his arms around the smart man. His chin rested on Obi-Wan's shoulder.

"Did you lock the door?"

There was a soft audible click. "Just did."

"Good," Obi-Wan turned around, leaning back to get a good look at Vader.

The Sith had a good part of his torso exposed behind a skintight tunic, adorned in flowing gold and silver patterns and the back hanging loosely like a tailcoat. A flared collar framed his face and neck, connected to the long sleeves of the tunic. There was a light belt with the head of a vorn tiger as the buckle, holding up strips of fabric that hung from Vader's hips. Finally, the pants hugged his thighs and calves, showing off muscles that were normally hidden under layers of clothes and boots.

"Well, what do you think?" Vader held out his arms and spun slowly. "Like what you see?"

"Now _this_ is what I call a Sith Lord." Obi-Wan grinned, his eyes sparkling with want. He moved around the Sith, taking in the details and running his fingers over the leather and fabric—and exposed muscles.

"I thought you might like it. It looks like something you might wear, only it covers more and still shows off some skin."

"It gets my stamp of approval." Obi-Wan chuckled, running his hands more firmly along Vader's abs.

The leather of the outfit creaked a little when Vader took a deep breath. "Sounds like I should wear this more often then."

"I certainly wouldn't mind the idea." The redhead chuckled and moved over to the plush chair, sitting down and crossing his leg over the other while holding up the gag, "Now…I believe we have plans, Milord?"

"Indeed we do…" Vader took the gag with a smirk. "If you need to say anything, speak up now or hold it until after we're done."

"Just remember our safe word. Thankfully I can send it through our bond now."

"Of course. How can I forget such a vile word?" Vader rolled his eyes with a chuckle.

"Just making sure before I'm unable to speak with you any other way."

Vader nodded. "Ready then?"

"Hmm, a kiss first, then I will be." he teased.

"Very well." The Sith leaned in close, lightly kissing Obi-Wan's lips.

Obi-Wan wrapped his arms around the Sith, deepening the kiss before letting it drift.

Vader held the gag up to Obi-Wan's mouth, encouraging him to take it into his mouth. "I love you," Vader reminded just before the gag was properly strapped on.

Obi-Wan cocked an eyebrow at Vader as if to say 'I know'.

Vader smiled wide. "Good boy," he praised, giving the redhead a few pats on the head. "Now stand up and turn around."

The dancer did as he was told, turning around and putting his weight on one leg to pop his hip out in an alluring way.

Without missing a beat, Vader pulled out a pair of plasteel cuffs he had hooked to his belt in the back and used them to bind Obi-Wan's hands behind his back. "There. Now you can't touch yourself."

Obi-Wan's eyes widened, then he turned to look over his shoulder at his lover with an amused look.

Vader raised and eyebrow with a smirk, turning Obi-Wan back around. "You knew it had to happen eventually. And since you wanted to use the gag, I figured it was a good time to bring out the cuffs."

Obi-Wan only chuckled and gave a shrug to show he didn't mind.

"Good. Now, onto business…" Vader stepped closer and reached out to run his hands over Obi-Wan.

* * *

To be continued… 


	12. Chapter 12

Taking long strides with a tall, proud posture, the smaller of the two Zabraks repressed the urge to shiver as the crisp mountain air of Anderaan hit his exposed torso. Goosebumps prickling his tattooed red skin. He was too proud to admit that his younger brother had been right when he advised use of a tunic or any other type of top. So he kept striding forward, his boots crunching in the snow as he lead his much larger younger brother towards Castle Organa.

The taller Zabrak smirked to himself, noting how his brother tried to hide the fact that he was quite cold. If only the stubborn older brother had listened to him.

"You're broadcasting, brother." Darth Maul Opress stated in a low, smooth tone.

“I’m quite aware. Wasn’t intending on hiding from you.” Savage chuckled to himself.

Maul stopped walking and looked up over his shoulder at his yellow-skinned brother, "Stop gloating. I'm perfectly fine."

“You’ll look more like a Chiss than a Zabrak by the time we leave here.”

"I'm not cold, Savage. I could wait out here for Lord Vader if it wasn't considered rude to a man who outranks us both combined."

“No you couldn’t. You’d be an icicle by the time night comes.” Savage rolled his eyes.

"If you weren't my brother you'd be in that bank of snow right now." Maul said, continuing to walk towards the castle.

“You’d push me in if we weren’t about to meet Lord Vader.”

"Would you like to test that theory?"

“I would rather still look presentable to the Lord. Pushing me in wouldn’t make either of us look good.” Savage shrugged, keeping a safe distance from his brother.

Maul then smirked and used the Force to shove his brother into the nearby snowbank.

Savage yelped as he went flying into the snow, then he growled as he climbed out. “This is why the Emperor gave up on us! You can’t keep yourself from sithshit to people!”

Maul rolled his eyes, "We'll be more powerful than he could ever imagine. We don't need his guidance. We just need our own—family. You, me, and Feral once he passes the Sith trials and can start earning his ranks."

“I suggested we wait for him, but no, you wanted to leave Feral behind. Some brother you are…” Savage brushed the snow off of his body and sighed. “Behave in front of Vader, alright? Your temper is bad enough as it is.”

"My temper is nothing compared to Vader's reputation. If anything we'll bond over our anger." Maul looked back at Savage with a gentler look, "And I didn't want to leave him behind at the Temple while he trained to officially join the Sith ranks. I had no other choice. Feral understands that."

Savage gave a skeptical look, but he remained silent as he and Maul approached the large doors to the castle.

Two guards stood at the door, both glancing at each other before they opened the doors and let the brothers in. “Vader will be with you soon,” one of them said. “Stay in the foyer.”

Maul sighed once they were left alone and out of sight of any on-lookers before he let down his perfect, proud posture and leaned against his mountain of a brother, using him as a pillar, "You know you and Feral are the most important things in my life, Savage." He muttered.

“I know, you just don’t act like it sometimes…” Savage sighed and looked around the foyer of the castle. “Impressive place.”

"Too big considering how few beings live here." Maul muttered as the sound of footsteps approached and he quickly stood up proudly again, not wanting Vader to catch him leaning against his brother.

However, it was not Lord Vader who entered, but rather a redhead dressed comfortably in blue and white. The human paused his step when he spotted the two brothers, then he gave a charming smile, "You must be Darth Maul and his apprentice."

“Brother,” Savage corrected with a mutter. “I’m his brother, not his apprentice.”

"You are both, Savage." Maul reminded his brother, "As I am continuing your training."

Obi-Wan blinked up at the tall Zabrak, "You aren't Darth Maul?" he asked, clearly thinking the larger one had been the older.

"Obviously." Maul snipped.

“Is Lord Vader here?” Savage asked in the nicest tone he could, trying to soften Maul’s sharp words.

"Yes, he's still preparing for the mission. He was somewhat distracted earlier." Obi-Wan smirked, a bit of mischievous pride in the statement as he crossed over to sit in a chair. He then gestured to the remaining chairs, "You may sit if you wish. It may take Vader a while."

Maul narrowed his gaze, "Have you no respect? We are Sith."

"I did offer you two the option to sit."

"You should not have sat before us!"

"Why? I live here, you do not." Obi-Wan stated blandly.

“Maul, just sit,” Savage said, taking the offer to sit down after the long walk to the castle. “Quit complaining.”

"Listen to your brother." Obi-Wan nodded.

"Who even are you?" Maul scowled.

"Officially? I am Lord Vader's Sith Pet Obi-Wan Kenobi, but I'm also much more than that. It would do you well to respect me as you would respect Lord Vader."

"How insulting, to be greeted by a pet…" Maul growled. "Your job is to suck his cock, not to appear before us in your master's stead."

Obi-Wan's blue eyes began to glow a golden yellow as his look hardened, "Watch your mouth, lest I cut you in half."

“Maul,” Savage warned. “You’re going to get us in trouble. Stop it and sit down already.”

"We have been insulted, Savage."

“Not really. We’re greeted by Vader’s pet. No one ever gets to see his pets except him and the Emperor. Now sit down before I make you sit.”

"You'll be seeing a lot of me as Vader has allowed me to accompany him on this mission. So sit down." Obi-Wan gave a push through the Force to send Maul back into the chair next to Savage.

Savage chuckled as he watched his brother be handled by the redhead. “Be patient, brother. We will see Vader soon enough, and then you can gripe to him.”

"I wouldn't suggest it." Obi-Wan shrugged.

Savage leaned forward with a smirk. “Surely he’s used to a little complaining. Last I heard, he doesn’t keep pets around vey long, and you’ve been the longest he’s kept. Living with him for this long must have some bad things to it.”

"Only in the beginning." Obi-Wan shrugged, "I don't live in fear of the fate that befell those who came before me. I'm faithful, they were not. It makes all the difference."

Savage shrugged. “He’ll probably drop you soon, to be honest. He’s bound to be bored of you.”

"Oh, I doubt that. I am, after all, more than just his pet." He smirked.

The larger brother narrowed his eyes at Obi-Wan as Vader finally appeared, dressed quite warmly and cape flowing majestically behind him.

“Hello Maul, Savage. I hope you have found my home… warm.” Vader smirked upon seeing Maul without a tunic.

Maul scowled, "It is as to be expected of the Emperor's chosen heir."

“I would much appreciate it if you kept your comments to yourself,” Vader said, moving closer to Maul. “You wouldn’t want a bad report sent back to the Emperor would you?”

"We're here to kill rebels, not impress you." Maul countered.

“You do a bad job of impressing anyways. The Emperor said you failed him recently.” Vader moved over to where Obi-Wan was sitting and motioned for him to get up so that he could sit, Obi-Wan then settling on his lap.

"At least I'm bringing a real Sith with us to help—you're apparently bringing your fuck toy."

Obi-Wan delicately crossed his legs, "That's Mister Fuck Toy to you."

“Who I bring is of no concern to you, _acolyte_.” Vader reached to gently caress Obi-Wan’s cheek. “Besides, my pet is above you in power. Make one more remark like this about him, and you both are leaving this mission early.”

"And then the mission will fail. You need us."

“I don’t need you, but I told the Emperor I would accept some help. If I need to, I can ask to get someone else.”

"Calm." Obi-Wan reached up to cup Vader's cheek, "The angry one is obviously just grumpy because he forgot to wear a shirt. No need to waste your anger and energy on him so soon."

Vader took a deep breath, letting it out slowly. “Of course… I have everything packed and being loaded onto the ship. As soon as everything is ready, we will leave.”

"Is Basil and Artoo waiting on the ship already, or will we have to call for them?"

“They’re waiting for us. We will be the last ones on the ship.”

Obi-Wan hummed at that and glanced over at the two brothers, "If you have anything you'd like to bring, I'd suggest making sure it gets transferred to our ship quickly."

“We only brought ourselves,” Savage said before Maul had a chance to speak.

"No change of clothes or—clothes?" Obi-Wan asked, glancing over at the scowling older brother.

“I suppose we do have a few changes of clothes. Brother and I will go get them, and he’ll return dressed and more presentable to two.”

"Savage—"

"I would listen to your brother, Maul." Obi-Wan interrupted, "I was a dancer who would strip for some extra credits before Vader chose me to be his pet, and even I wouldn't walk around a number of planets half naked. Snowy ones being high on the list and Alderaan does have a fair amount of snow."

“We will return fully dressed and ready to go.” Savage stood up and bowed, then he pulled his brother away and out the doors of the castle.

"Well, this mission seems like it'll be interesting for my first." Obi-Wan chuckled, watching the brothers go. "I like the big one…the small one seems to have a worse attitude than even you had in the start."

“Well that’s a relief to hear.” Vader chuckled and kissed Obi-Wan’s forehead. “Sorry about calling you pet again…”

Obi-Wan shrugged, "I introduced myself as such. But I know the truth of our relationship, and that's what matters."

“Indeed.” The Sith smiled, pulling Obi-Wan closer. “Can you walk properly still? I’m impressed.”

"We did have time to rest and recover in the Library before getting dressed properly and preparing for the trip. I'm sure I'd be limping if we didn't have that hour to cuddle."

“That hour of cuddling was nice. We might not get a break for that again with those two on our hands.” Vader sighed heavily.

"Maybe, maybe not. We'll have a lot of travel time, and you and I will be sharing quarters on the ship."

“Maybe we can sneak in a private session during the mission. It’d be good stress relief.”

"I don't think we have to sneak it. Everyone on the ship knows I'm your pet. I'm sure they'd expect me to be in your bed screaming your name more than once. It's my involvement in taking down the rebels that they won't expect."

“Now we could really surprise them and wait until everyone is off the ship to have our private sessions. And then show them that you’re involved in stopping the Rebels.”

Obi-Wan chuckled and stood up to step into the Sith's arms, "I look forward to my revenge the most. Not just on the ones that attacked me, but also the rebels as a whole for killing my older brother."

"They won't know what's hit them." Vader kissed Obi-Wan on the nose.

"We'll end this pointless war they are creating, and finally we'll be able to live in peace."

“Yes, finally.” Vader nuzzled Obi-Wan’s hair and sighed.

"Ani…" Obi-Wan muttered in an airy whisper to ensure no one else would hear the name Vader no longer went by.

Vader reached up and let Obi-Wan’s hair down from the tail he had it in and rand his fingers through it. “You know I used to hate my name… Did up until I met you.”

"Then why ask me to call you it when I granted you that session on Nar Shaddaa?"

“Because I’ve shared my real name with all my previous apprentices. But when you said it that first time… I felt something different in the Force. I knew you were different from the others.”

"Strange test…"

“I guess it is… but it worked this time, and I’m glad it did.”

"Would it be unheard of for a Sith to wed his pet?" Obi-Wan suddenly asked.

Vader blinked, pulling back quickly. “It… would be highly frowned upon…”

"Oh. Sorry." Obi-Wan bit his lip and shook his head, "Forget I said anything."

“No, no…” Vader lifted Obi-Wan’s chin to make sure eye contact was made. “It would be frowned upon… but that doesn’t mean that it would stop me from marrying you if I wanted to.”

"I just wanted to know how deep I could realistically imagine our future to go once the rebels and Jedi are taken care of. I wouldn't want to shame you."

“My love, you wouldn’t shame me in any way. I would defend you until my dying breath, and I will shout it to the whole galaxy that I love you.”

"Would you?"

“Yes, I would. I want to tell everyone that I love you, but I can’t just yet, you know that. Not while the Emperor is in power.”

"We have a long wait…The Force causes a Sith to live longer than the average of whatever race they are…and he's only, what, in his sixties as a human?"

“Yes. I know it’s a long wait, but we’re both still young, me more than you, but we’re both still young. If I come into power later in life, you wouldn’t mind waiting that long for us to go public would you?”

"I'd prefer it to be sooner, if I were honest, my powerful young lover. But I know I'm not in a position to make such demands. Maybe if I had gone with my grandfather to become his apprentice we could more easily take our relationship public, but…I hadn't."

“I would have tried to keep you here. I don’t like that man.” Vader huffed.

"I don't either. He has no respect for those living what he considers a 'lesser' life. But I would have been a more acceptable match for you in the Emperor's eyes."

“The Emperor says you’ve helped balance me out. If you would have gone with your grandfather… things might have gotten ugly really fast.”

"Really? Might I ask what you would have done?" Obi-Wan asked, curious as to the Sith's potential actions.

Vader shrugged. “Well…Tyranus might have been killed by my hand, and that wouldn’t put a good mark down for me with the Emperor. I know how well respected Tyranus is by the Emperor, and it sickens me almost. The fact that that man could just… get away with taking you away from me and the Emperor not stopping him… makes me very upset.”

"Aww, Ani…" Obi-Wan smiled, reaching out to cup Vader's hand in both his own as he brought it up to his lips to kiss his gloved knuckles, "You'd murder him for me?"

Vader smirked. “I’d murder him and a thousand rebels to get you back.”

Obi-Wan began to kiss slowly and sensually up Vader's neck to his ear which he then caught between his teeth, gently tugging on it before whispering something beyond forbidden, "Would you even murder the Emperor for me?"

Vader paled a little, his breath catching in his throat, and then, a quiet word, one single word, whispered back. “Yes…”

Obi-Wan then gave a lusty moan and kissed Vader deeply before pulling back with a smile, "I wouldn't ask it of you, but it's nice to know you would choose me over him." He gave a dark giggle and pressed a finger over his lips, "The secret is safe with me, my love."

Vader shivered, his mind on other things. “Come on, don’t tease me like this, Obi-Wan…”

"I'm not teasing you." Obi-Wan hummed between kisses, their lips pressing against any bit of skin they could find as sparks flew between the two.

“Yes you kriffing are,” Vader growled, hands twitched as they longed to grab the redhead and shove him into the chair.

"Force, I'm so ready for a second round today…" he moaned, obscenely kissing the Sith Lord without care of the open door or the two figures that had just returned with packs slung over their shoulders.

Vader pulled away sooner than Obi-Wan probably wanted, but he pulled away completely as he looked at the two brothers, wiping his lips dry. “Are we ready then? The sooner we leave, the quicker this mission is over and you two can return to your normal routines.”

Obi-Wan stumbled a bit in surprise at the sudden lack of his own personal Sith Lord before he straightened himself and his slightly ruffled jacket before looking over his shoulder with pinkened cheeks at the brothers.

“Yes, we’re ready,” Savage responded, shifting the things he had in his arms. “Just waiting on you, my Lord.”

“Fantastic.” Vader smiled and turned on his heel, motioning for Obi-Wan to follow. “Let’s get moving then.”

Obi-Wan was quick to follow on Vader's heels past the brothers, ignoring the two as they followed behind him all the way to the ship.

The ship was sleek and quite a sight. Vader was proud of it. It was mostly custom built, and what a ship it was. The Sith lead the small party to the loading ramp, not hesitating to board first, greeting Artoo and Basil before heading to the cockpit. “Maul and Savage, you can head to the back of the ship. Your sleeping quarters are back there.”

"And ours?" Obi-Wan asked, "I've not been on this ship. Only your old one you used while you were having this one built."

Maul rolled his eyes and huffed as he motioned to Savage to have him follow towards the back of the ship to find their quarters, not wanting to be present if Vader and his pet started pawing at each other again.

“We’re closer to the cockpit,” Vader said in a quieter voice. “So they have no reason to be up here for anything. We’ll at least have a little peace on this mission.”

Obi-Wan hummed and nodded, "I'll go on ahead to our quarters, then. Make sure everything's ready for our use. Come along, Basil." He kissed Vader's cheek before pulling away, his droid companion scooting along beside him.

“Just don’t be asleep when I’m done with take-off procedures.” Vader smiled as he sat down in the pilot’s seat, running his hands over the smooth leather of the controls and the dashboard. A luxury ship, that was certain.

Down to business then.

The ship cleared Alderaan’s atmosphere like a hot knife through butter, smooth and quick, and the blue skies and white snow that he had known as home fell away, replaced by the grand expanse of space. Vader looked down at the controls after cruising in space for a few minutes, allowing the artificial gravity in the ship to level out. He flipped a few switches, hit a few buttons, and then he buckled up the harness that would keep him firmly against the seat as the ship began reaching extreme speeds.

An automated voice started a count down until the hyper drive engines activated. The ship lurched forward as it gained speed, and then one final switch flipped before the stars elongated and the ship launched into hyperdrive. Rattling, the ship was pushed to its fastest speeds, bringing a large smile to the Sith’s face.

Once the hyperspeed travel settle with the ship, Vader unbuckled the harness and stood up, stretching a bit before heading back to the captain’s cabin of the ship.

The quarters were large and comfortable, looking less like what was to be expected of a ship's sleeping quarters and more like a set of rooms in a condo. Velvet curtains framing each doorway, soft carpeting stretching over the floors. A large king-sized bed with a canopy bolted to the floor in the sleeping area beyond a comfortable sitting area, a nice desk against one wall, a full refresher with a sonic…and Obi-Wan reclining across the couch that was bolted down in the sitting area.

"Very nice." He complimented, sliding his hand over the velvet upholstery he lay upon.

“I thought you might like it.” Vader smiled from the main doorway, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Very much, so." Obi-Wan smiled.

“Plenty of nice surfaces to satisfy our needs on.” Vader shifted and took off his cloak, tossing it to the side and stepping closer to Obi-Wan. “What outfits did you pack?”

"Your favorites, and a few of mine." Obi-Wan smiled, sitting up. "But mostly practical ones for the mission."

“We’ve got a long bit of traveling before our first destination. Would you want to slip into one of you prettier outfits, and we can continue where we left off at the castle?”

"As you wish." Obi-Wan smiled and got up to move into the next section of the quarters where both their clothing was stored.

Vader proceeded to strip down to just his pants, letting out a comfortable sigh of relief as he was freed from his dark clothing. Sometimes, even on colder planets like Alderaan, the ability of black clothing to absorb heat was too much.

Obi-Wan soon reappeared dressed in what could only be described as a dress made of a shimmering white silk that changed colors slightly as the light hit it.

The Sith turned to face Obi-Wan and raised an eyebrow. “Well, I would say this outfit is hinting at something now… though I’ve seen you in it before.”

"You said you wanted me is something pretty to pick up where we left off." Obi-Wan shrugged, slowly approaching Vader, "And the silk this is made of is stunning and imported from Ryloth. I thought it would be appropriate."

“Absolutely stunning,” Vader said as he sat on the edge of the bed, smiling wide.

"Now," Obi-Wan said, straddling Vader's lap and pressing close, "I believe when we were so suddenly interrupted my lips were right about here…" he hummed, reconnecting their long abandoned kiss.

Vader smiled into the kiss, wrapping his arms around the redhead and pulling him closer. “I apologize. Couldn’t appear to comfortable with you in front of the brothers.”

"You could easily brush it off as just having a needy pet." Obi-Wan pointed out, "The Emperor already thinks as much of me."

"Very needy pet." Vader chuckled, his hands moving to grab Obi-Wan's ass.

"You can't blame me, I have a very handsome, young Sith Lord master to take care of me."

"Indeed you do. I hope you find that your master takes good care of you. I would hate hear you have poor living conditions."

"I'm probably spoiled." Obi-Wan chuckled.

"Maybe..." Vader kissed Obi-Wan lightly.

"So, where are we headed to, first?" Obi-Wan asked, running his fingers through Vader's curls.

"Coruscant. A plant similar to Nar Shaada, so you should fit right in." Vader sighed at his poor joke.

"Oh good, back in polluted air and artificial light."

"Sorry but I figured we'd get that one out of the way quickly."

"I can't say I'm looking forward to this one." Obi-Wan admitted.

"I know, but the sooner we get it done the better."

"I'll do what I have to in order to help finish what we need to do on Coruscant." Obi-Wan promised.

Vader smiled, cupping Obi-Wan's cheek. "You're so sexy when you talk like that."

"Yeah?"

“Of course. The way you dirty talk the rebels is intoxicating. I love seeing your anger.”

"Wait until you get to see me kill one." the redhead smirked.

“I can’t wait for it. The moment I see their blood spilled on you hands, hell, I might just take you right then and there.”

"Very romantic."

"I think so, yes."

"How dark side of you." Obi-Wan chuckled.

“Well, I am a Sith, therefore I think and act in the ways of the dark side.” Vader smirked.

"No shame in it. The dark side is power as proven by the Sith-Jedi war. The light failed because it was too weak to do what was needed to end the war."

“Of course there’s no shame in it. The dark won, and it will prevail for centuries to come.”

"The Jedi have no future. Why do they even try?"

“Because they have false hope. A prophet rises up and promises them freedom, only to have their prophet slaughtered by Sith, the true powers of the galaxy.”

"A prophet?"

“The Jedi you said was there when you were attacked a year ago. She acts like a Jedi, and she may claim to be one, but she’s just a prophet, someone who rose up and said she was going to change the galaxy. People like her always fall short of their goals and end up disappointing their followers.”

"So they make up their own prophecy? Sounds desperate."

“Well, when you have no hope left in the galaxy, prophecies sound pretty good.”

"Why not just join the Sith? Or any of the smaller dark side users in the galaxy? Why try so hard to bring back the Jedi?"

“Because they’re too stubborn to see the possibilities the Sith bring. I mean, yeah there’s a sort of power struggle, but that’s to be expected.” Vader shrugged, leaning back and bracing himself with his arms.

"Foolish dreamers of times long past..."

“Indeed…” The Sith ran a hand through Obi-Wan’s hair, sighing softly.

"Anyhow, if they are trying to bring back the Jedi, they are doing it wrong. Old stories show Jedi as peace keepers—not thugs that will attack defenseless people in an ally."

“It’s true. Real Jedi would not resort to violence as a means to restore the galaxy.”

"They could have worked with the Sith...let the Sith rule and they keep the peace. But they chose war over that." Obi-Wan shook his head.

"Unfortunately, yes. So much could have been prevented, but they wanted to fight."

"Anyway, enough about that." Obi-Wan hummed, returning to running his hands along Vader's sides.

"I agree. Back to our original plan for this trip to Coruscant."  Vader smirked.

"Yes, but first your slacks are in the way."

"Indeed they are. I don't suppose you would like to help in their removal?"

"I suppose I could." Obi-Wan hummed, sliding off Vader's lap and kneeling before the Sith. His hands sliding up Vader's thighs to his hips where he gripped the waist of the slacks and began to tug them down.

Vader smiled, lifting up his hips just enough so his slacks could be pulled down further.

Obi-Wan pressed a soft kiss to Vader's hip once it was exposed as he continued to work the tight fitting slacks down his legs.

A small moan escaped the Sith's lips, his face flushing as he watched his dancer pull his slacks down to his ankles.

"You seem sensitive this round." Obi-Wan observed, kissing his hip again.

"I guess so," Vader said quietly, his eyes slowly shutting with another small moan.

"I'll be sure to take advantage of it." Obi-Wan smirked.

"Be my guest." Vader chuckled lightly. "Do what you want with me."

"Hmm, very well. I'll take complete charge of this session, Milord." Obi-Wan decided before standing up and using the Force to push Vader more onto the bed and on his back. He then summoned a line of rope to his hands and used it to tie Vader's hands to the bedpost.

Vader's eyes were wide, but he didn't fight any of what Obi-Wan was doing to him. He didn't feel threatened, so there was no need for him to panic. He needed to simply relax and enjoy the attention he would receive.

The Dancer crawled over the Sith, pressing kisses to his chest and shoulders and sliding his fingers along his sides and hips.

Vader swallowed, watching Obi-Wan intensely. He felt a shiver of anticipation build up and release down his spine.

"Don't worry," Obi-Wan purred against his skin, "I'll take good care of you." He then kissed down Vader's body until finally he took him into his mouth and began to suck and bob his head while one hand left Vader's hips and reached back behind himself to begin to prepare and stretch himself. He was still somewhat loose from their tryst in the library, but enough time had passed that he needed to rework himself a little.

Vader closed his eyes, let his guard down for just a little while. He had memories of a past apprentice giving him similar treatment, then betraying him within the next hour. He let out a long sigh that doubled as a silent moan, reminding himself that Obi-Wan was not like that past apprentice. Obi-Wan was so different. He was so much better.

Without lifting his head, Obi-Wan used the Force to summon their lube to his hand and only then did he abandon Vader's thick member. He coated it with a healthy layer of lube and then he shifted himself up and over him, lowering himself onto Vader with a slow moan.

Vader’s hips twitched, eager to thrust into Obi-Wan, but Vader was not in charge of this session. So instead he let out a long groan and glanced at his dancer with needy eyes.

Obi-Wan settled with Vader all the way inside him before he opened his eyes and smiled down at the Sith with a mischievous look so similar to when they first met on Nar Shaddaa. "Beg." He whispered.

Vader raised an eyebrow. “Obi-Wan,” he warned, his old habits of getting his way showing.

"Ah-ah." Obi-Wan pressed a finger over Vader's lips, "If you want me to move, you need to pay my price for this session." He flexed his inner muscles around Vader's intruding member as temptation.

He wasn't a fool. He'd used simple rope and if he went too far Vader could use the Force to untie himself. But he also wanted to test his limits. See how much Vader would trust him when he's been stripped of control. He'd grown comfortable enough to do so in their relationship, and he had yet to show Vader anything more than complete submission.

The Sith whined just a little, slightly uncomfortable once he realized he was no longer in power. His doubts ran wild in his mind, but again he had to remind himself that this was Obi-Wan, his loyal apprentice who had been attacked by the rebels and swore revenge against them. With the reminder once more, Vader sighed and let his head fall back on the pillows. “Please,” came his very quiet beg.

"Please?" Obi-Wan smiled, shifting slowly up until Vader nearly popped out of him.

“Just move already,” the Sith growled, tugging at his restraints.

"Just move?" Obi-Wan teased, slowly sliding back down, "Not faster? Harder? This pace is fine?"

Vader pulled against the ropes more, making the bed creak a little. “Faster, damn it.”

Obi-Wan sped up a little, but not incredibly.

Resisting the urge to snap the rope and do what he pleased with Obi-Wan, Vader groaned and looked back at Obi-Wan. “Obi-Wan, please… stop teasing.”

"You need to tell me what you want, my dear sweet Sith…tell me _exactly_ what you yearn for and beg me for it."

“I want you to pleasure yourself on me until your screaming my name, with a pace that’s so intense you’ll fail to hold yourself up in the end and you’ll let me fuck you into the bed like I did on Nar Shaddaa.”

"Alright," Obi-Wan settled down on Vader fully, "Now that I know what you want—beg for it."

The Force hummed darkly, and there was a brief pause, a hesitation in Vader’s eyes before he spoke. “Give me what I want…”

"You know how to get me to give it to you."

A phantom hand closed around Obi-Wan’s neck and squeezed lightly. Vader’s eyes seemed to glow as the Force grew darker. “Do it, Obi-Wan.”

The playful sparkle left Obi-Wan's eye and he pushed himself off Vader completely, walking over to grab a robe to toss on over his dress and then marched to the door.

Vader blinked in surprise, laying there for a few seconds before using the Force to quickly remove the ropes and get up off the bed. He threw on his slacks and boots and hurried out the door. “Obi-Wan? Obi-Wan, please wait!”

"No. I need space right now. Use your hand if you're that desperate." Obi-Wan huffed, not looking back or pausing a step.

“Stop, please.” Vader jogged to catch up, reaching to grab Obi-Wan’s hand.

"You don't trust me!" Obi-Wan snapped, wrenching his hand out of Vader's grip and spinning on his bare heel to face the Sith with upset yellow eyes. "It's all fine and well when you have full control, but the moment I try to take some control in order to treat you to a good time in return you start to go back to your old ways before we had respect for each other!"

Vader stepped back a little, a worried look taking over his facial features. “I do trust you, Obi-Wan, I swear I do.”

"You just proved otherwise, Lord Vader."

“No, I wasn’t myself, I could feel it, and I wanted to stop, honest! I didn’t know how to stop it.” Vader grabbed Obi-Wan’s shoulders tight. “You have to believe me… It was like I was reliving the past, like I wasn’t in the moment with you and I was back with an old apprentice.”

Obi-Wan crossed his arms, saying nothing.

“I’m serious, Obi-Wan! I was trapped, like I was in a dream and I couldn’t stop what was happening. I wasn’t in control…” Vader searched the redhead’s eyes, hoping to find at least some understanding in them.

"I'm not them! I'm nothing but loyal to you. I'm in love with you, and I don't care if I'm your pet or toy. But a little trust would be nice. I used a rope, Vader, something I knew you could easily escape. You were not helpless or trapped. So what was the issue?"

“I told you, I wasn’t in control. I was trapped and I was helpless from stopping it.”

Obi-Wan shook his head and he pulled away again.

Making a frustrated noise, Vader rubbed his eyes. “Look, I don’t know what happened, and neither do you, but… I’m sorry. I never meant for our trust to be broken. I do trust you, and I was fully ready to let you do what you wanted. I wanted to watch you and fall in love with you all over again, Obi-Wan.”

"You never had this problem before. Confusing me with a pet long dead."

“I know. It’s upsetting me as much as it is you.” Vader sighed and stepped closer. “I’m really sorry, Obi-Wan. But if you don’t see it that way, then… I understand.”

"I just need space right now. I'm too upset to consider an apology." He turned away, "It hurt. It would have been fine if you just told me that the begging was too much—I only did that because of how we met. I could have easily changed my approach in how I took control in there. But the way you—it made me feel less like a lover and equal and more like a slave who has stepped out of line."

"I'm sorry," Vader apologized again. "I didn't mean for it to end up like this."

"Try again when I join you for dinner. I'm going to go—meditate or something."

Vader nodded. “I’ll let you know when we’re ready for dinner. If you don’t feel like you’re ready then, let me know.”

Obi-Wan nodded and then hesitated, so used to pressing a kiss to Vader's cheek before parting ways with him, that he almost did so again, but he didn't and turned to continue away to find a quiet spot on the ship where he could be alone to calm down.

* * *

To be continued…


	13. Chapter 13

It was around the time that dinner would be ready for those on the ship headed to Coruscant. The two Dathomirian brothers had their meal together without the company of anyone else, which Vader was glad for. He didn't have to explain to them what all the commotion was earlier in the day. Vader preferred to have Obi-Wan in his company for dinner, but he didn't feel like facing the man quite yet was a smart idea. So he called Basil to the cockpit and prepared the proper way to ask Obi-Wan to dinner.

The mouse droid was soon off exploring the halls of the ship, beeping and squeaking to find a certain redhead. Basil eventually found Obi-Wan meditating in an empty sparring room and rolled up to him with a happy beep.

Obi-Wan opened one eye and looked down at his droid, "Hello there. You get lonely on this big ship?"

Basil bumped gently into Obi-Wan's leg, the mouse droid version of a nuzzle. He let out a soft squeak.

"Message?" Obi-Wan asked, having learned enough binary to pick up some of what Basil had said. He patted his hand on the top panel of the droid, "What message?"

Another squeak and then Basil rolled back a bit, a holoprojection of Vader showing up.

"I figured you didn't really want to see me in person yet," the recording started. "I wouldn't want to if I were in your shoes. I was... Not very loving earlier, even if I couldn't control it. Anyways, that's beside the point now. Point now is I have a lot of food in our room ready for two people. Sure I'd enjoy Basil's company as the second person, but Basil is only a mouse droid, and he can't eat anything, so...having someone who can physically eat share dinner with me would be nice. Oh, and I have a surprise for you if you choose to come. Don't worry, I'm not asking for make up sex. I'd be the scum of the galaxy if I demanded so that after what happened earlier. Anyways, yeah, join me if you like. If not...just send Basil back. Love you."

The image of Vader stopped moving, a small smile on his face.

Obi-Wan sighed, his gaze lingering on Vader's handsome features, "What do you think, Basil? Should I forgive him enough to join him for dinner?"

Basil beeped a very confident "Yes!", followed by a few more beeps that summed up into saying he hated seeing Vader and Obi-Wan so sad.

"I know…I don't want to be upset at him, but…" Obi-Wan shook his head and pushed himself up before fixing the robe around himself more, "Okay, let's go see what this surprise is. Maybe it'll be some exotic tea to drink. What do you think?"

The mouse droid informed that he knew the surprise and he wouldn't tell for the sake of keeping it a secret.

"You could have played along and pretended to guess something silly." Obi-Wan teased the droid.

Basil suggested it was a baby tauntaun. If droids could have emotion in their beeping, Basil's would have been filled with humor.

Obi-Wan laughed, "Now wouldn't that be a surprise."

He paused in front of the door to the Captain's quarters and sighed. "Well, here goes." He finally said after a long pause as he pressed the keypad to have the door open.

Inside the food that was promised was set up on a table, two places set for the meal. Vader was lounging on the bed in just his slacks and a light tunic, scrolling through some articles on a datapad. When he heard the door open he looked up and smiled.

"Hey, you came."

"Basil convinced me…and hinted at a baby tauntaun?" Obi-Wan stated with humor in his tone for Basil's sake.

Vader chuckled and rolled his eyes as he got off the bed. "Okay, well my surprise isn't a baby tauntaun, I can tell you that."

"Too bad. That would have been cute."

"I agree, it would have been cute." Vader gestured to the table. "Shall we?"

"Yes, I do believe I am hungry."

Vader pulled out one of the seats for Obi-Wan, gesturing him to sit down. "You know… I honestly thought I was going to spend dinner alone. I thought you'd still be upset at me enough to not come."

"Time and space has done its part to cool my emotions to a more manageable level." Obi-Wan said, taking the seat offered.

The seat with Obi-Wan in it was pushed closer to the table, and then Vader dished out the food to both plates. "I hadn't realized this until later, but I accidentally made you favorite dish. Guess my mind was… not much in the cooking game."

"Accidently, hmm? You sure this isn't part of your brilliant plan to gain my full forgiveness?"

"I swear it wasn't." Vader chuckled lightly as he seated himself. "But accidents aside, I hope it tastes good."

"Too bad…would have worked." Obi-Wan chuckled, spreading the sweet jam he liked so much onto his roll.

Vader looked up at Obi-Wan right before he was about to take a bite of his food. "…Oh? Well then… I guess I shouldn't have confessed that it was an accident then."

"Being truthful also helps." Obi-Wan shrugged.

Vader slouched a little at that, choosing to remain silent and eat.

The meal stayed mostly quiet, words being chosen carefully and then kept silent as they ate. When they were both close to being finished, Vader stood up and cleared his throat. "I did say I had a surprise for you. Just a heads up though, it doesn't mean anything more than I still care about you and I still love you."

He turned and went to the nightstand by the bed, taking out a small box from the drawer and returning to the table with it in hand. He set it down gently by Obi-Wan's plate, and then he sat back down.

Obi-Wan frowned at the box, "I thought the jam was my surprise as it's such a rare treat I get to enjoy…"

Vader smiled. "I figured you'd enjoy it, but no, that wasn't the surprise."

Obi-Wan hovered his hand over the box. "Energy is humming inside…"

"Yeah, it was kinda thrown together last minute… so it may need time to settle before it can be used, but still." Vader motioned for Obi-Wan to open the box.

The redhead picked up the box and glanced at Vader before lifting the lid. Inside the box was a ring with a small kyber crystal embedded in the metal. The ring itself wasn't terribly impressive, but for being thrown together last minute, it didn't look half bad. It was a simple metal band with a kyber crystal.

"I took one of the crystals off of your collar to use on this. I hope you don't mind."

"Anakin…it's beautiful." Obi-Wan took the ring and tried it on fingers until he found one it fit nicely on.

Vader smiled, noting Obi-Wan's use of his birth name. "It's just a ring, not meant to be a proposal or anything, but I thought you might like it."

Obi-Wan's blue eyes moved from the ring to Vader's face, "If you were proposing as an apology I wouldn't be so amused. I'd expect something like _that_ to be much more romantic."

"Of course. That is its own thing, and I wouldn't even know where to start in proposing to you." Vader waved his hand to dismiss the topic. "Anyways, I'm glad you like the ring."

"I do, thank you." Obi-Wan gave in and leaned over to kiss Vader's cheek. "But I'll still not be sleeping naked with you tonight."

"So… I'm on my own tonight then?"

"No, but not naked. Hope you packed your sleeping tunics."

Vader smiled. "I did, just in case."

"Good. Any cuddling won't be skin to skin tonight."

"Wait, does that mean I have to wear a shirt?"

"Yes. We both will be." Obi-Wan confirmed.

Vader sighed and nodded. "I guess that's fair. I'll try not to get too handsy tonight then."

"Good." Obi-Wan stood up and kissed Vader's forehead before going to get ready for bed a little early, the ring still glowing on his finger.

The Sith watched him leave with a smile. He shook his head with a chuckle, then his mind returned to the reason of their argument. He didn't know what had happened, but he hoped that it wouldn't happen again.

 

* * *

 

Obi-Wan stepped out of the speeder and wrinkled his nose in disgust of the polluted air and complete lack of sky. Overhead was nothing but durasteel with dim lights installed. It was worse than Nar Shaddaa, and after spending a year on such a healthy planet so rich in nature, Coruscant felt like death. A world dying and missing too much.

"I feel like it'd be easy to get lost down here. Every corner looks the same."

"It's pretty similar to Nar Shaddaa. Stick close to me," Vader said as he started towards the coordinates he had been provided with on a datapad.

"It's worse than Nar Shaddaa. This planet is…overwhelmed by the city." Obi-Wan shook his head as he followed close.

"Coruscant has stood for centuries, generations upon generations. It's a wonder how this whole planet hasn't collapsed yet from all the pressure it holds up." Vader sighed, coughing a little as he inhaled the polluted air.

"Is there even a planet left, or has it all been carved out and built up as this depressing city where sky and fresh air doesn't exist?"

"You really don't want to see the planet's core… It's a whole new level of filth that thankfully even the Emperor has deemed it uninhabitable. But that's what you get when you have billions of people living on one planet."

"This was once the capital of the old Republic." Maul muttered in distaste, "This is where the leaders of the government the Jedi served and supported were based before the Sith and the Empire became victorious once and for all."

"Coruscant had a lot less people back then." Vader stepped around a wet pile of trash, nose wrinkling up at the smell.

"They still created this, and this planet and its people still suffer for it." Maul said.

"They'll never know when to stop building. Soon Coruscant will collapse under its own weight, and billions of lives will be lost."

"At least the old Jedi Temple that had been here had been burnt to an empty husk." Savage said, then paused, "Then again…it could have gone much deeper than thought and maybe that's where these modern Jedi are hiding on this planet."

"It has been several thousand years," Vader said with a nod. "It's possible they are hiding down there."

"It sounds like it's worth a look if we can find it and find a way in—if it's even there anymore." Obi-Wan hummed.

"Considering how much of this planet has held up over the years, I think it's safe to bet it's still here."

"Okay…anything on your data pads tell where the temple was?"

"It doesn't have exact coordinates, but it does show there's quite a bit of Force activity coming from an old sector called the Works." Vader showed Obi-Wan the datapad.

"Then we should head there as well as the place suggested in the reports the Emperor gave you."

"This will go faster if we split up I think. Two of us go to the Emperor's coordinates and the other two head to the Works. Both locations are pretty deep in the guts of Coruscant."

"Okay, who's going where?" Obi-Wan asked.

Vader thought for a moment. "Well, I don't think the brothers would appreciate it if they went off and did their part and we were left distracted. So… you and Savage can head off to the temple, meanwhile Maul and I head to the Emperor's coordinates."

"My brother isn't a babysitter for your pet, Vader." Maul scowled.

"I may be a pet, but I do know how to wield a lightsaber, Maul." Obi-Wan shrugged, "I will not hinder your brother should we find trouble."

"If he won't hinder progress, then I have no problem with him," Savage said with a shrug.

"Good," Vader said. "Be off then. Contact me if you find out anything."

"Of course. Be careful." Obi-Wan flashed Vader a smile as he moved to Savage's side.

Vader smirked back, then he turned to Maul. "Let's go. The sooner we get this done, the sooner we can get back to the ship and you can sulk in peace."

"Your pet better not get my brother killed." Maul huffed.

Obi-Wan chuckled, "Your brother is never happy, is he?" he asked as they parted ways.

Savage rolled his eyes. "He's always upset about something. It's super annoying."

"But he's your brother and you'd do anything for him?" Obi-Wan gave him a small smile, "My older brother was annoying at times, too. Though I hardly remember it...I was so young when we lost him."

"I hope your brother wouldn't have turned out as angry as mine. Maul is a pain in my neck most of the time. I have to cover his words with my own."

"Hard to say. He was killed by Rebels on his way to a Sith Temple to begin training."

"Oh? Was your brother strong with the Force?"

"The Force is strong in our family. Our Father had been a Sith, our grandfather is a Sith Lord...My mother was the only one not Force Sensitive. My brother's mother had been but hadn't made the cut to become a Sith."

"So I would be right to assume you are Force sensitive then." Savage nodded. "Considering you mentioned you could use a lightsaber."

"I am, and Vader has been training me to have better control. Before the most I could do would be break bones and summon things to my hand, as I was untrained."

"So you are more than just his pet. It would explain why you've stuck around so long. You're the one he's had the longest, if my memory serves me right."

"From what I've learned of the others, I'm also the only loyal one. Others would sleep around and one even betrayed him by working with the Rebels."

"Vader has never been able to keep pets for long. He always ended up dumping them or killing them. You're very lucky, if I'm to be honest. If you've made it this far, you must be treated quite well."

"I would say I'm a bit spoiled. It is a much more comfortable life than what I lived before."

"Most of the time, his pets do come from bad living conditions. He cares a lot about the wellbeing of others. Unless, of course, they are his enemies."

"I wasn't in a bad situation, but I was working under contract of a Hutt as a dancer on Nar Shaddaa."

Savage shrugged. "Working under a Hutt sounds pretty bad to me."

"Only when they demand you see them in private."

"Well, I've only ever heard bad things about Hutts, so I guess my opinion is biased."

"They are just as their reputation states, but they also take care of their investments. I was an investment." Obi-Wan shrugged.

"Then I'd say Lord Vader rescued you. I wouldn't want to be working under Hutt. I'd sooner kill myself than work for one."

"Their anatomy isn't actually compatible with humanoids, though they like to pretend otherwise. So that is a small mercy."

Savage shuddered. "That's an image I hope to never see in person."

Obi-Wan smirked, "As a Sith you won't have to."

"Lucky me."

"So where are you and Angry from?"

Savage smirked at the nick name given to his brother. "Dathomir. It's a very red planet. Nice to see some color every once in a while."

"My home planet is colorful. Very green and the wood of the tree look like silver."

"But they're not actually silver?"

"No, they are not worth anything near actual silver. But they are almost sacred to my people."

"How so? Are they used for rituals?"

"Some, yes, and they are very slightly force-enhanced. We normally carry a pendant carved out of it, but mine was stolen years ago and I've never been able to go back to carve another one. We also carve our buildings of importance out of the largest ones; temples."

"Fascinating. I'm curious to see these trees now. Surely they're spectacular to look at when the light hits them right."

"Beautiful." Obi-Wan nodded, "I do miss it at times."

"Well, hopefully your home isn't on the list of planets we have to visit. It'd be a shame to see it in ruins because of the Rebels."

"It already is as it's been plagued by ground quakes..."

"Oh, did Lord Vader promise to help them rebuild?"

"To make sure my people are supplied, yes."

"I've never heard of him doing that before."

"It was in exchange for me coming willingly with him. He wasn't exactly--respectful when he chose to keep me as his pet."

"But he is now. How did you manage to change him? He was so violent before, and then you came along and tamed him."

"I simply refused to submit to his bouts of violence and demanded better treatment. I stood up when others have coward back. A risky move, I know, but slowly he seemed to become more—human. Seemed to realize he didn't need to be such a beast. Plus I could do my job much better if I wasn't so bruised up."

Savage smiled. "The beauty tamed the beast. Quite a story you two have there."

"Yes, I suppose…you could say that." Obi-Wan flushed, turning his reddened face away.

The younger Dathomirian brother raised an eyebrow. "There's more to you two than just you being his pet..."

Obi-Wan sighed. He wouldn't confess Vader's feelings for him as those were Vader's and he'd keep it secret, but the Emperor already suspected Obi-Wan's, and there really was no harm in a servant having feelings for a master. "I've had two opportunities to leave my collar." He finally stated. "One time Lord Vader offered to let me go, and another time my Grandfather offered to take me with him and train me as his apprentice. I chose to stay both times. I want to be at his side, even if it's as his pet. Maybe if I had gone with my grandfather I'd have a better chance at so much more, but if I had, Vader may have gotten another pet and I…" he sighed, "I'm an orphaned boy from a planet the Empire doesn't care about, who ran away and grew up on the streets of Nar Shaddaa to become a dancer.  I'm nothing in the eyes of the Empire, lucky to have been made a Sith pet, but…I have fallen in love with my master, and I do forget my place at times and act on what I feel for him. I'm just supposed to look pretty and pleasure him, but I…well, this is enough."

"I see. You love him but he only sees you as a pet. "Savage narrowed his eyes in thought. "Interesting. After living with him for so long, I would think that maybe he would have at least some similar feelings to return, but maybe I'm wrong."

"Well, I'm not just his pet, and he is at least fond of me. But I'm not in the position to want or demand more between us. The heir to the Emperor does not marry a mere pet."

"Of course. If the heir were to marry a pet, it would most likely be death for the both of them."

"Which is why this is enough. To be at his side and to be held by him. To hope he keeps me there."

"Have you talked to him about your feelings before?"

"He is aware. As is the Emperor, I believe."

Savage nodded. "Risky business. Be careful that you don't get too attached."

"It may be too late for that warning." He sighed, his hand rubbing his tattooed shoulder. "About a standard year ago I had left the palace to explore the surrounding city a bit and do some shopping. I was cornered by a group of rebels who beat me so severely I could hardly make it back to Castle Organa. Vader stayed by my side until I was well again…that's when my feelings started, as far as I can tell. Love was new to me. I had only been exposed to lust before then. It's…addicting, love is."

"I had heard mentions of that attack… It was big news. None of Vader's pets had ever been attacked like that before." Savage looked up at their surrounding area, noting they were getting close to the Works.

"They asked me to join them—I refused. That's why they attacked so brutally. My guess is they cornered the others but the others that they did corner had agreed to work with them against the Empire."

"Most likely. Sounds like you're the strongest in mind of all the pets Vader has had. Plus you can use the Force. I would almost go so far as to say that you might become a Sith one day."

"I think Lord Vader wants me to. He does call me his apprentice sometimes."

Savage's eyes widened in surprise. "Really? Wow, I guess he does want you to become one then. You're something special if that's the case."

"I'm still just a pet officially, however. Something big would have to happen to change my official status."

"You're telling me that Lord Vader wouldn't be able to just request your status be changed? He's the second most powerful man in the galaxy. Surely he has some power over that."

"The Emperor would have to approve—and considering the last time he saw me, he wanted me to give him a blow job—which I luckily barely got out of…I think he wants to keep me at pet status."

Savage grimaced. "Why the hell did he want that from you? Nasty old man."

"Well, there are few who wouldn't want such a thing from me, in my experience on Nar Shaddaa. And maybe back then I would have complied. But my feelings for Lord Vader just…I'm not interested pleasuring anyone but Vader. I'll dance with rules against touching for anyone who wishes it, but that's the only way I'd share my body."

"Ah, you're one of those dancers who doesn't do private sessions then." Savage smiled.

"I did, but I was very picky about them." Obi-Wan chuckled, "I made Vader beg me to grant him his private session back on Nar Shaddaa. It was thrilling to have such a powerful man on his knees before me."

"I bet you had the whole club's attention with that."

"Very much so. I'm sure most thought I'd be killed for it, too."

"I'm surprised you weren't. No one makes Lord Vader bow but the Emperor."

"I didn't expect him to actually do it. I thought he'd just move on to the next dancer that caught his attention when I insisted that would be the only price I'd accept from him for a private session."

"And now more than a year later you're his most loyal pet he's ever had."

"And now he makes me beg." Obi-Wan laughed, the sound attracting some attention from surrounding people.

Savage rolled his eyes with a chuckle, then he glanced around again. "I think we're here at the Works. Just a bit deeper and we'll be at the old temple."

"I hope it's not nearly as creepy as I'm imagining it to be."

"I suppose there's really only one way to find out. Are you ready to go?"

Obi-Wan reached to his belt, his fingers brushing over his father's lightsaber, and he nodded, "As ready as I'll ever be."

Savage pulled out his own lightsaber, thumb hovering over the trigger as he nodded at Obi-Wan. "No time to waste. Let's find these so-called Jedi."

* * *

To be continued…


	14. Chapter 14

Vader remained silent for most of the trip to the Emperor’s coordinates. He could feel the negative energy pouring off of Maul’s presence, and it put him on edge, as if the Zabrak were judging him with every fiber of his being. Vader had no doubt that was exactly what Maul was doing, and suddenly the Sith Lord felt what the Emperor had felt about him. It made him shiver in annoyance.

Maul slowed his steps, yellow eyes shifting side to side as he took in their surroundings. It was clear they had entered a gang's territory. The Black Sun by the graffiti on the walls. It put him on edge as he knew outsiders would be targets. Not that he worried that he'd lose to a group of gang members using blasters and viroblades. He just didn't want to be taken by surprise.

Vader sensed hundreds of eyes on the two of them, not many of them friendly. His hand hovered over his lightsaber. “Keep your wits about you,” he said quiet enough for only Maul to hear.

"Glad you didn't send my brother and your pet here." Maul muttered under his breath.

“Yes, so am I, though the old Jedi temple probably isn’t any better.” Vader made a full turn slowly as he continued to walk. “These old parts of Coruscant are some of the toughest places in the galaxy to live.”

"I'm just…" Maul sighed and decided to drop his tough act, "There is obvious gang activity here, and if there is any truth behind the story that your pet was attacked and beaten on the streets, gang interaction may cause him some flashbacks which would only hinder him and my brother should it come to a fight."

“Was your brother attacked as well?” Vader was surprised by the softer side of Maul, if it could be called that, but he didn’t care to show his surprise.

"No, but if either of my brothers were attacked, I'd hunt down and kill everyone who was involved."

“I feel the same with Obi-Wan…” Vader sighed. “When he was attacked, I felt very angry. I wanted to kill all the Rebels, and once he healed up, he felt the same.”

"Did you?"

“I didn’t kill any until he was healed up. I made sure he was alright before I went off to destroy some Rebel groups.”

"So you did kill them. He nodded, "Hard to imagine a pet would be so important that revenge would be worthy of your time."

“He’s the best I’ve ever had. I wasn’t about to lose him to the Rebels.”

"He came back and healed." Maul shrugged.

“He’s loyal,” Vader said, glancing above him. “Looks like that’s our only way of getting in. This place has collapsed enough that the real entrance is blocked.” He gestured ahead of them at the wall of debris.

"He has a thing for you." Maul corrected, moving towards the opening.

Vader looked at Maul and blinked. “Excuse me?”

"The way he looks at you. It's obvious he has feelings beyond what a pet normally has for their master."

“So maybe he does. That means nothing to me.”

Maul shrugged, "Didn't think so, but it's beyond loyalty. He'd die for you, I'm sure. Which makes me wonder why risk him out here like you are."

“He’s strong in the Force. He is my apprentice as well, and I have been teaching him recently. He’s quite the apprentice, if I’m to be honest.”

"Ah, so he'd be your most loyal bodyguard?"

“That’s the idea, yes.”

"And you think he's ready for a trial like the one you sent him on with my brother?"

“I’m quite certain. I have faith he’ll do well.”

"I see. Well, I suppose I hope you're right about him. After all, he's working with my brother who I care deeply for."

“I have no doubt they won't run into any trouble they can’t handle.”

"I hope so…Savage is still just an apprentice. He has much to learn still." Maul sighed as he slipped through the opening and dropped down into the ruined building.

Vader followed close behind, landing softly beside Maul. “So does Obi-Wan. He is still early in his training. Earlier than your brother.”

"As I suspected. He's been your pet for only a year. My brother has been part of the Sith since he was twelve."

Vader smirked. “Though I would dare to say that Obi-Wan might be able to beat you in a spar together.”

"Doubt it." Maul muttered, moving forward, eyes studying the shadows.

“I’d bet on it.” Vader also moved his gaze to the shadows, searching through the Force for any suspicious spikes of activity.

"Fine. How much?"

“Fifty-thousand credits.”

"Deal. We'll have the duel once we return to the ship—assuming he isn't already injured."

“He’ll come out just fine. He’s a wild fighter, but he knows how to defend himself when he needs it.”

"Hope you're right."

“I know I’m right.”

"Forgive my doubt, but he's only been trained a year at most."

“He knew how to fight before that. His skills are unmatchable for how long he’s been training.”

"I still doubt he is at my level."

“He beats me some days, if that says something.”

"I assume you go easy on him."

“I did at the start. But now that’s he’s learned, we have full spar sessions.”

Maul looked skeptical, but he didn't say any more.

Around the two Sith, several eyes locked onto them and shifted around, waiting for the right moment to strike. The two Sith were invaders to the territory, and were not welcome in any way. Vader was not so easy to take down, however. He never was, and it was just one of the many reasons why he was the heir to the Emperor’s throne. It was also why he was able to detect the attack before it began.

Finally, their second in command signaled with his hand to indicate how they would approach, and he and a few bodyguards stepped forward out of the shadows.

"Well, well, lookie here, boys." The Twi'lek smirked, "Apparently the whole wide galaxy isn't enough for the Empire, and they have wandered right into our jurisdiction. You are not welcome here, Sith."

Vader halted in his steps and smirked. “Hello to you too. Some manners might do you well.”

"We make the rules here, not the Empire. Our territory, our laws, our law enforcement. You have the rest of the galaxy, you don't need to tread into our little kingdom. We'll support the Empire, so long as we are left to our piece of this planet that we have controlled since the time of the Old Republic. The Old Empire." He said, spreading his arms out. "Whatever you are looking for, it isn't here. I suggest you leave."

Vader folded his arms across his chest. “I was given coordinates of places where Rebel activity might be strong. Word is the Jedi are coming back, and I’ve been tasked on taking them out. You wouldn’t happen to know why I was given coordinates for this place, would you?”

"Maybe because most people who trespass either pay the price or join the Black Sun if our leader is feeling nice. This includes imperial agents and troopers Never has Sith come here before—at least not in the last thousand years or so. I doubt you'd be so easy to subdue. So, lets come to an agreement; peacefully. We'll give you a more reliable tip and let you go if you agree to the Empire recognizing our turf legally and keeping out of our business."

“As long as the Empire can pop in every once in a while for information we need. Otherwise, no deal.”

"Very well, but no attacking our members when they do so."

Vader smiled and nodded. “Now, about that tip…”

The twi'lek snapped his fingers and a female cathar slipped out of the shadows holding a datapad. "Our spies have reported an uncommon amount of activity around the old Jedi Temple ruins. At first they thought it was Sith related as there were many spotted in robes and carrying laser swords. One spy managed to breach the walls and reported back that there were banners of rebel origins hanging on the walls, but he was caught and killed before he could report more. We have since not been able to get close to the temple without taking too many of our strongest members away from the heart of our territory."

“So there is activity near the temple. I guess I was right to send Obi-Wan and Savage there, but now I’m worried they may be in trouble.” Vader nodded at the Cathar. “Thank you for the info, sweetheart. For your sake, I hope we don’t have to come back if your info was wrong.”

"If it's wrong it is because our spies betrayed us. Be warned, reports of numbers are very high. And we didn't even get a proper look inside."

“Thank you for your time.” Vader bowed slightly before turning, keeping his eyes on other Black Sun members.

"You're free to go. Don't forget your end of the bargain." The twi'lek nodded before the visible gang members all melted back into the shadows.

Vader rolled his eyes. “Let’s hurry to the temple,” he said to Maul once they were out of earshot of the Black Sun.

Maul nodded, his eyes narrowing as, for a split second, worry for his brother leaked into the Force before his walls snapped firmly in place.

The two Sith rushed to the coordinates of the old temple. Vader’s heart felt like it was in his throat, and the closer they got to the temple, the more he could feel the power of the light side of the Force radiating out. There was so much power he could barely feel the Force signatures of Obi-Wan and Savage.

“I have a bad feeling about this,” he mumbled as they arrived at what was once the grand steps to the temple.

Maul only grunted in agreement, his fist clenching tight around the hilt of his saberstaff. "Let's go." He muttered through clenched teeth as he summoned his anger and hate, mounting the rubble that now paved the way to the entrance.

Cautiously they went, confronting no one as they began their journey inside. Vader scowled at the large presence of the light side of the Force, feeling his skin prickle with just the thought of walking where the Jedi of old once trod. But soon the feeling went away as a small group of Jedi were spotted. They looked unoccupied with any tasks, and they had not acknowledged the presence of any Sith.

“Pathetic,” Vader whispered.

"Dead!" Maul hissed, taking a step back before leaping with the Force to aid his distance right into the middle of the group. His saberstaff glowing red as he cut through two of them quickly, ending their lives before they knew what had happened.

Vader huffed, blowing his hair out of his face as his shoulders slumped. “Stealth was the key here, but I guess flying attacks work too.”

Maul twirled cutting through more of the Jedi until the last one fell headless to the floor.

“Well, now that they’re out of the way, on to the next group.” Vader came out form his hiding spot and approached Maul. “I suppose the Emperor did want all the Jedi done away with. No harm in jumping to attack them all.”

"And now they are unable to join the fight later on." Maul said, then paused, looking at the mess of bodies and body parts. "Though it'd be wise to hide the bodies so an alarm isn't raised should someone happen by."

“You think?” Vader shook his head lightly. “Too bad they’re not all in one piece still.”

"Faster to kill when you don't think about how clean-up is going to be." Maul shrugged.

“A lightsaber through the chest is just as quick as cutting limbs off.”

"I did that on three of them. Their arms were just also caught in the stroke.

Vader shook his head. “Whatever, let’s just hide the bodies and get on with finding Obi-Wan and Savage.”

"Fine, where's a good spot to dump these?"

Vader looked around, spotting a rather large pile of rubble. “Over there,” he said while pointing. “Hide them behind that. The other Jedi won’t find them there. There’s so much rubble here, it’s impossible to tell if some is hiding something or not.”

Maul nodded and used the Force to lift as much as he could at once to toss them onto the hiding spot chosen.

Vader helped move the rest before they moved on deeper into the temple.

They came across many more Jedi, more than Vader had imagined there being. Clearly, the Jedi had had loads of time to build back up right under the Empire’s nose. It sickened Vader, but all the while he remained worried for Obi-Wan. He even sent out a little message through their Force bond, hoping to get a response back that was something other than the massive amounts of the light side of the Force.

Nothing returned to him through the bond.

"Forcefuck, how many of these things are there here?" Maul huffed as he picked up the latest body to hide, "How deep does this go?"

“I have no idea, but there are a lot more Jedi than I thought there were.” Vader sighed, sending out yet another message to Obi-Wan, again being met with no response. “I hate it here.”

"Too many. The reports suggested a handful total, spread across the galaxy leading small divisions of the rebels. This…is something else." Maul muttered.

“It’s like the entire Jedi Order came back from the dead… How did we not sense it?”

"How do we know they really ever were dead and not just hiding?" Maul offered.

“All the Jedi were wiped out years ago. No Jedi remained in the galaxy. It’s documented as such.”

"But that was only to knowledge."

Vader shrugged. “All I know now is that the Jedi have returned, and it’s much worse than we originally thought.”

"I say we get my brother and your pet and then blow this thing up all over again. Kill all inside."

“Sounds like a plan to me.”

"If only I could _sense_ where my brother is in all this…" Maul huffed, "Sense your sexy little pet?"

“No, I don’t. I’ve been sending messages to him through our bond, but I’ve gotten nothing in return.”

"Then I hope we are going the right way."

“Me too… Let’s keep heading to where the Force feels strongest.”

Maul nodded "Alright." He paused as they moved on, "Funny how there are only Jedi here so far, no non-force-sensitive rebels to be seen."

"Maybe they are being controlled by the Jedi simply slaves with minds too weak to resist. And the Jedi themselves stay hidden here."

“Possible, I suppose. We won’t know until we find the leader of this whole movement.”

"Or a weak link that will squeal with the right amount of persuasion."

"One torture victim coming right up." He smirked before flinging himself into another battle.

Vader approached the chaos slowly, hands held behind his back until he was standing in front of the last member of the group of Jedi. He smiled down at her. “Hello there, sweetheart.”

The young woman hardly eighteen, paled considerably, "You—You're…"

The Sith crouched down to be on her level. “Yes, it’s me, Lord Vader. Scared yet?”

Her voice cracked and her eyes rolled back in her head as she fell limp to Vader's feet.

Vader sighed. “Too scared. This didn’t go as I had planned.” He reached a hand back and slapped the young Jedi across the face.

She moaned and blinked her eyes open before gasping and scrambling to try and run.

Vader grabbed her arm and pulled her closer. “Stop struggling or you’ll wind up dead like your friends.”

"No—no please!"

"Want a better one from the next group? One that's less annoying?" Maul asked.

“Go get me another. I’ll keep this one alive for now. Maybe we’ll get more information out of two Jedi.” Vader looked back at the young girl and took a deep breath. “Whichever one is more helpful, we’ll let live until we’re finished here.”

"But—But we—we're just a group of people who failed to become Sith! We're not strong—no threat! This just—makes us feel better about failing!" the girl cried out.

"Pathetic." Maul growled.

Vader lowered his eyebrows. “So you became Jedi? Rather bold title to claim after failing to become Sith.”

"Master wanted us! The Sith didn't! Master offered us a chance to be trained further, just—in the light."

“Who is your master?”

She shut up at that question, shaking her head and refusing to answer.

Vader grimaced, the Force humming darkly. “Tell me who your master is.”

"Our master is the master of the order!" She gasped, trying to back away, "He rebuilt everything himself long before my friends and I joined! He's amazing and kind…"

“Who is he,” Vader growled.

I—I can't! He never shows his face! Always has a mask or a hood with heavy shadows!"

“You do not know your own master’s name?”

"He is known simply as Master Jedi." She insisted.

“That helps me none, Girl. You had better hope the other Jedi my apprentice fetches knows less than you.”

"It's true!" she pleaded, "Please—I—I don't want to die here…"

"Then you had better tell me something that is worth my time, or you will die like the rest of your Jedi friends."

"I—what do you want?"

"I've already stated what I want. But tell me this, why are there so many of you Jedi? The Empire only recently noticed a rise in Jedi activity."

"We've been here for years but—but Master wanted us to start his plan to take down the empire…"

“Your master is in for a rude awakening. Already hundreds of your Jedi friends are dead, and the Jedi will fall once more.”

"No…" She shook, pleading with her frightened eyes.

“Oh yes.” Vader smiled. “So now that I have your full attention, I have a question to ask you. Have you seen another Sith come this way?”

"P-pretty sure we would have already been dead if we had… No one has—" she cut herself off, "Well, there was talk about two intruders—but I'm still just a Padawan learner! I wouldn't be involved in any security breaches. That—that could have been a Sith…"

“Where were they headed?”

"I'd guess the grand hall where our most experienced knights gather…"

"Excellent. I'm taking you with me to the grand hall then, and if who I'm looking for isn't there, you're going to pay. Now get up." Vader stood back up, towering over the Padawan.

She whimpered and stood on shaky legs. "No more killing—please…"

“Face the reality of the situation. The Jedi were never meant to rise again. There will be more killing whether you like it or not. Now lead me to the grand hall, or you’ll end up dead sooner.”

"We aren't hurting anything! We're just—a home for those the Sith denied—for those who never got that chance, or were abandoned by their families…"

"Then explain the Jedi's involvement with the terrorist group calling themselves the 'Rebels'." Maul growled out.

Her jaw dropped and her face paled, if possible, even more.

“Take us to the grand hall,” Vader growled.

"But…"

"You are not in the position to negotiate, girl. Your choice is to obey or die right here atop your friends." Maul growled, igniting half of his lightsaber.

“I suggest you obey right now,” Vader said in a low voice.

"Please, I spoke too much already! Please…"

Vader shoved the girl to the ground and ignited his lightsaber, putting the blade at her throat. “You’re becoming a burden.”

"Don't you have a heart at all? Mercy? Compassion?" she cried out.

“I’m a Sith. I only have those for people I care about.”

"And who do you care about? Because I can't see it in all that darkness!"

Vader narrowed his eyes. “Who I care about doesn’t concern you.”

"I don't think they exist."

“They do exist, very much so, and I care about them enough to hunt them down when they go missing.”

"Then go back to them and leave us alone!"

"This is getting irritating." Maul huffed.

“I can’t find them without your help,” Vader yelled, frustration in him growing.

"We don't need her. We'll find them if we have to search room by room." Maul said.

Vader sighed and looked at Maul. “Alright. We’ve wasted too much time as it is.” He looked back down at the Jedi. “Pathetic. This is why the Jedi didn’t prevail.”

Maul was quick to separate the girl's head from her shoulders before shrugging, "Lets not waste time then."

The taller man stared at the girl’s body for a few seconds before he turned and headed off to find a new Jedi to squeeze information out of. “It was a simple cooperation and she would have lived longer. I don’t get why she didn’t go for it.”

"Pride would be my guess…loyalty?" Maul suggested as they moved on after hiding the fresh pile of bodies.

After a bit, suddenly something ran into Maul's leg unexpectedly. Looking down he found a Selonian kit blinking up in surprise.

Vader glanced down at the kit, tilting his head. “This looks too young to be a Jedi…”

"A youngling likely taken in to become a Jedi, no doubt." Maul said, shifting as he looked down at the very young kit, no bigger than a tooka. "Or it's parents are Jedi…"

The kit tilted his head and blinked before pushing himself back to his feet, tail moving to balance the movement. "Hi!" he squeaked in his native language.

Vader crouched down and smiled. “Hello there…”

The kit smiled and popped his thumb into his mouth.

“He’s far too young to be tainted by the ways of the Jedi. Perhaps he can take us to the Grand Hall with much more cooperation than that girl.” Vader suggested.

"Worth a try—but I don't do well with younglings… they find me scary up close."

“Well this one doesn’t seem to find you scary.” Vader chuckled as he glanced up at Maul, then back at the youngling. “Hey little guy, can you take me somewhere?”

"To play?" the kit asked, again in his own tongue. It was clear he could not speak basic, but he had at least some understanding of it.

Vader nodded, being in the same situation as the youngling language-wise. “With others,” he said.

"Crèche got toys!"

“Other people too?”

"Adults." Maul said, attempting a softer tone, but it came out strained. "We don't need a nursery."

“Yes, true. Any adults around,” Vader asked the Selonian kit.

The kit seemed to take a moment to think, "Big room always haf lots of big kids that get the glowy sticks!"

“Take us to them?”

"Okay!" He held out his hand up to Vader, though he was clearly too small to walk with in the way the kit wanted to.

Vader smiled and offered his own hand to the kit, the small fingers of the youngling just barely hanging onto the middle finger of the Sith’s hand with the Sith slumping over. “Lead on, young one.”

"Dis way!" he smiled, marching on down the hall towards the Grand Hall at a slow pace due to his tiny legs.

As Vader was led by the child, he couldn’t help the smirk that grew on his face the closer they got to the Grand Hall. This child couldn’t know the horror about to take place, but he was not to be a victim. No, the kit would be spared as the Jedi met their end.

"You like droids?" the kit asked, looking up, "I do! They beep when talk!"

“I like them. Have a few of my own,” Vader replied, looking down at the kit.

The kit's eyes grew wide and he seemed to purr as a hop found it's way into his step, "I wanna see and say hi!"

“Maybe I’ll take you to introduce them to you soon.”

"Yay!"

"Stooping over like that while walking can't be comfortable, Lord Vader." Maul said, following behind.

"I'm fine, the youngling wants me to hold his hand, and so I shall until we reach the Grand Hall." Vader glanced back at Maul with a smirk.

"Do I detect a soft spot for younglings, Vader?"

"I've got soft spots for many things, I just never make them public."

"Then I am privileged to see you like this with that furball."

"I not! I fierce wa-waryer!"

Vader chuckled. "At the very least, he's cute."

Finally, the kit stopped outside a pair of large carved doors and pointed, "Big kids wif da sticks!"

"Thank you, young one." Vader stood up fully once more, stretching to feel more normal standing up. "Now, would you like to join us inside, or would you rather stay out here? It could get dangerous really quick."

"Not allowed in dere." He shook his head, "Says too widdle but I big kit!"

"Then perhaps you should stay out here. My friend here can look after you until I come back."

"Wait—what?" Maul gasped.

"Don't want to be a baby sitter, Maul?" Vader chuckled. "It'll only be until I find Obi-Wan or we leave to search somewhere else."

"You had better find my brother, too, if I have to stay with the youngling."

"Of course. If we were lucky, I'd open up these doors and they'd be right in there waiting for us." Vader turned towards the doors and pushed them open, grunting slightly as they were a bit heavier than he expected.

The room was filled with Jedi from teenagers to elderly kneeling before a large holo projection of a man with his face heavily shadowed by his hood

"—I'm sorry, Master, I know you said not to contact you like this but it's important! We found Sith in the temple!" a voice spoke to

"Sith? Who?" the familiar voice from the holo responded.

"Some no-names? A big Zabrak and a human. We have them captured, but you should really know…"

"Interrogate them Find out why they are there and how much they know. The Sith can not know of the Temple, and as an added precaution I'll look into other old temples we can start moving our numbers to. This war will be starting soon, and we can not allow the Sith to know what is about to hit them. The Republic will return and the galaxy will know peace once more. I will contact you again later." The holo flickered off

Vader cleared his throat once the holo was off, clasping his hands behind his back. “I do hope you know that holding those two Sith captive isn’t a good idea.”

The whole room of Jedi turned to look at the single Sith that had somehow entered without anyone's notice.

"You honor us, Lord Vader." A female Kel Dor said, her mask moving slightly as she spoke, stepping forward, "But I'm afraid we can't allow any Sith to leave here, no matter the rank."

“Just as I can’t let any Jedi survive today. Surely you understand. You and the Rebels have caused quite the commotion, and it’s caught the Empire’s eye.”

Her brow furrowed, causing her protective goggles to push forward slightly, "You are strong, we know this from your rank in the empire, surely, but look around you. Hundreds of trained Jedi. Some with Sith background, some without, but each strong in the Light. Surely you can feel it, the light overwhelming you. You are but a shadow here, and you will be snuffed out."

“I’ve already slaughtered so many of you. I’ll take down this whole room if I have to. Now, where are you keeping those other two Sith?”

"They are being interrogated and a few of our senior members feel they have potential to join us so they are mostly unharmed." The Jedi shrugged, clearly not worried. "And we may lose lights here today, but we will win. Master taught us well and he will guide the Galaxy to true peace."

Vader frowned. “What did you do to them?”

"Captured them—after wearing them out of course. You Sith do tend to jump right into violence."

"Take me to them," Vader demanded.

"If you give in without a fight, hand over your weapons, and agree to a force inhibitor being placed on you, then you can join them sooner rather than later."

"You honestly expect me to fall for that? You Jedi have become so stupid." Vader reached a hand out, the Force humming as a phantom hand closed around the Jedi's throat. "You will take me to them now, no conditions."

"I guess that means you refuse to turn yourself over to us peacefully." Another Jedi said as everyone in the room ignited their lightsabers, and then they attacked.

Vader growled, releasing the grip he had on the Kel Dor and defending himself from the wave of attacks coming on him. He easily took some of the Jedi down, others he struggled to fight against with there being so many against him. After blocking several more attacks, Vader jumped back to an empty area. "You put Force inhibitors on them. I tried calling out to them to save them, but I never got responses back. They have to be just as worried about me as I am about them."

"We can't make it easy for prisoners to escape." The reply confirmed as another wave of Jedi attacked.

Jedi after Jedi attacked and fell at Vader’s feet, backing him up against the wall with a scowl on his face. He almost felt overwhelmed by the number of Jedi there were. There were so many more than he had anticipated. Many more than the Empire anticipated. It was frustrating, and with how cocky and mysterious they were all being, it made Vader angry that they weren’t submitting to him and taking him to where Obi-Wan and Savage were.

Vader beat off the last Jedi of the second wave and whipped his head around to the Kel Dor, sweat dripping down his face and dampening his hair. “Enough of your games. Tell me where the other Sith are!”

"Closer than you think." She shrugged, "But you'll not be seeing them unless you become our prisoner. Only then will you be able to join them. So I'll offer you again; submit or die."

“I should be asking you to choose. You think you can defeat me? I’m the second most powerful living being in the galaxy. I don’t submit easily.”

"Maybe, but there is advantage in numbers and we all are willing to fight you in order to help Master bring back the republic."

“Your master is a coward and an idiot. Bringing back the Jedi won’t help the galaxy. War always raged in the galaxy when the Jedi were thriving. Sad that you can’t understand that enough to realize what you’re doing.”

"War raged because the Republic and the Empire could not find peace. The Empire has had it's time, now it is time for the Republic."

“The Republic has fallen each time the galaxy went to war. What makes you so sure that the Republic deserves to come back? It’s clear they failed numerous times in the past. Why bring such failure back to power?”

"The citizens of the galaxy deserve proper representation. They don't get that with the Empire. They will with the new Republic."

Vader rolled his eyes. “You Jedi were always so hell bent on bringing hope to the galaxy. It’s already a happy place without you. The galaxy doesn’t need you.”

"You think the people are happy now? Under fear of the Sith? Your order turns to murder far too easily and far too often."

“The only people you have been talking to are the ones in fear. Many across the galaxy live happily and without fear. You’re just blind to the truth.” Vader stepped closer to the Kel Dor, a darkness covering his features that hadn’t since the day he discovered Padmé had been helping the Rebels.

"You're the blind one. But I can't blame you. After all, you're set to be the next Emperor. You don't want to see the fear hidden under the Order's darkness."

The pressure in the room seemed to change as Vader reached out his hand to harness the Force, focusing it on the Jedi’s neck. “The only fear I see is those who know they have been caught by me. The fear that they know their life is about to end because they have betrayed me. I’ve not seen that fear in such a long time, but I see it again now. Face it, girl. You’ve lost. This game is over, and the Sith and the Empire come out on top once more. There’s nothing you can do about it, and you will never be able to do anything about it. Your hope is a lost cause. It’s false.”

"I'm—not afraid of—you." She choked out as the pressure around her neck tightened.

“Oh, you’re not? Are you sure about that?” Vader’s eyes grew more golden, staring the Jedi down into the depths of her very soul. The pressure tightened just a little more.

She choked, but let no fear leak into the Force. Showing how strong her resolve was.

Vader rolled his eyes again and squeezed until he knew he was almost at the point of snapping the Kel Dor’s neck. “Act tough all you want. I can kill you all the same. You’re going to be dead by the time I leave here anyways.”

"Stop it!" a younger Jedi screamed.

“And why should I,” Vader questioned back, his voice rising and filled with anger.

"Because you are only proving to us further that the Empire must be overthrown."

“If the Empire is to be overthrown, then why is your Master not here defending you?” Vader turned back to the Kel Dor and sent her flying across the room and into the wall. He then turned to the younger Jedi and began walking towards them.

"He doesn't know you are here, now does he? He's out in the Galaxy working to lay the foundation for the Republic's return."

“While his precious Jedi Order falls to pieces in his absence. Stupid man.” Vader got close enough and kicked the younger Jedi’s feet out from under them, sending them crashing to the ground. He ignited his lightsaber once more.

"We are not the only army of Jedi he has hidden away. Even if you destroy us, our Order will see yours fall." The Kel Dor coughed, pushing herself up.

Vader growled as he looked at her once more. “To be honest, I didn’t come here to see the end of the Jedi Order. That comes later. I came here for my friends, and I intend to find them, even if that means I have to kill everyone here to find them.”

"You know what you must do in order for us to show you to them."

“I will not break for mere Jedi.”

"And we will not bow to the Sith Empire!" more than a few Jedi shouted.

“You all are pathetic.” Vader looked down at the young Jedi and sliced his lightsaber through their middle. “Weak-minded people who have a false hope in their master!”

With that, the Jedi attacked again in full numbers, each wielding their weapons with different levels of training as they rushed the Sith in attempt to take him down for good.

* * *

To be continued…


	15. Chapter 15

"Your lightsaber…" Obi-Wan muttered as he floated helplessly in a containment field next to his companion, "It's neat that it ignites at both ends like that."

“Oh… thanks.” Savage looked around the room with a sigh. “My brother’s is the same way.”

"This was my first time seeing one like it." Obi-Wan sighed. The two had been interrogated for a while before the Jedi in the room had left, and they were waiting for them to return, likely with a new plan to try converting them or to get information out of them. Obi-Wan wasn't looking forward to it.

“There aren’t many around, yeah. Maul and I are the only ones I know who have saberstaffs.”

"If we ever get out of here, do you think you could teach me to use one?" Obi-Wan asked.

“Sure. You’d have to learn a whole new form with it though.”

"I tend to pick up things quickly. I've impressed Vader a number of times since he started training me."

“That’s good to know.” Savage smiled, then tried to reach his brother again through the small bond they had. Still nothing. The Force inhibitor collars put on both he and Obi-Wan were preventing them from calling out for help.

"….They will come looking for us, right? When we don't show up back at the ship?"

“They have to. Maul wouldn’t leave me behind, and from what I saw briefly of you and Lord Vader, he wouldn’t leave you behind either.” Savage paused for a few seconds. “Vader likes you a lot. He’s really close to you, isn’t he?”

Obi-Wan looked down, his cheeks heating, "Unofficially…I am his lover, not his pet. In private I am an equal and not a servant." He softly confirmed, "He can not admit his feelings for me, but I can admit mine, at least…"

Savage’s eyes widened a bit. “Does… he really like you back the way you like him? Isn’t that dangerous?”

"He says he does, and maybe it is dangerous…but…" Obi-Wan trailed off, and if he could move he'd shrug.

“But he still likes you and you like him back.” Savage hummed quietly. “You guys must still have rough times with each other. Maul and I felt what went on in the ship on the way here… that big fight you guys had was nasty.”

"Our relationship is still building, and we still have some wrinkles to smooth out between us. I won't deny that. But the important thing is we both want to work on those problems. Find solutions and even if we can't smooth them out, find a way to work around them."

Obi-Wan smiled as he thought back over their year together, "When we first started I was just a toy to own and he was an abusive nerf herder I was stuck with…until we started opening up to each other. That's when things started to change. It took us a while to realize we were starting to fall in love, but we had a good friendship forming before we reached the love thing."

“So… your argument on the ship. Was it serious, or was it just a small quarrel?”

"It was…a bit serious. I braved testing something I hadn't before in our trust and he…broke that. It showed me I have a ways to go in gaining his full trust. I was hurt that he trusted me less than I thought he had at this point of our relationship."

“Ah, that does sound serious. So if he doesn’t trust you as much as you thought he did, why do you stay?”

"We have only been together for a year…and he has trust issues because of the pets that came before me…can I really blame him for being slower to trust than me? I lived a hard life on Nar Shaddaa, but I was never betrayed by those I had grown to trust."

“I guess you’re right. But still, if I was in that situation, I’d at least leave for a few days or a week.” Savage sighed, trying once more to move and finding he couldn’t. “Kriff, how much longer do we have to hang here? I’d like to be back on my feet again.”

"We were on a ship. There was really nowhere for me to go where he would not be able to find me. And I didn't want to intrude on you and your brother to use a spare bunk and the crew's barracks were full..." Obi-Wan shrugged, "So I returned to him, but on my own terms, and he has respected my conditions."

“Well he is a respectable man. He knows a thing or two about respect when he’s calm.”

"And I hope to live to see him again…" Obi-Wan sighed.

“You’ll live to see him again,” Savage said in a tone that wasn’t so confident. “Stay positive. That’s the only way we’re getting out of here.”

"Savage, there is just so many Jedi here…we had no chance…"

“We’re getting out of here,” the Zabrak said forcefully.

"How? We can't move or use the Force. I'm still light-headed from when they slapped this collar on me and cut me off from it…"

Savage sighed and closed his eyes. “I don’t know…”

"And they stole our sabers… That was my father's lightsaber…"

“It was special to you then.” Savage glanced around the room again, focusing on the door as he thought he caught some movement from that direction.

"In here, in here!" A tiny Selonian kit said, hurrying in as the door cracked open. His little hands tugging on black fabric, "I sawed a spiky head like you come in here!"

Savage’s eyes widened, trying to move again to see better. “Maul! We’re in here!”

"Savage?" The door slammed open to show the older brother before he sprinted forward, the kit scrambling to keep up with him.

“Brother!” Savage smiled wide. “It’s so kriffing good to see you again.”

"Thank the Force…there's so many Jedi here—We tried to retreat but we were overwhelmed." ObiWan sighed in relief as Maul walked over to the control panel to release the containment fields trapping the two.

The kit smiled up at them, "Hi!"

Savage grunted as he landed on his feet. He looked at the kit and smiled back. “Hello, who is this?”

“A youngling Vader and I picked up while looking for you two,” Maul explained. “Don’t know his name, he doesn’t speak Basic but he understands it.”

"Obi-Wan smiled and stooped down to the kit's level, "Have you been helping?"

"Yeah! I help lots!" the kit grinned.

"I see, and can I know your name, big helper?"

"Saeba!"

"Well thank you, Saeba for helping to save us."

“Oh I see, he gives you his name but not to me.” Maul grumbled and rolled his eyes. “But we have to go now. Vader is in trouble. I should have left to find you guys a lot sooner, but had the kid to take care of.”

Savage looked at this brother in confusion. “What do you mean Vader is in trouble?”

“I mean he’s taking a beating really bad. He’s on his last bit of energy and fading quickly.”

"No…" Obi-Wan straightened, his eyes wide, "They can't…"

“That’s why I’m saying we need to go now.” Maul tossed a couple lightsabers at Savage and Obi-Wan. “Didn’t have time to find yours, so the Jedi’s will have to do.”

Savage looked at Obi-Wan after he caught his lightsaber. “We’ll deal with the collars later. We need to go save Vader right now.”

"I—I've never tried fighting without the Force—I don't know how well I'd do…" he admitted.

“You’re going to find out really quick. Let’s go.” Maul ran out of the room, Saeba chasing after him with a giggle.

“Come on,” Savage said, placing a hand on Obi-Wan’s shoulder. “You’ll see him again, remember?”

"I know, but what if I hurt our chances at rescuing him?"

“Don’t think about that! Just think about seeing him again and fight.”

Obi-Wan nodded, gripping the handle off the blue lightsaber ignited in his hand.

Savage ignited the green lightsaber he had and chased after his brother.

The party made their way back to the grand hall, where Vader was fighting at least ten Jedi at once. His fighting was clearly sloppy, but the piles of bodies around him were evidence that he had been fighting for quite some time. However, there were still more Jedi waiting to the side, ready to jump in and take Vader down on his last bit of energy.

"Saeba, hide here and wait for us, okay?" Obi-Wan said, picking up the kit and tucking him into a corner outside the doors. When the kit nodded he rushed inside after the two brothers.

Maul and Savage got to work cutting down the amounts of Jedi, those standing to the side now focused on the brothers and taking them down. It gave Vader enough time to catch his breath some and easily take down the ten Jedi who had been attacking him. Once they were all dead, he glanced at the other Jedi, seeing them all fighting the brothers and Obi-Wan. But still the fight wasn’t over yet for Vader. It wasn’t over until all the Jedi were dead.

With tattered clothes and a worn out spirit, Vader stepped forward and launched into a small group of Jedi, cutting them down as fast as he could. However, he was very worn out, so much to the point where he didn’t see the Kel Dor rushing towards him with her green lightsaber ignited and a fire burning in her eyes. It was too late before Vader saw her grow close, and the blade of he lightsaber sliced up over his eye. He cried out and fell to the ground, the attack from the Kel Dor taking out the last of his energy.

Hearing his lover cry out in pain, Obi-Wan's attention and he abandoned his position to rush over and block the Kel Dor's attack on the fallen Sith Lord. His block was one of desperation, not of skill, and  the Jedi's saber bounced from the force of the blow and came back down onto Obi-Wan's wrist, slicing clean through and stealing a scream of pain from the dancer.

Maul turned his head towards Obi-Wan and Vader, growling as he sliced through the last of the Jedi he was fighting. “Savage, we need to go now!”

“I agree,” the younger brother called back to Maul. “We can’t fight them all!”

Vader groaned as he looked towards Obi-Wan. He couldn’t see anything out of his eye, and it hurt quite a lot, but he managed to pull himself closer to Obi-Wan and stand up, pulling him into his arms and carrying him away as quickly as he could.

Maul and savage covered their exit, following behind and fending off the remaining Jedi.

As they left, Saeba watched them for a few seconds before glancing back at the Jedi attacking them. Then he decided to follow the Sith, where he thought it was the safest place to be.

Vader reached the loading ramp to the ship and nearly collapsed, breathing heavily and adjusting his grip on Obi-Wan. He glimpsed Saeba out of the corner of his eye and motioned for the kit to follow them onto the ship.

“Maul, get us out of here,” he rasped when they were on the ship.

"Gladly—Savage, get the engines running quickly!" he ordered as he ran towards the cockpit.

“On it.” The younger brother rushed off the prepare for take off.

Vader hobbled along with Obi-Wan back to their room. They barely got into the doorway before Vader tripped and collapsed, taking Obi-Wan down with him. He groaned painfully, lungs taking in huge amounts of air selfishly.

Obi-Wan was whimpering as he lay there with Vader, "I—I hate Jedi…"

The younger Sith make a weak attempt at a chuckle, sounding more like a wheeze than a laugh. “Was worried… I’d never see… you again…”

"I worried the same…twice…" Obi-Wan groaned as the ship shuttered as they took off, "…I hate to give them anything, but I'd gladly give my hand over you any day…"

Vader smiled at Obi-Wan, pulling him closer and simply holding him. "I'm sorry. I didn't know there'd be so many..."

"None of us did…" he sighed and closed his eyes, resting against Vader, "….we should have gone to the medical bay…"

"We need one as soon as possible. We don't need infections on top of our wounds."

Obi-Wan nodded, then felt something crawl up onto his back before Saeba's face appeared over his shoulder.

"Okay?" he asked with big, worried eyes. "Gots boo-boos?"

Vader looked at the kit and sighed. "Looks like we also have a kid to take care of now."

"Seems so…are you hurt, Saeba?"

The kit shook his head, "I stay safe in spot like told! I good boy!"

Vader smiled. "Yes you are. Very good boy. But why did you follow us all the way back to the ship?"

"Safe, not scary." The kit muttered shyly, hiding his face in Obi-Wan's long hair.

The Sith chuckled and reached up to pet the kit's head. "Yeah, we're safe now..."

"I stay?" Saeba asked with a gentle purr.

"I think we can handle keeping you around. Maybe you can travel the galaxy with us."

Saeba smiled wider, happy he found a new home.

"Let's all get to the med center to get looked at…and Saeba should get a general check up." Obi-Wan suggested.

Obi-Wan reached forward to take his hand with his stump, pausing to look at it before switching to his less dominate hand to be helped up. Saeba holding onto his shoulder as he was pulled to his shaky feet.

Vader looked at Obi-Wan's injury and sighed. "Looks like you got the bad end of the injuries."

"I just—I saw that Jedi about to strike you while you were down and I—it was worth it to save you." Obi-Wan whispered.

Vader leaned in and kissed Obi-Wan gently. "I fought for so long to get you back. I have a few burns and I can hardly see out of my eye, but I don't have anything nearly as bad as what you have."

Obi-Wan was about to respond when the medical droids upon the ship spotted the injured pair and swooped in to do their job, quickly separating both to start on treatments.

Vader’s wounds was cleaned up and disinfected, a bacta patch being put over his eye to heal the wound. He felt a little off being able to see out of only one eye, but he would learn to live with it until the patch was taken off.

Obi-Wan's treatment took longer as the droids treated Obi-Wan's stump and made it ready to receive a prosthetic later once on a planet that could offer one.

Saeba, however, was none too thrilled about a checkup and was hiding from the droids as they tried to coax him out from under a cabinet of medical supplies.

The kit was still hiding as Vader finished up with his treatment. He smiled and moved over to Saeba, crouching down to his level. “Hey, why don’t you come out form under there? These droids won’t hurt you.”

"No." he shook his head, "No like! They poke with owy things!"

“You know if you sit still, you’ll hardly feel anything. They’re just trying to help you stay healthy.” Vader sat down, folding his legs together and patted the floor in front of him.

"I no like it." The kit whimpered, but still crawled out on all fours, climbing up into Vader's lap.

"I know, it can be scary at first. Having sharp object come at you unwillingly is never fun." Vader pet the kit's head gently.

Saeba curled up into a ball in Vader's lap.

Vader motioned for the droids to come close again. "Just don't think about it. Think of your favorite candy or toy, and before you know it, you're already done."

The droids did want they needed to, causing little to no pain for Saeba. Vader praised him for being so brave and continued to pet him.

Saeba sniffled and looked up at Vader, "Is…Is you gonna be daddy?" he asked.

The Sith blinked, turning a little red. "Well, uh... Didn't you have one before?"

The kit shook his head, "Gived away."

"I see. Do you want another daddy? You could possibly have two if you wanted."

"Nice ones." He nodded. "Not scared when I dos da magics."

"Oh, are you Force sensitive? We are too." Vader reached out and lifted a stray price of flimsy.

"You dos magic too!" the kit bounced excitedly.

"Yep. Obi-Wan and I both do. I could probably teach you later on."

"Yay!"

Vader smiled and ticked the kit lightly. “You are one cute kid, that’s for sure.”

Saeba laughed, curling up into a ball around Vader's hand.

After the tickling subsided, Vader stood up with Saeba in his arms and went off to find Obi-Wan. Thankfully he was close by, and Vader smiled once he saw his dancer recovering from having his arm treated.

Obi-Wan smiled, "They injected me with a strong pain killer. I feel almost as if gravity is an illusion right now. Don't trust myself to walk."

“That’s fine.” Vader set Saeba down on the cot Obi-Wan was resting on. “I was helping Saeba get a few shots before we came here.”

"Oh yeah?" Obi-Wan smiled down at the kit, "You're a very brave boy."

"Yeah!" Saeba grinned.

Vader smiled at Saeba, then he looked at Obi-Wan. “How are you? Other than being on pain medication.”

"A bit…shocked…there are so many of them…the Jedi have been rebuilding for years at least. This isn't a job for so few of us…"

“Yeah…” Vader sighed. “I’m not looking forward to giving my report to the Emperor. He’s not going to be happy.”

"Where do we go from here?"

"We're supposed to head to Tatooine next. I expect there to be significantly less amounts of Jedi. There's no temple so they would either all be in one place or spread out immensely." The Sith crawled closer to Obi-Wan and wrapped his arms around him.

"I don't have a lightsaber anymore, either. The Jedi took mine and the one I was using was left behind with my hand…"

"I know your lightsaber was special to you, but we are not going back there until we have enough people to fight the Jedi there."

"What will I use?— _Can_ I even fight without my hand? Should I stay on the ship?"

Vader sighed. "I don't know what you'll do. I want you safe, but I want you at my side as well."

"I know…I want to be with you, too…but now I'm unsure if that'd be wise. Even if we stop to get me a new hand, it'd take me time to learn to use it properly—or so the medical droids told me."

“I know.” Vader turned his head slightly to kiss Obi-Wan’s cheek. “I know I wanted to bring you to help. But maybe I should take you back home.”

"Is it selfish of me to just ask to stay even if I can't help?" Obi-Wan asked, "I'll stay on the ship…"

Vader smiled. “I suppose it wouldn’t hurt for you to stay. You can look after Saeba.”

 

* * *

 

The deep humming of a red lightsaber cut through the howling winds of Tatooine. Sand flew everywhere as Jedi bodies littered the dunes, blood and loose limbs strewn about in all directions. There was silence from the Jedi on Tatooine now, or at least from this group. There were others to be slaughtered on the planet, but Vader felt a good chunk of them were now dead. Sighing, he looked out over the dunes with a neutral expression, too many emotions running through his mind to pick one to express.

"This group was disappointingly weak." Maul huffed, kicking sand at a fallen body. It had been all too easy to take them down. At first it was a nice change after the close call on Coruscant, but soon they found out there was no real challenge, either.

Vader nodded. “I guess onto the next settlement. Should be the Mos Eisley spaceport next.”

"Let's hope they are better trained than this flea-bitten bunch."

“I doubt it. The Jedi we’re dealing with now are nothing compared to those of the Old Republic. These are pathetic life forms.”

"With no further clues to their leader."

Vader sighed. “At this point all we can do is keep cutting them down. They grow weak when their numbers dwindle.”

"This task should be for acolytes, not us of higher rank."

“If you don’t like killing Jedi, you’re more than welcome to leave.”

"This isn't killing Jedi. This is killing Jedi-wannabe's. They can't fight, and their handle on the Force is weak."

“By modern standards these are classified as Jedi, unfortunately. The Jedi of old are gone and have been replaced by the Jedi of now. I’m sorry you don’t see them as a challenge, but at least we’re cutting them down now before they get any stronger.”

"Still, underlings should take out these rodents, so we can focus on finding the leader and the ones that actually are strong."

“The Emperor is working on that himself. The faster we get these Jedi out of the way, the sooner we can find their leader.” Vader turned to look at Maul, expression now one of slight annoyance.

"You really believe that? He doesn't do anything himself. He doesn't like getting his hands dirty."

Vader rolled his eyes. “He still does work. You just don’t see it. When you get as close to him as I am, you see things others don’t.”

"He runs the galaxy, of course, but investigations? Missions?" Maul shook his head.

“You’d understand better if you were in my position.” Vader looked out at the sands before turning back to the speeders the two had arrived on.

Maul gave him an unbelieving look before moving over to his speeder and mounting it.

Under the heat of the twin suns, Vader and Maul made their way to Mos Eisley. It was a long ride, sights of endless sand dunes became boring quite quick, and the two were thankful to finally be in a place where there was more than just sand.

"Ready to get this over with so we can return to the ship?"

“More than ready.” Vader dismounted his speeder and made his way towards the local cantina.

* * *

To be continued…


	16. Chapter 16

"Very good." Obi-Wan praised Saeba as the kit managed to float a spoon up over the table with only a little wobbling. "Now see if you can lower it into your soup without making a splash."

The kit wrinkled his nose as he concentrated on doing just that.

"He's getting quite good," Savage said as he watched the kit.

"Very good." Obi-Wan smiled, patting the kit atop his head, "Okay, now you should eat. We can practice your magics again after your tummy is full."

"Kay!" Saeba grinned, taking his spoon in his paw and starting to eat.

"I'm not too familiar with Selonians. How old is he exactly? He's talking, both in his language and in Basic, and he's old enough to feed himself." Savage shrugged, watching the kit eat.

"He's about two standard years." Obi-Wan answered, "Younglings are very fast learners, Vader and I have been teaching him basic a little every day."

"Two years old. What a big age." The Zabrak smiled and ruffled Saeba's fur on the top of his head.

"I big!" Saeba squeaked.

"Very big! But you shouldn't talk with your mouth full, little one."

"Why?"

"Because in civilized cultures, it's considered rude." Obi-Wan said.

"R-Rood?"

"Not very nice."

Saeba gasped and snapped his mouth closed.

Savage chuckled. "He learns quick. What a smart young boy."

"He is." Obi-Wan said fondly. It hadn't taken him long before he had started seeing the kit as his own son. "How have you been with that encrypted message Vader and Maul sent us to see if we can extract the information on it?"

"I think I've almost got it. It's a big message, whatever it is."

"Hopefully it's worth all this time it's taking to decrypt it."

"If it's taking this long, I'm sure it has to be."

"Is there anything I can do to help?"

"You could look over what I have decrypted so far, see if you can get anything out of it"

"Yeah, I can do that." Obi-Wan stood up and looked at Saeba, "I'll just be over in the next room if you need me, okay?"

Saeba nodded, spoon still in his mouth.

“Let me know if you’re able to get anything out of it,” Savage called after Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan kissed the top of Saeba's head and slipped into the next room to see what small section of the data had been recovered.

Savage turned his attention back to the Selonian kit. “You think he’ll be able to find something, little guy?”

Saeba looked up at him, cheeps puffed out as he blinked, mouth clearly full.

Chuckling, the Zabrak shook his head. “Ah yes, following what you were told… You learn quick.”

The kit wiggled happily in his seat.

"Savage, could you help me a moment? Hard to do this one-handed." Obi-Wan said, sticking his head back into the room.

“Yeah, hold on.” Savage got up and headed back to where Obi-Wan was. “What do you need help with?”

"Turning it on with linking it to the holo projector."

“Got it.” Savage did what was needed without any trouble, then stood back once more. “There you go.”

"Thank you, Savage…" Obi-Wan muttered as the Jedi leader flickered onto the projector. The beginning of his speech jumbled and distorted, but soon it leveled out into a clear, rich tone. One all too familiar.

Obi-Wan felt his heart sink as he stared at the heavily shadowed face, "It—it can't be…" he watched the holo message until it distorted again; the rest of the message still coded. He then looked up at Savage with wide eyes, "I know who the Jedi Master is."

Savage blinked. “You do? How so?”

"I can tell from his voice…He's my grandfather. Darth Tyranus. Or rather… Yan Dooku, as I'm sure his Sith title and name are now null."

“He’s your grandfather?” Savage shook his head. “Wow, this has to be really hard on you then.”

"Incredibly…he's leading the terrorists that killed my brother… He wanted me to join him…" Obi-Wan rubbed his face and took a deep breath, "Kark, this is worse than when he rejected me because I wouldn't renounce my past in order to join him…"

“So your grandfather is the leader of the Jedi, killed your brother, and has rejected you because of you past? Man, what a nerfherder.”

"Something like that, yeah." He took a breath and shook his head, "So we find out where my grandfather is and tell Vader and Maul."

“A good idea. I suggest we do that quickly. We may not have much time before a larger attack takes place.”

Obi-Wan nodded, "See if you can find out where Tyranus is, and I'll get Vader on the holo."

Savage nodded, taking over the holo projection and began working on decoding it once more.

As Savage got to work on that, Obi-Wan pulled out his personal holo and contacted the frequency for Vader's, waiting for his lover to answer.

Soon, the familiar face answered, looking a bit weary and ready for a vacation. “Obi-Wan, is everything alright?”

"Looks like I should be asking you that. You're not in over your heads, are you?" the dancer worried.

“No, we’re taking care of the Jedi out here easily. It’s just really hot and windy, so of course we’re sweating and the wind if making sand stick to us.” Vader sighed heavily. “I want to go back to Alderaan.”

"As long as you're not in need of help. But I can make sure the sonic shower is ready for you when you get back." Obi-Wan smiled before remembering why he called and his smile faltered. "However…Savage was able to decrypt some of that message you sent us, and—we know who the Jedi leader is."

Vader’s eyes brightened up. “You did?”

"…Unfortunately." Obi-Wan said bitterly.

"...That doesn't sound good."

"…Grandfather." He admitted in a low voice.

Vader frowned, his anger and disappointment rising. "That sleemo..."

"I don't see how he could possibly—with what the Rebels did to my brother—I hate him!"

"He's not going to live for much longer, I can promise you that." Vader huffed and looked off to the side, presumably at Maul.

"Good. Savage is trying to see if there are any records on his current location."

"Maul and I will make our way back to the ship. We take down Dooku, then the rest of the Jedi fall apart."

Obi-Wan nodded, "I want to be there when he goes down. I want to witness his fall. I want him to know I was a part of his failure."

"You will be there by my side, you have my word."

"Good. When do you think you'll be back at the ship?"

“At the latest, by the end of the day. I’m sure we’ll find some other Jedi on our way back, but we’ll be back before the suns set.”

"Then I'll put Saeba to bed and wait for you." Obi-Wan promised.

Vader nodded. “Hopefully we’ll be back before nightfall, but all we can do is try.”

"Try hard. I like my bed warmed by you when I slip into it." Obi-Wan flirted with a wink before ending the call.

“You two have gotten along really well,” Savage stated, not taking his eyes off his work.

"Well, I've already admitted I have feelings for him." Obi-Wan hummed, setting down the comm and walking over to Savage's side to watch him work.

“I’d almost say he likes you back.” Savage gave a knowing look to Obi-Wan.

Redness rushed to the redhead's cheeks, "Find anything on Tyranus?"

“Yeah. Got his current location.” The Zabrak sat back and sighed. “Stewjon.”

The Stewjonni's eyes widened, "He….is on my home planet? Why? Nothing's there but trees and ground quakes…"

Savage shrugged. “Beats me. All I know is that he’s there and waiting for… something.”

"Then that's where we go once Vader and your brother gets back."

With Savage taking care of that, Obi-Wan returned to Saeba so that he could help the kit once he'd finished with his dinner.

 

* * *

 

The rest of the day passed in mostly silence and very slowly. The heat outside was unbearable for those in it, and any chance to sit in some shade was taken in a heartbeat. However, once the twin suns set, the temperature would drop to a more comfortable number. Vader and Maul were quite thankful for the cooler temperature when they arrived back at the ship, tired and sticky with dried sweat from the long day.

Maul went off on his own to his and Savage’s room, aiming to clean up and go to sleep with no disturbances. Vader let him go, shedding off some layers of clothing and settling down in a chair in the common room of the ship.

"I would have thought you'd want that sonic shower to get the sweat and sand off you." Obi-Wan said, stepping into the room.

"I do still want it. But we had to return our speeders in the last town, so we had to walk for a bit. Should have thought about landing closer." Vader sighed, looking over at the redhead tiredly.

"I can give you a nice rub-down after you wash up. It—won't be as good as usual as I don't have…" he lifted his stump that was still healing so that a cybernetic hand could be installed. "…but I'll do my best to make your muscles relax."

"You don't have to do that, sweetheart." Vader stood up with a groan and shuffled over to Obi-Wan. "As long as we get to cuddle in bed, I think I'll be fine."

"As long as you don't get sand in our bed I'll let you choose cuddles instead."

"I would never bring sand into our bed. Bad for the relationship."

"Bad for comfort and seeping as well."

"Well, seeing as we both don't like sand in the sheets, I'm going to take that shower now." Vader kissed Obi-Wan's cheek lightly before heading off to their bedroom for his shower.

"Alright. Just be quiet. Saeba's sleeping in the little nest he made on the edge of the couch."

Vader took his time in the shower, making sure to wash out every bit of sand. His clothes were shaken to be rid of all the loose sand, then they were hung to air out from the sweat of the day.

Once he was out and dried from his shower, Vader made his way to the bed and collapsed on it, tough taking care not to be too loud so he didn't wake Saeba.

Obi-Wan shifted over to lay on top of his Sith lover snuggling against his broad chest.

Vader brought his arms around Obi-Wan and held the man close. He let out a long sigh, his eyes slipping closed.

"…He's on Stewjon." Obi-Wan whispered.

Silence. Vader had heard Obi-Wan, but he was too exhausted to respond. Instead, he simply held Obi-Wan closer.

 

* * *

 

Obi-Wan grimaced as a few sparks flew up, and he looked away, cybernetic fingers twitching out of his control as Vader tinkered away, both installing and upgrading the prosthetic they had picked up for Obi-Wan on their way from Tatooine towards Stewjon. The hand was the best money could buy, of course, but Vader insisted that he could upgrade it. Since they had time to waste, Obi-Wan hadn't fought him on it. After all, Vader had proven to be very good at mechanics. His ship, his droids, the tech in his home—all of it had been upgraded by Vader himself. Nothing the Sith owned was at it's factory standard—but beyond.

But Obi-Wan had never watched Vader work, and he hadn't expected to see sparks or feel the tinkering after the hand had been properly attached to his stump. Instead of saying something, he instead focused his attention at a few toys they had also picked up for Saeba when they had stopped for fuel, supplies, and a hand for Obi-Wan.

"Sorry, I promise I'm almost done," Vader said as the sparks subsided.

Obi-Wan nodded, "I'm not in a rush. I'm just not used to seeing sparks fly out of my palm."

"I know, it's more dangerous than you thought, but it'll be worth it."

"What upgrades are you making?"

“Better sense capabilities, quicker reflexes, basic motor skills that things like this don’t come with unless you pay extra for them.”

"Do these upgrades come with a manual?" Obi-Wan teased.

Vader flashed a smile. “Yeah, a talking one made of flesh.”

"As long as I know how to use it without hurting myself."  He smiled, leaning over to press a kiss to Vader's neck.

“I’m quite sure you know how to do that.”

"Save that statement until after I test it out. The person we bought it from mentioned having to learn to use it without applying too much pressure to things I grip."

“Yes, I suppose that could be a problem. Just make sure you test it out on me and not anyone else.”

"I will not be 'testing' my grip on you until I know I won't accidently rip your dick off." Obi-Wan stated firmly.

Vader lifted an eyebrow. “Okay, well I just don’t want you to accidentally hurt Saeba, that’s all.”

"I also won't be testing my grip on him, either. I'll continue to use my organic hand to pick him up when I put him to bed."

“Good. I suggest very light use of your new hand until you know just how strong you are with it.”

"I'll do my best. This thing is a bit intimidating." He glanced down at the silver and gold parts that fit together perfectly to make up a hand.

“You’ll get used to it.” Vader brought the hand up to his lips and kissed it gently.

Obi-Wan flushed, "I think I felt that…"

Vader smiled. “Good. I’ll work a little more on those touch sensors once you’re used to the new hand.”

Obi-Wan nodded and flexed his mechanical fingers, watching them as he moved them.

Vader patted them fondly before putting away his tools. “We’ll upgrade again in about a week.”

"You'll never stop tinkering with it, will you?" Obi-Wan grinned knowingly at his lover.

“It’s my nature to tinker with things. And years of it have given me incredible skills.”

"I'll let you do so. It gives you a reason to hold my hand."

“As if I don’t hold your hand already?” Vader chuckled lightly.

"I won't fight more hand-holding."

“You have no reason to fight something like that.” Vader wiped his hands off on a rag with a sigh. “We’ll be coming up on Stewjon soon. Are you ready to meet Dooku again?”

"I don't even know if I'm ready to step foot on my home planet again…it's been so long…"

“Well, you know I’ll be right by your side. We go through this together.”

"I know…but my last memory on Stewjon was attending the funeral for my parents. I didn't think I'd ever actually return."

“Hopefully this time we will be bringing Dooku to his end.”

"No more of his lies and manipulations." He agreed.

“No more of him shaming you for the life you lived before you met me.” Vader nodded and pulled Obi-Wan close to him.

"Mmm, you still love me despite my past, and that's all that matters." The dancer hummed, pressing kisses into Vader's neck and jaw.

“I still like a little bit of that past every once in a while.” Vader smirked, leaning into the kisses.

"And it's all for you, now."

"Indeed it is." The Sith, chuckled lightly. "All mine..."

Obi-Wan shifted until he was straddling Vader's lap, his hips swaying seductively as he lowered himself until he was grinding against Vader's legs.

Vader hummed lightly, looking up into Obi-Wan's eyes as his hands moved to grab the dancer's hips. "Giving me a little show now?"

"Why not? We're alone and Saeba's down for a nap." Obi-Wan shrugged, continuing his lap dance with skill.

"Well, I guess I can indulge in this dance." Tightening his grip on Obi-Wan's hips, Vader moved his own hips just a bit.

The dance continued with passionate kisses and small moans mixed in with the grinding and swaying, the movement stopping only when there was a knock and the door opened.

"We're in orbit around Stewjon." Savage said, saying nothing as to the position the couple was in.

Vader looked over at Savage, face flushed. "Ah... Prepare to land then."

Savage nodded and left, leaving the two lovers alone once more.

Obi-Wan sighed and climbed off Vader with one last kiss, "I guess further fun must wait."

Vader stood up, clearing his throat and readjusting his clothes and hair so they didn't look messy. "Right, let's prepare for venturing out on Stewjon."

"We need to leave a babysitter here for Saeba."

"You told me Savage was good with him. We could ask him if he would be willing."

Obi-Wan nodded, "If not, I guess I'll stay, but I really do want to be there to see my grandfather's fall."

"I would rather you be there to confront him. This is too important for you to sit in the ship."

"Yes, but we're fathers now. We have a kit to care for."

Vader blinked. "That... Sounds odd. It's being fathers now. I mean I'm not disgusted by it, but I never thought I'd get to be called a father before."

"Doesn't your name mean 'father', Vader?" Obi-Wan laughed, moving over to change clothes, knowing just what climate they would be stepping into.

"Meaning or no meaning, we have a kid now. Honestly, I quite enjoy having him around."

"Me too, he's adorable. Even if he sometimes doesn't want to go to bed."

"I'm just sorry he was taken from his family by the Jedi."

"We should make sure his family isn't looking for him before we make the adoption final. The Jedi told him his parents didn't want him, but that could have been a lie. After we take care of Grandfather, we should head to Corellia to see if we can find his parents."

Vader nodded. "I just hope that if his parents are still alive, that he'd want to stay with them. It's be painful for Saeba to pick us over his real parents."

"We'll have to do this carefully."

“I think maybe we need to talk to Saeba before we get to Corellia. Just so he maybe understands that if his parents are alive, that he can’t just stay with us instead.”

Obi-Wan nodded in agreement as he buttoned up his blouse.

Silence fell between the two as they readjusted their clothing to look more presentable. Vader sighed as he left the room and headed up to the cockpit.

Obi-Wan followed, pulling on his cloak over his outfit as he did so.

"Savage, I—" the dancer started to say when his eye caught sight of his home planet out the porthole and he found himself drifting to it to gaze out at the vast green orb. His emotions were jumbled. A mess as if someone had taken them all of their designated shelved and tossed them in a bag, shook them up and dumped them on the floor. This was his home. The place he was born and raised. Where he made memories with his mother, father, and brother. And the place that had taken his parents from him. Even from orbit he could see the scars of what was happening to it. Brown gouges in the beautiful green, marking where the ground quakes had opened up and swallowed anything that had once been there. His beautiful home destroying itself just as his own family had been destroyed and taken from him.

Savage glanced out the window, then back at Obi-Wan. “Yes?”

"I—Sorry," he shook his head, tearing his gaze away from his planet. "Vader and I were hoping you could stay and watch Saeba. I want to be there to confront my grandfather, and it really is no place for a kit as young as he is."

Savage nodded. “If you want me to stay and watch him, I can.”

"Thank you. You get along with him well, and he listens to you much better than your brother."

“Maul can be a bit intimidating to anyone. I’m not surprised that little Saeba doesn’t listen to him.”

"Hey." Maul huffed.

“What? It’s true and you know it.” Savage smirked at his brother.

"Tch."

Obi-Wan chuckled, "Anyway, thank you for looking after him for us."

“Not a problem,” the younger Zabrak said as he looked back at Obi-Wan. “We’ll find something fun to do while you guys take care of your grandfather.”

"The building blocks seem to be his favorite toys right now. I'm sure they'll help with entertainment."

“Got it. I’ll make sure he get’s something good to eat too while you’re gone.”

"Good." Obi-Wan sat down in one of the chairs, watching as Maul took them into the planet's atmosphere and began looking for a place to land.

The ship connected with the ground, and almost instantly there was an eerie aura about the area. Death and destruction bled into the Force like a deep wound. Not even Vader could stop the chill that ran up his spine as he poked around just a little bit into the Force.

“I don’t like this place,” he muttered to Obi-Wan and Maul as they exited the ship.

"This isn't—this isn't…natural. Stewjon is a planet strong with the Light Side of the Force due to the nature of the trees…it shouldn't feel like this…" Obi-Wan whispered.

“Then I’d say Dooku is definitely here.” Vader took a cautious step forward, looking around at the grey landscape before him. Everything was dead or in the process of dying. Even the skies were grey. The surface hadn’t looked like this from space, and it created a bad feeling in the pit of Vader’s stomach.

The Stewjonni moved over to a fallen tree, pressing a hand to its ashy grey trunk. "They used to look like silver… Why…" he shook his head and swallowed painfully. "The trees are sacred to my people…no Stewjonni would ever cause such devastation to them. But this isn't natural. Ground quakes cause them to fall, yes, but this is as if they've been poisoned at the roots…"

“Odd… You don’t think Dooku is actually destroying this planet, do you? To get revenge or to just hold a grudge at you?”

"If he is, I'll kill him!"

Vader put a hand on Obi-Wan’s shoulder. “It’s not fair for him to do this. We’ll find him and end this madness.”

"No matter the reason, if he is killing my home planet—"

“I know, Obi, I know.” Vader sighed and squeezed the redhead’s shoulder. “We’ll find him.”

"Destroy him. Destroy him and see if we can do anything to save Stewjon."

“Of course. Now let’s get going. We have a lot of space to search before we actually find Dooku.”

Obi-Wan nodded and straightened up, "I'd also like to visit my parents' graves if the quakes haven't claimed them."

Vader nodded. "If you remember where they are at, let's go there first."

Obi-Wan nodded, "My home town, if it's still there." He reached into Vader's pocket to pull out their coordinates compass and flipped it on to get a better idea of their location on the planet. "If I remember correctly, we actually aren't far from it….and it should be…this way."

Without thinking, he reached to grab Vader's arm to pull him along with his new mechanical hand, the metal fingers clamping a little too tightly.

"Ouch!" Vader winced when Obi-Wan took his arm. "Your grip is a bit tight."

"Sorry!" Obi-Wan released him quickly, "I forgot…"

"It's okay, your still learning." Vader smiled to reassure Obi-Wan.

"I know you don't blame me, but I still feel bad. The last thing I want to do is hurt you."

"When you're still learning like this, sometimes you can't help it. It's perfectly fine. I'm not going to get upset."

"Still…" Obi-Wan used his organic hand to pull Vader's arm up and pressed a kiss to the place he'd grabbed.

Vader didn't visibly react to the affection, but he let Obi-Wan know through their bond that he liked the kiss. "One day you won't have to worry about grabbing me too hard. Keep looking forward to it."

"One day we'll be able to live in peace without rebels or Jedi, or two-faced grandfathers…"

“Hopefully that day will come soon. That day will come _today_.”

Obi-Wan nodded, "I certainly hope so."

* * *

To be continued…


	17. Chapter 17

Onward the three trekked, Maul and Vader following Obi-Wan as they searched for the man's parents. Their graves were simple like many others, but with all the ground quakes the planet has suffered, it was even more difficult to find them.

But find them, they did. The two headstones crooked in the earth from the roots of fallen trees and splitting ground. Some graves had been completely lost, but the grave of Sera Kenobi and Qui-Gon Jinn Dooku were mostly intact. There were no bodies to be unearthed as they had both been lost in the quake that had killed them, but their headstones still stood to honor their lives.

Obi-Wan knelt down between the graves, falling silent as he both mourned and remembered them.

Vader and Maul stood respectable distances behind the redhead, allowing him the space and time he needed to properly pay his respects. Maul’s expression was blank, save for a few scrunches of his nose if he heard or smelt something odd. Vader however, looked upon his lover in sympathy. To lose one’s parents was a heavy burden, no matter the cause of lose. Vader had remembered when his mother died as he stood silently.

Once he was finished paying his respects and sending his love for his parents into the Force where he believed their spirits to be, he brushed his fingers over each of their names before standing up and turning back to his companions once more.

"Thank you for allowing me this moment of time."

Vader nodded. “It was only right you got this time with your parents. Some peace in the storm was needed.”

"So where do we start looking for this traitor?" Maul asked.

Obi-Wan shook his head, "He could be anywhere but…" he paused in thought, "He did love my father, obviously. After all, he did adopt him. So if he knew where Father's grave is…I'd assume he'd station himself near here."

“His Force signature is weak, like it’s far away or behind a lot of walls that he’s put up.” Vader put his hands on his hips as he looked around, feeling for Dooku’s presence. “I get that he doesn’t want to be found, but there’s literally no one else here but him and us. Nobody comes out this far in the galaxy.”

"And from the looks of things, my people have all abandoned this area of the planet, if not evacuated by this point…this is so much worse than I remember it being." Obi-Wan sighed, sitting down on the trunk of a fallen tree. "What's our plan for when we do find him?"

Vader sighed. “Well, we should probably try to talk to him, find out why he’s doing all this. But I really want to just jump right into the fight and attack him. He’s a monster.”

"I'm just here for killing, not talking." Maul huffed, "Maybe Kenobi should be the one to try the talking."

“A valid idea. Dooku is his family after all. He might listen to a family member better than either of us.”

"My last conversation with him didn't go well." Obi-Wan pointed out.

"Who knows, maybe we'll get lucky and run into him when he's weak."

"It's his tongue I'm afraid of, not his skill as a Sith—Jedi—whatever he is."

Vader hummed in agreement. “Well if we can’t talk to him, we’re going to have to attack. And depending on if he’s causing the ground quakes or not, it could get messy really fast.”

"But thinking of that possibility—how could he be the cause without being caught unless he was down—" Obi-Wan blinked and suddenly stood up, marching across the upturned graveyard to the edge off a cliff that had opened up when a quake had caused the ground to split. He paused only for a second before he simply stepped off, letting himself fall down into the depths.

“Obi-Wan!” Vader raced to the edge of the cliff, looking down to spot the redhead before he looked back at Maul. “Come on!” He jumped down without waiting for a response from the Zabrak.

"Sure, why not just jump blindly into a chasm of unknown depth. Sounds real smart…" Maul muttered as he followed more slowly to the edge, looked down trying to get an idea as to what to expect, and then finally jumped.

Obi-Wan let himself fall, the wind making his long hair fly back out of his face the whole way as he looked around, searchingly. Then, as he saw the ground beneath him, he grabbed hold the Force and used it to slow his decent so that he touched down softly.

Vader landed beside him not long after, his landing a bit heavier but still stable. “You know, you should really say something before you go jumping off a cliff. Like a warning? That would have been nice.”

"Cushioning a fall is one of the first things you taught me in the Force." Obi-Wan shrugged, moving forward and looking around until he spotted what he had been searching for. "It is still here!" he nodded to himself and began making his way over to what was now a cave opening.

When he was a child he'd found a cave outside the village that he used to explore and map out, and he had been sure it had lead down under the graveyard and village he once called home. The quakes had opened up right over it, allowing it to have a new opening.

"I had no idea it was this deep but…"

There was a heavy thud as Maul landed like a cat behind them.

“So you know this place?” Vader glanced back at Maul when he landed, then he looked back at Obi-Wan. “Then I guess my next question would be this; is this a good spot to hide away from the galaxy if you’re the leader of a group of Jedi?”

"Caves are not common on Stewjon. The tree's roots practically hold this world together as they twist around each other. Some believe that in reality, Stewjon is just one single tree that's roots have grown so much that it has sprouted up into what looks like a planet of trees. It's hard for caves to exist with such a vast root system. But some do exist, and there happens to be one large one here. I found it as a kid. Never explored it all because if I got in too deep then my mom would get mad at me for being late for dinner. But if I were to want to hide anything, I would do so in the caverns. Many secrets could be kept by the roots of Stewjon's silverwood trees."

Vader nodded. “Then it sounds like we’re going hunting in the caves.”

"Hopefully I'm right on this." Obi-Wan nodded.

 

* * *

 

If there was something Vader hated as much as sand, it had to be the dirt continually falling into his face. Sure, there was nothing he could do about it because of the ground quakes Stewjon had been suffering, but it still annoyed him to no end as he, Obi-Wan, and Maul made their way though the caves.

"How much further is this thing?" Maul complained.

"I did say I never fully explored the cave as a kid, you know."

“We just have to keep going until we find Dooku,” Vader said, brushing dirt off his shoulder.

"Or we reach a dead-end." Obi-Wan added as he climbed over a thick root that obscured the path.

“If we don’t find Dooku here, I’m going to be genuinely surprised.” Vader followed Obi-Wan over the root, pausing briefly when the ground trembled and more dirt and rocks fell from above their heads.

Obi-Wan held out a hand to his lover to help him, "There's always a chance he's in another cave. All we know for sure is that he's on Stewjon."

“Hopefully we were lucky enough to pick the right cave first.”

"I hope so."

The three continued on, hours in the damp, dirty cave with only the light from Vader and Maul's lightsabers lighting the way. They stopped to rest and eat a few times before they started to see signs of sentient life in the caverns. The walls dug and carved out to be wider, reinforced with durasteel beams. Lanterns that flickered on when their motion was detected lining the walls.

"…Think we're finally getting close?" Maul asked.

“We have to be,” Vader replied. “I doubt these have been here since Obi-Wan was a kid.”

"No…we don't use modern materials like Durasteel. Stewjon is a planet where we use all natural materials to build with. Whomever did this is an off-worlder."

“Whoever did this is a monster,” Vader said flatly.

"Yes…they are." Obi-Wan muttered, his eyes lingering on cut roots as they passed.

"Shh, I think I hear something." Maul shushed suddenly.

Vader gabbed Obi-Wan’s arm to stop him. All three listened, trying to make out what Maul had heard.

"Voices." Obi-Wan whispered. "Not too far ahead."

“There’s more than one person,” Vader realized. “That can’t be good.”

"He has followers. It was unlikely that he was down here alone." Maul pointed out.

“Most of his followers are scattered across the galaxy. Why any one of them would come here just to be with him is beyond me.”

"The Emperor has you and his strongest Lords meet with him in person, why wouldn't this Jedi leader do the same?" Maul pointed out as they crept closer.

"I—I know that second voice." Obi-Wan said suddenly.

"Who is it," Vader asked.

Obi-Wan stayed silent, only moving a hand to cover where his tattoo covered the rebel's brand that had been burned into his skin.

The Sith watch him carefully, and once he understood, his eyes widened. "The Rebel leader..."

Obi-Wan nodded, "That voice haunted my dreams when I was having nightmare flashbacks to the attack."

Vader rested a gentle hand on Obi-Wan's shoulder. "Are you okay?"

"I'm…not sure." He admitted, letting out a slow breath, "I feel kind of—numb? I'm not sure if it'd turn to rage if I see her or if it'd throw me into a helpless panic."

"Just remember I'm here this time. I won't let anything happen to you, I promise."

Obi-Wan nodded, "I know."

Vader's hand moved to the back of Obi-Wan's neck, a small message of "I love you" sent through the Force.

"So the Jedi leader and the Rebel leader are here," Vader continued when his hand fell back to his side. "We take out the Rebel first, then focus on Dooku and figure out why he's doing all this."

"As long as they both die." Obi-Wan said, his eyes glowing gold.

"They will. Their damage to the galaxy ends today." Vader slowly made his way closer to the source of the voices, careful not to make any noise himself.

"Don't give me that, Luminara. I had given you an order and you failed to deliver." Dooku's displeased voice drifted towards them with a slight echo.

"I don't understand. Why are you so upset? I tried to get him to join us and he refused. He's too attached to that Sith he whores himself to. You're better off without him."

Vader felt his anger bubble up as he listened to the conversation between Dooku and the Rebel leader.

"He is my grandson!" Dooku hissed, "He could be persuaded if separated from the one that holds his leash. You were to bring him to me so that I could show him his life is better off without lowering himself in such a degrading way for that—that smug little Sith. But instead you had him beaten and shamed before sending him crawling back to that filth. Do you realize how hard it will be for me to convince him to come home now? He'll see Vader as a safe place."

"I'm sorry, how else did you want me to get him to come with me? He wouldn't have come by his own will." Luminara huffed, folding her arms over her chest.

"Force would have been acceptable. Knock him out with sedatives and have him transported to me." Dooku said, pacing before her. "I would have handled convincing him to join me, and I would have started his training as a Jedi. He would have helped us take down the Empire."

Luminara scoffed. "You really think that he would have been the one to turn the tide of this battle? We can barely manage winning our attacks now. How is one more guy gonna help us?"

"He is the son of my son, and there are secrets in that bloodline."

“Secrets? Ones that are strong enough to take down the Empire, which may I remind you, has ruled the galaxy for ages?”

"This predates the Sith Empire." Dooku folded his hands behind his back as he moved across the room he had created within the caves. "The time of the Old Empire and the Old Republic. When the galaxy was torn between the two. The Jinn family is descendent from Revan themself."

Luminara’s eyes widened. “Revan? You can’t be serious.”

"I would not joke about such a thing. I could hardly believe it myself when I discovered my adoptive son's heritage. I simply had wanted to know his family's history so I'd know of any possible health risks he may have. But I tested it. His DNA did match that on record for Revan. Depleted over all this time, yes, but still a match. And now only my grandson is left of that precious bloodline."

"I can't believe there are descendants of Revan left... And you're sure he's the last one?"

"Yes, after my son was killed by a falling tree as he tried to save his lover, and his older son was killed by that group of rebels who made a move without researching things first. They were punished for that. I don't need followers who can't follow orders, Luminara. I need followers that will help me bring back the Republic and the Jedi."

“And so Obi-Wan, who has been living with a Sith for quite some time now, is going to just come to your aid like it’s the easiest thing in the world. Right.” Luminara sighed. “I can try to get him again for you, but there’s not guarantee that he’s going to come with me this time.”

"Had you done your job correctly the first time it would have been easier to turn him against the Empire. Now it'll be harder and take longer. Meanwhile, the Sith have become aware of our numbers. I received reports from the Coruscant temple stating that some Sith showed up."

“Had you done your job correctly, I wouldn’t have needed to go get him the first time.”

"He was hanging off that sandy beanpole like a two-credit whore! I could only take so much disappointment and still keep my cover! The galaxy thinks I'm Sith, for now, and I have to keep that image up so I can sabotage them from the inside. You are an open Rebel and Jedi. You had the freedom to do whatever it took to get him into custody."

Luminara sighed. “Whatever, I’ll go get him again, okay? Will that made you happy?”

"Immensely." Dooku said, waving his hand in the air, "Do not fail me again, or I'll be forced to demote you and place your battalion of Rebels under another Jedi's leadership."

"No need." Obi-Wan's voice interrupted before anything more could be said. He'd slipped away from Vader and marched right into the well-lit room that had been built. "I'm already here, Grandfather."

Luminara looked at Obi-Wan, eyes wide in initial shock, then her face relaxed and she put her hands on her hips. “Your hair grew back nicely.”

"No thanks to you and your friends." Obi-Wan scowled.

“Your spirit seems to have survived well too. Congratulations.” Luminara smirked before looking back at Dooku. “Looks like you got your grandson back now. I’d like to return to my rebels now, or do you _want_ me to watch this family feud between you two?”

"The only place you are going is into the Force!" Obi-Wan said, taking the blaster pistol off his hip and pointing it at her. He wasn't exactly trained in using a blaster of any sort, but his lightsaber had been lost, so it was better than being unarmed. He didn't wait for a response, pulling the trigger and sending a series of blaster bolts at her chest.

The blaster fire was blocked swiftly by the Mirialan, her expression now angry and determined. “You know, I wish I had killed you off when we attacked you.”

"I bet you do. Too bad you failed to do anything but get on my bad side." He shot again at her.

Again the shots were blocked with her lightsaber, one getting close to her face, close enough that she could feel the heat radiating off of it. “Did you come here alone? That’s an awfully bold move on your part if you did. I’m surprised you’d be able to pull away from Vader for more that two seconds.”

"I came to visit my parents' graves, sensed my grandfather and decided to confront him. But killing you will be worth this long trip in the dark." He kept shooting, not letting up as he tried to land a proper shot.

With all her blocking, one shot finally lodged itself in her shoulder, causing her to cry out and let her guard down.

Obi-Wan didn't let up, taking a more careful aim to take her out for good.

The room echoed with cries from Luminara and the blaster’s shots towards her until finally Dooku stepped in and used the Force to tear the blaster from Obi-Wan’s hands and toss it across the room. “Enough of this,” he commanded. “It’s clear we need to talk, so let’s talk, Obi-Wan.”

"Fine, let's start with how you're a traitor."

“Hardly the topic to start with, but fine. Yes, I am a Jedi.”

Obi-Wan crossed his arms, "Don't sound so proud."

“Why not? I’ve successfully tricked most of the galaxy, even the Emperor himself. That’s something to be quite proud of.”

"Jedi is one thing, but affiliating with Rebel scum?" he gestured to Luminara, "They _killed_ Xanatos!"

“Xanatos was clearly the weak sibling. You’ve proven to be superior to him.”

"H-how could you say that?" Obi-Wan asked, horrified.

“Because I have let go of the past, Obi-Wan. I encourage you to do the same.”

"He was just a boy! He was my brother—my best friend!"

“He isn’t here anymore. You need to learn to let go of the past.”

"What of my father? Have you let go of him, as well? Is it just coincidence that you're where he died?"

“I’ve let go of the past to become a Jedi, Obi-Wan. All of the past has been let go.”

"If that were true, then you wouldn't be so desperate to have me under your wing. I heard everything."

Dooku frowned. “I still need you , Obi-Wan. You spending your time with Vader is wasting your potential.”

"Because you think I'm a descendant of someone named Revan, right?"

“ _The_ Revan, the one person who was influential to both Sith and Jedi. You have their blood in you, and you’re the last one to have that blood. You’re needed for the galaxy to regain hope.”

"Never heard of him. And the Galaxy needs peace, not war. You're bringing war."

“Did I say war? That’s furthest from what I really want. I said I wanted to bring hope to the galaxy.”

"War is what you are bringing. Right before I was attacked, the Rebels attacked Castle Organa and the surrounding town. Business crushed, citizens terrorized. And for what? So something could be stolen from the castle? The people aren't given hope by you. They are given only fear."

"The situation you witnessed was one in which Vader was in its presence. If you travel to any other planet, any other system, you'll see that fear is exclusive to those in Vader's presence."

"Vader isn't the one destroying their homes and businesses."

"Neither am I. I am not in charge of the Rebels, I cannot guide them to less killing and destruction of homes."

"You're more to blame than Vader is. You're with them." Obi-Wan argued. "And if you think I'll join your terrorist group, then you're delusional."

Dooku shook his head with a sigh. “You really don’t see how bad the galaxy is under the Sith’s rule. That man you hang off of only loves power, and the more control he has, the happier he is.”

"You see what you want to see. Don't forget, I wasn't always Vader's pet. I once lived out there alone in the galaxy on one of the more scummy planets in the Empire. It's not the Sith people fear."

“The Rebel movement has only been a more recent thing. It wasn’t around when you were first starting your career of whoring yourself out to others. You can’t blame the Rebels or the Jedi for spreading the fear you’re just now noticing.”

"The Rebels killed Xanatos when I was three! Don't try to tell me they are recent!"

“You’re clearly blind to the truth. That shall have to be taken care of.” Dooku scowled as he pulled out his lightsaber and ignited it.

Obi-Wan let his eyebrows lift as he calmly watched his grandfather, "And just how would you do that with a lightsaber, Grandfather? You want me working for you. You wouldn't kill me."

“I know. I don’t plan to use it on you.” He gestured to who was behind Obi-Wan.

Vader, who had made himself known to Dooku, lowered his eyebrows and ignited his lightsaber as well. “You lay a hand on him, you die.”

Obi-Wan glanced back at Vader and gave a soft smile as he stepped to the side. "I'll try not to get in your way."

Vader smirked lightly at Obi-Wan before he charged forward and attacked Dooku, his crimson lightsaber slicing through the air with a deep hum.

Obi-Wan waited, watching his lover fight his grandfather until he was sure most of Dooku's attention was on the battle, then he carefully moved over to where his blaster was laying on the floor and he picked it up, checking it for damage before nodding to himself and turning his attention back on the battle, himself.

Maul looked bored as he leaned against the wall, his yellow eyes studying Dooku's saber technique. "Finally, the talking is over with. Hope you learned everything you wanted to, Kenobi, you won't get another chance."

"As long as this ends today." Obi-Wan shrugged before Maul launched himself into the fray, his own saber staff clashing with Dooku's as well.

With two Sith attacking Dooku, the old man was quickly showing signs of fatigue, his style getting sloppy and desperate as he tried to protect himself from the numerous attacks. Then finally, he could fight back no more, and with a quick movement, Vader sliced off Dooku’s hands, making him drop his lightsaber and fall to his knees in pain.

Vader caught Dooku’s lightsaber and held the blade, along with his own lightsaber’s, at the man’s throat. “Your luck has run out. You’ve failed.”

Obi-Wan finally approached, the blaster charging for a larger bolt as he brought it up to the back of Dooku's head. "This is the only death in my family I will not mourn, Rebel."

Dooku scowled. “You think this will stop the rebellion and the rise of the Jedi? They will rise up and defeat you. I swear on my life they will!”

"No, but they'll lose your help and resources." Maul pointed out, "In case of your death, everything that is yours goes to your heir—Kenobi here. I doubt he'll allow rebels and Jedi access to anything he owns. His loyalty is to lover-boy here. It hinders your rebellion, and the Sith will ensure they are hunted down."

“Before we kill you, I do have one question,” Vader said. “Why come here and cause all these ground quakes? What did you hope to gain from tearing this world apart?”

"The Empire never cared about Stewjon, why care now?"

“Because this is Obi-Wan’s home world, though I’m sure you knew that, and if you had wanted him to join you, you would have done all you could to preserve this planet. But instead you chose to drain its power and use it for your own gain.” Vade shook his head. “Some grandfather you are.”

"Few planets have such a deeply rooted connection with the Force. There's a secret here that even the Emperor knows nothing of."

"You're chasing a myth. You're killing a planet because of a story told to younglings as bedtime stories." Obi-Wan growled.

“This planet’s people ae dying, if not dead already. You’re taking their life source away from them all because you wanted Obi-Wan to join you. I can’t speak for him, but if I were him, I’d think about killing you rather than joining you.” Vader brought the blades closer to Dooky’s neck.

"I already had been." Obi-Wan growled, his eyes practically glowing gold as he pulled the trigger.

He then turned away as his grandfather's body crumpled to the ground. "…An uncivilized death for an uncivilized man." He muttered, tossing the blaster aside on a table.

Vader deactivated the lightsabers and clipped them to his belt. “Let’s get out of here before another ground quake happens and crushes us down here.”

"I want to look around first. Something down here isn't just causing quakes, but is also poisoning the trees. We need to see if that can be stopped." Obi-Wan insisted as he tried to access the databanks.

Vader nodded. “Alright, let’s just not spend too much time here. I’d rather not die because of a tunnel collapsing.”

"With any luck, we'll not be down here much longer." Obi-Wan said, finally getting in and started to shift through files.

"Maybe we should copy those files, too. It may give us locations of Jedi and Rebels." Maul suggested.

“Good idea. Copy as much information as you can and then we can get the heck out of here.” Vader glanced up at the ceiling, making a mental note of how much dirt and rocks were falling.

"My grandfather was based down here, I'm sure we'll be fine." Obi-Wan reassured.

* * *

To be continued…


	18. Chapter 18

“Come here, Saeba.” Vader beckoned the Selonian kit closer to him as he and Obi-Wan made their way back to their ship.  “We’re going to go shopping now. You get to have your own bed now, rather than sharing one with Obi and I.”

"But…lonely and cold?" the kit asked, clinging to Vader's hand.

After discovering that the tools that had been used to dig and build under Stewjon's surface had produced a gas toxic to silverwood trees, the party of three disabled them and removed them from the caverns before returning to the ship and forwarding the copied files to the Emperor along with the report of all that had happened with Dooku. The Emperor sent back a summons to his castle on Mustafar, but Obi-Wan and Vader had stopped on Corellia to search for any family who may be looking for Saeba. Once they found the Selonians, they had learned that the kit had, in fact, lost his family, and the couple were able to legally adopt him before leaving the tunnels where Saeba's people lived.

"You'll get blankets and pillows of your own, and we'll be close by." Obi-Wan promised, "And if you really need us, you can hop into our bed for a night."

"Promise?" the kit asked in his native tongue, looking up at them with wide eyes.

“Absolutely,” Vader said with a nod and a smile. “You just have to promise us that you will at least try to sleep in your own bed.”

"Kay, Daddy."

Vader patted the kit’s head. “Good. Tell you what, you’ll get to pick out what bed you sleep in, that way it’s a bed you’ll enjoy sleeping in.”

"Big! Like Papa and Daddy's!" the kit grinned.

"If that's what you want." Obi-Wan chuckled.

Maul and Savage were waiting at the end of the loading ramp of the ship. Maul's arms crossed as he leaned against a beam. "You done here?"

“Yes,” Vader replied. “Little Saeba’s parents died a while back. So we got the adoption papers and adopted him. He’s ours now.”

"We're going to pick up a few things for him before going to Mustafar." Obi-Wan explained, "Then we can finally go home, and you two can return to your own business."

“I’d almost say I want to stay with you three,” Savage said with a smirk aimed toward his brother.

“I don’t,” Maul said flatly. “I’m ready to do my own things again”

Vade shrugged. “Soon enough. Let’s get our shopping done quickly, so then you can get home and get back to being lazy.”

"Well, I'd sat you are welcome to stay for a while, Savage. You are a delight to have around, and maybe you could teach me how to use a saberstaff like you said you would if we escaped those rebels—after we both get new lightsabers or recover our old ones if they are found." Obi-Wan offered as they entered the ship.

“I’d better return home, but I can definitely visit again sometime.” Savage followed the rest of the party into the ship as he spoke.

"If that is your wish."

Saeba tugged on Vader's sleeve, "My home too?"

“Your home is with Papa and I, little one.”

"Home." Saeba hugged Vader's leg, sitting on his foot happily.

Vader chuckled. “You know you’ll have to move off of my leg eventually, right?”

"Nope! Home with Daddy!"

“Well, I don’t want you down under the controls of the ship while I’m flying, okay? You could get hut under there.”

"I not, I on Daddy's paw!"

Vader rolled his eyes and moved his leg as he sat down in the pilot’s seat, making sure Saeba wasn’t under the controls. “Are you gonna let Daddy fly?”

Obi-Wan chuckled, "How about you sit on Daddy's lap?"

"Kay!" the kit said before climbing up Vader's leg and settling into his lap instead. "I learn?"

"You can watch, but I won't teach you until you're a little older." Vader smirked and tapped the kit's nose.

"But I older every second!"

"Well I'm talking years here. Give it, say, two years minimum."

"Boo."

"I'm sure he can flip a switch or two when you tell him to do so." Obi-Wan suggested.

Vader thought about it, making sure to really show it, then he nodded. "Alright. I'll let you flip the hyperdrive switch. Sound good?"

"Yeah!" the kit wiggled happily, clearly excited that he'd get to help.

"I'll be in our private quarters, you two have fun." Obi-Wan said, giving them each a kiss on the cheek.

 

* * *

 

It wasn't long before Saeba was picking out his bed with a big, toothy grin. He was excited have a bed just like his new parents, but Vader knew in the back of his mind that Saeba was more than likely going to sleep with him and Obi-Wan for a little longer.

The kit happily picked out bright green bedding to go with his new bed, and got a stuffed tauntaun toy to cuddle with before they were once again amongst the stars.

Once they landed on Mustafar, Savage knelt down to smile at Saeba, "Want to stay here with your uncle Savage while your Daddy and Papa go talk to the Emperor?"

"Is Daddy and Papa gonna be safe in scary hot castle?" the kit asked, hugging his tauntaun.

“Of course we’ll be safe,” Vader responded, bending down to pat the kit’s head. “We shouldn’t take too long with the Emperor.”

"Careful of hot." Saeba said, hugging Vader, then Obi-Wan.

“We will, don’t worry.” Vader looked at Obi-Wan as he stood back up from hugging the kit. “Shall we?”

"Let's get this over with." He nodded.

Ascending the steps of the castle, Vader pulled Obi-Wan closer, simply for the comfort of knowing that the redhead was near him and not wandering off. “I never really liked this place,” he muttered.

"I can't say I really look forward to this encounter after what he expected of me last time." The dancer admitted.

“Hopefully he’ll see you as different now. You did take down your grandfather, the one who was leading the Jedi. Surely that must count for something.”

"One would hope, but if he still sees me as just a pet to use…" he screwed up his face, "I really don't want to touch that."

“Don’t worry, you won’t be getting that close to him. I’ll make sure of it.”

"Good." Obi-Wan linked their arms as they moved.

Together they entered the castle, the Emperor’s Force signature filling the place as soon as they stepped inside. Vader glanced around at the small groups of guards conversing with each other. Even though he was the heir to the throne, Vader still felt that the guards didn’t like him as much as they liked the Emperor.

"Vader my boy." The Emperor smiled, standing from his throne and gesturing for them to approach, "I expected you sooner."

“We stopped for rest a little ways into the trip. Minor loose ends needing tied up.” Vader knelt before the Emperor as he spoke.

Obi-Wan followed suit, staying a little behind Vader as he also bowed, lower than Vader did.

"I see." Emperor Sidious gestured for Vader to stand back up, "Now, tell me of your encounter with Tyranus."

“We found him deep in the caves of Stewjon,” the younger Sith said as he rose back to his feet. “He used the caves as his base of operations. We also found the Rebel leader there. Tyranus was causing the ground quakes and was controlling the poison that was destroying the trees. He got cocky though, and we were able to take him down before he could issue any more orders to the so-called Jedi he was leading.”

"I'm sure you brought the swift end to his betrayal of the Sith Empire personally, my young protegé?"

Vader made a quick glance back at Obi-Wan, then he returned his gaze to the emperor. “Yes, my Lord…”

The Emperor raised an eyebrow, his orange and red eyes sliding over to Obi-Wan's still bowing form before snapping back to his heir. "Did you deliver the killing blow, or was it someone else?"

“Well… I helped, but I didn’t make the final strike. Obi-Wan did…”

Sidious moved past Vader and over to Obi-Wan. With a flick of his wrist the Force twisted under his control and forced Obi-Wan to look up at him. "You killed your only remaining family?"

"I killed a Rebel traitor who has been working to bring back the Jedi. I'd rather be familyless than to know I'm related to such filth."

"Regardless, he was your family, and as such, you inherit all that was his. His castle, his lands, his titles… Which would make you the rightful Count of Serenno." He turned away and let go his hold of the Force to allow Obi-Wan to relax once more.

Obi-Wan glanced over at Vader before looking again at Sidious. "That wasn't my goal for taking his life."

"Maybe not, but it is your reward, intentions aside. Problem is, a Pet is no position for a Count to be in." Sidious then turned back to Vader, "Would you agree?"

Vader seemed to struggle with words for a bit. “Obi-Wan… is deserving of his inheritance. He’s worked hard, training under my guidance to the point where I saw him fit for combat. He has helped me take down the Jedi throughout the galaxy.”

Swallowing, Vader added one last comment. “And he is not a pet.”

"Well, not anymore as you have seemed to release him. Therefore," he moved back over to Obi-Wan, "As you have been trained in the ways of the Sith, though not officially, and have not earned it the way most must, I name you Darth Tyranus. May you bring honor back to the name as your power grows. Rise, Lord Tyranus."

Obi-Wan slowly stood; his eyes wide in shock and surprise.

Vader let a smile grow on his face. "Well, I guess since you're technically a Sith now..." He pulled Obi-Wan close and kissed him lightly, not caring of what the Emperor thought.

"Indeed." Sidious moved back to his throne and sat down. "Now, on to further business…"

Once Sidious was done sharing information and dismissed the two Sith Lords, Obi-Wan let out a breath as if he'd been holding it the entire time. Smiling at his lover, he chuckled. "I guess we're legally equals now. I even have my own castle."

Vader chuckled. "Yeah. I hope it's not too overwhelming for you."

"We should check it out, decide if we want to live there or continue living with the Organas. I've never been to Serenno. It could be a nice planet."

"We'll get settled back at on Alderaan, then we can take a trip there in a couple months or so. Just so Saeba has time to get settled down and used to living with us while we're not traveling."

Obi-Wan nodded, "Agreed." He pulled Vader into a heated kiss half way between the castle and the ship, the hot winds whipping their cloaks and hair around them.

By the time they pulled away from each other, they were breathing heavily.

"Let's get inside the ship," Vader suggested. "It's cool in there, and if this leads somewhere, I'd rather be where it's cooler."

"I love you, Ani." Obi-Wan whispered.

Vader smiled to himself.

No—he figured he could allow thinking of himself as Anakin when he was around Obi-Wan. Therefore, Anakin let himself smile as he nuzzled his lover gently. "I love you too."

* * *

-End-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
